Prostituto con modales
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Una deuda que pagar y Edward Cullen, un chico de dieciseis años Italiano muy sexy. Aro Vulturi utilizará a su sobrino para satisfacer los placeres de sus clientas adineradas y recuperar lo que es suyo. Registrada en Safe creative
1. Intro

PROSTITUTO CON MODALES.

Año 1977. ITALIA.

Una mujer corría por la calle desesperada. Entre sus brazos llevaba un niño de tan solo cuatro años. Las viejas calles de Italia estaban completamente desiertas. Tras la mujer corría un niño de diez años con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Desde la otra esquina un chico de trece años con pelo negro y ojos color chocolate los llamaba con desesperación. La lluvia caía ferozmente sobre los cuerpos de aquellas personas. Al girar la esquina un hombre rubio y de tez clara los paró.

-Venid aquí.- Les ordenó la voz.- Entrar, estaremos a salvo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Protestó la mujer.

-No voy a permitir que les hagan daño a mis hijos y mi mujer.- El hombre acarició la cabeza empapada del pequeño Aro Cullen.- No lo voy a permitir ¿Me entendéis?

La mujer sonrió y miró a sus otros dos hijos.

-Carlisle, Charlie, coger al pequeño Aro y esconderos entre aquellos coches.- La mujer estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Sí, mamá.- Dijo el pequeño Carlisle tomando en brazos al pequeño Aro.

La mujer y el hombre se colocaron detrás de la puerta con miedo a ser descubiertos. Las horas pasaron y la lluvia dejó de caer. El hombre de tez clara salió a la calle para comprobar que estuviera despejada. Lo único que podía ver, era a gente normal cogiendo sus coches para ir a trabajar. El hombre tragó en seco y rezó porque la mafia se hubiera olvidado de él. Había aprendido una buena lección "Con la mafia no se juega" Indicó a la mujer que saliera y detrás de ella salieron los tres niños. Un poco más calmados caminaron por las calles de Roma.

No podían volver a su casa, no podían acudir a la policía ¿Qué más les quedaba por hacer? La mujer rebuscó en sus bolsillos para encontrar algunas monedas y comprar algo de comer para su pequeño Aro. Ellos aguantarían hasta llegar a alguna parte. La familia se sentó en un parque y esperó a que el padre volviera con comida. Cuando pensaban que todo estaba calmado, los niños se fueron a jugar a los columpios, de pronto una mano agarró el hombro de la mujer y la miró con desafío.

-¿Qué queréis?- Preguntó casi sin voz.

-Cobrar la deuda del señor Cullen.- El hombre trajeado rió.

-Yo no sé nada.- La mujer miró desesperada a sus tres hijos.- Dejarnos en paz, son niños y tienen miedo.

-Las deudas se pagan, señora, y ya es hora.- El hombre ordenó a otro que cogiera a los niños.- Él sabe lo que es meterse con la mafia. Su antigua mujer sufrió mucho en su muerte.

La mujer no dejó de llorar mientras veía como cogían a sus tres hijos. Caminó en silencio hasta una mansión demasiado protegida y entró rogando que no mataran a sus hijos. Las horas pasaban y los matones de la mafia no encontraban a John. Los había abandonado.

Ella miró a su primogénito Charlie. El mayor era su niño del alma. Charlie Swan llevaba con orgullo el apellido de su padre. Rachel recordó el día en que murió su marido dejándole a su precioso niño de pelo negro y mirada penetrante. Dos años después, viajó desde estados unidos a Italia y allí conoció a John Cullen. El hombre de tez clara y cabello rubio la enamoró en tan solo un año. El hombre tenía a cargo a su único hijo de tan solo cinco años. Poco a poco formaron su familia de nuevo y llegó al mundo el pequeño Aro.

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver a un hombre alto y fornido. Éste se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa y la sacó de la habitación dejando allí a los tres niños. La mujer caminó entre sollozos detrás del hombre hasta una sala con una gran mesa, una chimenea, unos sofás blancos y mucha comida.

-Sit.- Le ordenó el hombre.- Il capo arriviamo súbito. (Siéntate…el jefe llegará enseguida.)

-Grazie.- Le contestó Rachel temblando.

Un hombre de tez pálida entró en la sala y todos los hombres que allí habían, lo saludaron agachando la cabeza. El hombre se acercó a Rachel y le tendió la mano colmándola de piropos. Aquel hombre extraño, el explicó que su marido era americano y vino a Italia cuando tenía quince años. Desde ese momento se volvió un grano en el culo para ellos. No querían repetir lo que ocurrió hacía años con su anterior esposa, así que esta vez les daría la libertad a ella y sus hijos. Pero como en todos los contratos de la mafia, el hombre escondía una clausula. Ella sería libre junto a los dos mayores. El pequeño Aro sería un Vulturi y heredaría el negocio.

La mujer tuvo que aceptar aquella cláusula, si no todos serían asesinados. Con el dolor más grande en el corazón que puede tener una madre, dejó allí a su pequeño Aro y salió rumbo al aeropuerto con Charlie y Carlisle. Al llegar allí, se encontró con John. Los dos pelearon por los niños y por lo sucedido. Rachel abandonó Italia junto a su hijo Charlie, ya que el pequeño Carlisle se quedó a la fuerza con John. Un año después John fue capturado por la mafia y el pequeño Carlisle Cullen acabó en un orfanato.

Bella Swan. Año 2011.

La vida puede dar muchas vueltas. Desde que era pequeña vivía entre nubes de algodón. Bella creía que no era una niña de esas ricas, que consiguen todo lo que quieren. Aún que nunca le faltó de nada. Una carrera universitaria fabulosa, le llevó a ser quien era hoy en día. A sus veintiséis años, dirigía parte de la empresa de su padre. Charlie Swan era el empresario más respetado de todo Forks y alrededores. Hacía más de dos años que su padre se había fusionado con Phil Hale. La mano derecha de Charlie. Phil y Charlie tenían a otro amigo que estaba muy cerca de unirse a la empresa como socio. El señor Brandon.

Tanto la hija de Phil Hale, como la hija de Thomas Brandon, trabajaban en la empresa. Siendo así sus mejores amigas. Rosalie Hale era una mujer exuberante. Rubia platino y alta. Su belleza deslumbraba a todo hombre que se reunía en la sala de juntas para algún negocio. Ella simplemente era perfecta. Alice Brandon sin embargo era todo lo contrario. También era hermosa y llamaba mucho la atención, pero ella pasaba de todo hombre. Su cabello negro corto y despuntado era su sello de identificación, aun que debían reconocer que sus ojos negros eran penetrantes y muy vivos.

Bella al contrario de ellas dos, era una muchacha simple. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un marrón achocolatado. Su tez era algo pálida y era propensa a los tropiezos. Aun así, su padre Charlie confiaba ciegamente en ella. Él siempre le había recordado cual era su posición social y con que gente debía tratar. Bella estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre rico que heredara la empresa y le diera una buena vida.

Ese día, era un día muy especial. Su padre Charlie y su madre Reneé celebraban sus veintisiete años de casados. Rosalie y Alice habían convencido a Bella para salir esa noche de fiesta y dejarlos solos. Así que ella estaba preparándose para ello mentalmente en su despacho. Nunca pensó que esa noche, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Sentada en la silla de su despacho, observaba la pantalla de su ordenador. En ella había un fondo de escritorio muy peculiar. En esa foto, estaban Rosalie, Alice y ella, rodeadas de la gente de la universidad. Podía observar al antiguo novio de Rosalie. Hizo un pequeño mohín con su nariz. Royce siempre le dio asco. Ellos dos lo dejaron cuando ella se enteró que él la engañaba con Jessica Stanley.

Alice estaba al lado de James. Ese joven en su día prometía mucho. Era un chico astuto, con picardía. Muy bueno para los negocios, pero se perdió en alguna parte del camino y terminó siendo lo peor de la universidad en el último año. Al final, terminó en la cárcel. Bella se encontraba en el centro de todos ellos, junto a Ben, Ángela, Lauren, Tyler y Mike Newton. A su lado se encontraba su ex novio Jacob Black.

Jacob se fue a vivir a la reserva de La Push nada más acabar su carrera. Jacob tenía mucho dinero y sabía muy bien como hacer que este se doblara. Charlie siempre pensó que sería un buen partido para su hija. Incluso llegó a hablar con Billy Black para prometerlos, pero las cosas no funcionaron como él quiso. Él era dos años mayor que ella. Así que hasta que ella no acabó su carrera y se trasladó desde Phoenix hasta Forks para trabajar con su padre, no lo volvió a ver. Para ese entonces, él estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Claire.

Miró el reloj una vez más y suspiró con pesadez. Las chicas estaban a punto de llegar y de llevarla a la peor noche de su vida. Alice entró por la puerta sonriendo y realmente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas y muy ajustado hasta mitad de muslo. Su pelo como siempre cada punta hacía un lado y su sonrisa imborrable en sus labios.

Rosalie entró detrás y Bella quiso morirse. Ella era la envidia de todas las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra. Su cabellera rubia caía por sus hombros. Un vestido rojo adornaba su cuerpo. Sus finos tirantes dejaban ver que no llevaba sujetador. La parte delantera caía suelta sobre sus pechos. Suspiró y trató de relajarse. De todas formas, no buscaba a nadie con quien ligar. Estaba demasiado cansada después de Jake y los que llegaron después sin éxito. Todos buscaban tener más dinero, más poder. Sin embargo ella no podía casarse con quien quisiera, sino con quien debiera.

Caminaron hasta el coche cuando salieron del edificio y Bella condujo hasta donde le mandó Rosalie. El trayecto fue entre risas mientras cantaban canciones de la radio. Pararon en un semáforo y unos chicos se las quedaron mirando. Alice les enseñó su dedo corazón y todas rieron dentro del coche. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que era un sitio donde las mujeres iba a ver a hombres despelotarse y a emborracharse. Trató de dejarlas allí y salir pitando con el coche, pero Rosalie le quitó las llaves y se las guardó. Aquello iba a ser un infierno.

Salió del coche despacio y observó como Ross cerraba la puerta. Aquello era realmente frustrante. Tuvo que contenerse, ya que podía sentir el escozor de sus ojos y eso sería un motivo de burla para las chicas. Ella no estaba educada para esa zona. La gente de la calle las miraba de arriba abajo como si fueran un trozo de carne al cual degustar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el mundo terminó de caerse encima de Bella. El portero era un tipo gordo y muy alto con tan solo su mirada podría hacerse pis en la puerta.

Entró en la sala y casi se cayó del olor a alcohol y cigarrillos que allí había. Sus amigas parecían divertidas. Caminó tras ellas cogiendo la mano de Rosalie. No sabía exactamente porque se había cogido a ella, tal vez por ser más alta y con mal carácter, pero eso la hizo sentí un poco aliviada. Ellas caminaron hasta una mesa redonda justo delante del escenario. Rosalie parecía conocerse muy bien el lugar.

-¿Ross?- La música estaba demasiado alta. -¡¿Ross?

-¿Qué pasa?- Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, realmente le entraron ganas de borrársela por llevarla allí.- No tengas miedo, ni vergüenza.

-No es miedo.- La miró con mala cara.- Solo es que este lugar no me gusta.

-Eres una puta reprimida.- Le dijo Alice riéndose.- Suéltate Bella.

-No soy una reprimida. No soy virgen.- Le contestó molesta.

-Eso lo sabemos.- Agregó Rosalie.- Solo que lo has hecho como ocho veces y no has disfrutado ninguna. Solo lo has hecho por ellos. Ninguno te gustaba de verdad.

-¿Y?- La miró rabiosa.- A mi no me hace falta el sexo como a vosotras para vivir, ni mucho menos los hombres.

-¡Que hombres!- Gritó Alice saliéndose de la conversación.- Dios yo quiero verlos a todos.

Había seis chicos en el escenario. Un hombre decía los nombres falsos de los chicos y en que puesto iban a salir. Bella se fijó como Rosalie hacía ojitos por uno de ellos y Alice babeaba por todos. Realmente debía admitir que estaban buenos todos, pero no le llamaban. Los seis hombres se metieron para dentro y las luces se apagaron. Salieron dos que no lo hacían muy bien. Mientras ellos bailaban, ellas, no paraban de beber. La luz volvió a apagarse y se escuchó una sirena de coche.

Un chico salió vestido de bombero y empezó a desnudarse al ritmo de la música. Las tres ya habían tomado unas copas de más y eso no era nada bueno. Bella vio como Rosalie empezaba a meterle dinero en el tanga a aquel muchacho musculoso, moreno de piel, con ojos color miel claro y cabello negro rizado. No dejaban de comerse con la mirada. Al acabar, vio como el muchacho bajaba de allí y se llevaba a Rosalie a tomar una copa a la barra.

El espectáculo volvió a empezar y esta vez salió un chico rubio de ojos azules. Él iba vestido con un traje de policía. Esta vez fue el turno de su amiga Alice. Ella no dejaba de mirar al chico y sonreía. Al acabar, se bajó y se llevó a su otra amiga dejándola allí sentada en la silla sin saber que hacer o decir.

Bella no podía creer como podían juntarse con esa chusma. Todos ellos eran unos aprovechados que solo buscarían su dinero. Por eso, Charlie, siempre le recordaba que debía estar con uno de su misma clase. Al menos ellos no tratarían de robarle nada.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y ella deseaba salir de allí. Había perdido al noción del tiempo cuando se acercó Rosalie y le comunicó que se iban con Emmett y Jasper a pasar la noche. Aquello la dejo con la boca abierta. Lo que más le impactó fue ver como su amiga le dejaba un fajo de billetes en la mano y me decía que se llevaba el coche a un hotel con ellos dentro.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando se quise dar cuenta estaba caminando por una calle oscura sin encontrar un taxi. Había mucha gente apoyada en farolas y muy poco vestida. En la otra cera había hombres y la miraban extraño. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos empezaron a escocerle. Iba demasiado borracha y se sentía observada. Pensó que iba a desaparecer allí, si le cogían y la violaban o... la mataba algún loco psicópata. Con terror, alzó su vista y se centró en alguien que la dejó muda. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos. Una sonrisa hermosa atravesó su cara y ella se quedó allí parada, sin saber qué hacer. Él era hermoso, pero...¿Y si la violaba o mataba?


	2. Que ocurre

**Capitulo uno. ¿Qué ocurre?**

Año 2004. JUNIO. ITALIA.

Acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años. No me podía quejar, la vida me sonreía. Era un Italiano sexy, al cual ninguna chica giraba la cara en el instituto. Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, era un gran empresario. Siempre me había contado historias de cuando él era pequeño y como llegó a ser el empresario que era hoy. Mi padre siempre me había dicho lo importante que era la familia y que siempre debíamos estar unidos.

Por ese mismo motivo, me encontraba en esa situación. Mi madre, Esme Cullen, había venido a recogerme al instituto. Los negocios no iban demasiado bien últimamente y habían vendido mi coche y el de mi padre. Mamá aparcó junto a la acera y abrió la puerta del coche.

-Buenas tardes, hijo mío.- Me senté a su lado y besé su mejilla.- ¿Como te han ido las clases hoy?

-Han estado bien.- Miré por el espejo y sonreí al ver a Bianca.

-Esa chica siempre te sonríe.- Mi madre arrancó el coche y tosió para llamar mi atención.

-Es hermosa.- Dije al fin.- Pero sabes, que no esta dentro de mis planes estar con chicas.

-Lo has dicho demasiadas veces.- Ella me sonrió.- Primero están tus estudios y las chicas vendrán luego.

-Así es.- Abroché el cinturón de seguridad.- Debo aplicarme, para llevar la empresa de papá cuando crezca.

-Sabes que tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti.- Aparcó frente la empresa.

-Lo sé, mamá.- Abrí la puerta y bajé del coche.

Mamá y yo nos dirigimos a la última planta donde estaba el despacho de papá. Al llegar arriba, escuchamos unos gritos provenir de su despacho. Mi madre cogió mi mano y me dio un apretón. Con paso firme me arrastró hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Mi madre miró a mi padre y a un hombre de cabellos negros.

-¡Cara!- El hombre de cabellos oscuros abrió sus brazos.- Che bella questi. (Querida...Qué hermosa estás)

-¿Que esta pasando, Aro?- Mi madre lo miró enfadada.- ¿Que son esos gritos?

-He venido a por lo que es mío.- Aro me señaló.

-¡No!- Mi padre se levantó del asiento y corrió hasta abrazarme.- No te lo puedes llevar.

-Mio fratello (Hermano mío)- Aro abrió sus brazos y separó a mi padre de mi.- Hicimos un trato. Yo costeaba tus deudas y tú me las pagabas.

-Aún no he reunido el dinero.- Negó con la cabeza y se acercó al escritorio.- La empresa sigue bajando y no puedo hacer nada.

-Puedes darme a tu hijo.- Aro me señaló.- Él pagará tus deudas.

-¿Papá?- Miré a mi padre confuso.- ¿Que deudas, de que está hablando?

-Sácalo de aquí, Esme.- Mi padre abrió la puerta.- No deberías haber entrado con él.

-No lo permitas, Carlisle, no lo permitas.- Mi madre estaba llorando.- Solo es un niño, no ha estado con ninguna mujer nunca.

-¡Virgen!- Aro me miró con malicia.- Oh si, creo que si pagará tus deudas.

-¡Iros!- Mi padre nos echó del despacho.

Mientras caminábamos hacía el ascensor, mi madre, no dejaba de llorar y abrazarme. Al llegar abajo, me di cuenta por primera vez, que faltaba mucho personal en al empresa. Entré en el coche en silencio y miré a mi madre de reojo. Ver a aquel hombre en el despacho de mi padre y escucharlo hablar así, me habían puesto muy nervioso.

Cuando mi madre aparcó el coche en casa, bajé sin mediar palabra. Aquello no lo entendía y mucho menos la importancia de que yo fuera virgen. Cuando entramos en casa, mi madre me abrazó y los dos caímos al suelo. Hacía más de cuatro meses que ya no teníamos a gente del servicio en casa y aún así, mi padre aseguraba que las cosas estaban mejorando.

-Perdonanos.- Ella besó cada rincón de mi rostro.- Perdonanos.

-No se de que estáis hablando.- Levanté el rostro de mi madre entre mis manos.- Mamá, explicámelo.

-Verás.- Mi madre se levantó y me llevó con ella hasta el sofá.- La empresa empezó a ir mal hace dos años. Ese hombre que has visto, es tu tío Aro.

-¿Mi tío?- Pregunté asombrado.- No sabía que tuviera un tío. Además, es moreno y no se parece en nada a papá.

-Son medio hermanos por parte de padre.- Esme me abrazó.- Él es de la mafia. Cuando a tu padre empezó a irle mal el negocio, acudió a él para que lo ayudara económicamente.

-Pero no entiendo porque le va mal.- Apreté mi mandíbula hasta que mis dientes chirriaron.- Los sistemas de seguridad siempre han sido un buen negocio.

-Las tecnologías cambian.- Mi madre acarició mi mejilla.- Tu padre estaba a punto de cerrar un trato muy importante para una empresa. Todos los sistemas de seguridad iban a ser instalados muy pronto, pero en el último momento el dueño se echó atrás.

-¿Y?- Apreté la mano de mi madre.- Siempre habrá otras empresas donde instalarlos.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles.- Mi madre se levantó del sofá.- El pedido ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba firmar y montar. Eso nos llevó a la ruina.

-Y ahí entra Aro.- Asintió.

-Tu padre fue en su busca y él le pagó todos aquellos gastos. Después de aquello, la empresa que se llevó al cliente de tu padre, se apoderó de la ciudad. Poco a poco hemos perdido todo.

-Papá debe pagarle.- Miré por la ventana.- Pues vendamos la casa y el coche. Dejaré el instituto y trabajaré.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles.- Mi madre me abrazó de nuevo.- Con ese dinero no tendríamos ni para empezar. Aro se ha quedado la empresa, pero ya no vale nada.

-¿Y que va a pasar?- Observé como mi padre llegaba en ese instante en un coche negro.

-¡Carlisle!- Mi madre corrió hasta la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, mi padre apareció junto a Aro y dos hombres más vestidos de negro.

-Lo siento mucho.- Carlisle abrazó a mi madre.- Perdoname, hijo.

-Nos llevaremos al muchacho.- Aro me señaló.- Él pagará vuestras deudas trabajando para mi.

-Nos os lo llevéis.- Mi madre cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Solo lo tendré hasta que pague.- Aro me cogió fuertemente del brazo haciéndome daño.- Es guapo y tiene porte.

-No nos hagas esto.- Mi padre se acercó a su hermano.- Llevame a mi, acaba con mi vida, pero deja tranquila a mi familia.

-¡No!- Solo de pensar en aquello, mi estómago se revolvió.- Si me comprometo con usted ¿Los dejara en paz?

-¡Claro!- Aro me sonrió con malicia.

-Esta bien, iré con usted.- Miré a mis padres.- Os quiero. Nos vemos pronto.

-No.- Mi madre me abrazó y besó.- No lo hagas, no sabes donde te estas metiendo.

-Solo sé que si voy con él, os dejarán en paz.-Me despedí de ellos.

Miré a mi alrededor y en ese instante me di cuenta de cuanto mal había a mi alrededor. Faltaban muchas cosas en la casa que antes no me había dado ni cuenta, incluso mis padres estaban demacrados. Cuando Aro cerró la puerta, suspiré profundamente y sentí que mis ojos empezaban a picarme ¿Que me esperaba en su casa?

Aro me adentró en el coche de un empujón y no me dejó darles un último adiós ¿En que trabajaría? Durante el trayecto, no pude ver donde me llevaba. Los cristales de atrás eran completamente negros y no veía el camino. Tras un largo camino, al fin el coche se detuvo. Pude escuchar un ruido de metal y supe que una vaya se estaba abriendo. Al parar de nuevo, una mano tiró de mi brazo haciéndome daño.

-Ya hemos llegado.- El hombre de negro me empujó escaleras arriba.

Al alzar mi vista, pude ver una infinidad de coches de lujo aparcados en aquel gran jardín. La mansión era realmente enorme y un escudo de piedra formaba una fuente en medio. Había hombres por todas partes y mujeres de gran belleza acompañadas por ellos.

-Entra.- Mi tío me dio un empujón y entré en la mansión.- Llevarlo a mi despacho.

-Si, capo. (Jefe)- El hombre grande de negro, me arrastró hasta subir unas escaleras de piedra blancas en forma de caracol.- Aro Vulturi te dará una buena vida.

El hombre que me llevaba arrastras rió y tras él también lo hizo otro hombre.

-Es virgen.- El rubio se acercó a mi.- Así que le enseñará Sulpicia. Menuda suerte tiene.

-¿Me enseñará qué?- Miré con los ojos como platos a esos hombres.

-A ser un buen prostituto.- El moreno empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente.- Si no ¿para que crees que estas aquí?

Cerré la boca y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Un prostituto. Eso era un hombre que se acostaba con mujeres por dinero. Miré horrorizado la puerta de roble oscura. Negué con la cabeza un par de veces y pedí por favor que no me apretara tanto el brazo.

-No seas quejica.- Me riñó el rubio.- Primero vas a darte una buena ducha y a vestirte como toca.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, pude ver a mujeres casi desnudas andando libremente por aquella sala. A la izquierda había un par de hombres semidesnudos y un joven que parecía tener unos cuantos años más que yo. Me empujaron hacía otra puerta y me encerraron allí.

La habitación estaba oscura y no se escuchaba nada en absoluto. Pude sentir como mi corazón se volvía a acelerar. Escuché un ruido extraño y me encogí en lo que parecía un rincón de la habitación. Cuando al fin me calmé un poco, me di cuenta que era mi propia respiración la que emitía esos ruidos extraños.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos. En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió y un fuerte perfume me invadió las fosas nasales. La luz se encendió y una risa suave se escuchó por la sala. Al levantar la vista, que realmente impresionado. Delante de mi se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa y desnuda.

Me levanté despacio cuando de sus labios salió mi nombre. La mujer se presentó como Sulpicia y se acercó despacio. Su fina piel tocó mi rostro y susurró claramente al hombre que había detrás de ella, que yo, era un niño.

-Mucho trabajo.- Dijo la mujer.

-Es tu sobrino.- Y el hombre rubio rió.

-No lo es.- La mujer miró al hombre con rasgos de furia.- Es medio sobrino de Aro. No lleva mi sangre y mis hijas no son sus primas, casi ni se tocan.

-Bueno.- El hombre abrió la puerta.- Me marcho, que aproveche el festín.

-Gracias James.- El hombre salió y cerró con llave.

-No.- Dije cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar mis ropas con su piel desnuda.

-Solo dejate llevar y aprende rápido, si no, lo pagarás muy caro.- Ella me arrastró hasta la cama y me sentó de golpe.

En ese momento solo recé, para que las cosas salieran bien y acabaran pronto. Tragué en seco y dejé que ella acercara mis manos a sus pechos. Aquella piel era suave y sedosa. Mi corazón empezó a latir ferozmente en mi pecho y sentí que mi boca se secaba.

-Me haces daño.- susurré sintiendo las lágrimas juntarse en mis ojos.- Por favor.

La mujer rió a la vez que volvía a clavar sus uñas en mi brazo. Me empujó dejándome recostado sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo.

-Hoy solo vas a saber lo que es una mujer, así que calmate que te estas poniendo demasiado rojo.- Y rió de nuevo contra mi cuello.

Sulpicia cogió mi mano y acarició de nuevo sus pechos, haciéndome sentir lo duros que estaban sus pezones. Tras gemir en mi oído, deslizó mis dedos hasta su centro y acarició sus pliegues. Sentí sus fluidos mojar mis dedos y aquello me produjo una arcada. No es que no me gustaran las mujeres, si no que me consideraba un niño con dieciséis años y nunca había estado cerca de ninguna muchacha.

-Por favor.- Supliqué una vez más.

-Esta bien.- Ella se apartó de mi cuerpo.- Hoy te dejaré en paz porque acabas de llegar, pero preparate para mañana.- Se levantó cogiendo una bata y me dejó allí solo a oscuras.

Me encogí sobre mi mismo y pedí al cielo que aquello solo fuera un mal sueño ¿Por qué a mi? Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la almohada y los ruidos cesaron a mi alrededor.


	3. ¿Que es el sexo?

Capitulo dos. ¿Que es el sexo?

Al amar, compartes tu mente y tu alma. En el sexo solo tu cuerpo.

Una luz brillante impactó en mi rostro. El olor de la almohada no era el de mi casa. Aun así, deseé estar en casa. Mis manos apretaron fuertemente aquellas sábanas de seda y cerré más fuerte mis ojos. Recordé la voz de mamá despertándome como cada mañana, para ir a clases. Sentí que mis ojos se empañaban de nuevo y las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

-Ya te has despertado.- Esa voz ronca me sobresaltó.

-Perdón.- Me senté de golpe en la cama y traté de salir de allí.

-¡Quieto!- Aro se levantó del pequeño sofá y se acercó despacio.

-Si, señor.- Sin poder evitarlo agaché la cabeza.

-Aquí tenemos unas reglas que cumplir.- Aro me cogió fuertemente por los brazos y me sentó en la cama de golpe.- Ayer montaste el numerito.

-Yo...- Suspiré y volví a agachar la cabeza.

-Sulpicia salió de aquí muy enfadada.- Aro rió y eso me desconcertó.- Además, te has acostado en nuestra cama y eso también la molestó.

Recordé que había entrado por unas puertas de roble y que había gente desnuda detrás de ella ¿su habitación? Alcé un poco mi rostro y lo miré confuso.

-La gente que viste desnuda ayer ahí fuera, era mi gente.- Aro rió de nuevo.- La que me da placer a mi, a mi mujer y a mis hijos. Digamos que es gente del personal privado. Ese es mi despacho.- Y señaló la puerta.- Esta mi habitación. Por esta vez te lo perdonaremos.

-Si, señor.- Tragué pesadamente y sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Bien.- Aro me alzó del brazo de nuevo.- Sígueme y no abras tu bocaza.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pude observar a Sulpicia recostada en el gran sofá de cuero negro. Su cuerpo seguía desnudo, y sin poder evitarlo agaché la mirada de nuevo.

-Le tocó dormir aquí por tu culpa.- Aro se acercó a su mujer.- Cara.- La llamó.

-Um.- Sulpicia se sentó en el sofá y nos miró.

-Ya puedes volver ala cama.- Besó su frente.- Me reuniré contigo en un momento.

-Llévate al niño, no me sirve.- Ella me señaló.

-Tiene que servir.- Aro ladeó su cabeza.- Es nuestro pago.

-Como veas.- Ella se marchó y con los movimientos de su cuerpo, juraría que estaba enfadada.- Pero encierralo en su habitación hasta que me apetezca.- Aro rió y ella cerró las grandes puertas de roble.

-Vamos.- Tiró de nuevo de mi cuerpo.

-¿Donde... donde vamos?- Dije tembloroso.

-Voy a mostrarte tu habitación.- Giramos una esquina y la luz se encendió sola.- Te ducharás y te vestirás como te mande.- Nos paramos frente a una puerta de tamaño normal y blanca.- Después esperarás a que mi mujer quiera verte.

Aro abrió la puerta y la luz volvió a encenderse sola. De un empujón me coló dentro y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se desviaron a alguna parte detrás de mi y seguí la trayectoria. Observé una pequeña cama de un cuerpo, con un cobertor dorado. Encima de la cama había ropa de mi talla, o eso parecía.

-¿La ducha?- Pregunté con la voz ronca.

-Está a tu derecha.- Aro señaló una puerta negra.- Esta no será tu habitación.- Aro señaló el pasillo.- Tu serás un empleado, así que cuando Sulpicia quiera, serás trasladado al piso de abajo.

-Si.- Me giré y cogí aquella ropa.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y me dejé caer al suelo. Los rostros de mis padres, pasaron por mi mente una y otra vez. Debía ser fuerte, debía ayudarles. Me levanté del suelo y abrí la puerta negra. Allí solo había un váter y una ducha de plato. Una pequeña pila detrás de la puerta y una botella de jabón.

Me desnudé por completo y observé mis ropas. Suspiré y me adentré bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Cuando destapé el jabón, me di cuenta que su olor era bastante extraño. Leí la etiqueta y agaché la cabeza. Incluso el gel era erótico.

Tras salir de la ducha, me sequé con la pequeña toalla que había al lado de la pila y levanté las ropas que me habían dado. No había ropa interior. El pantalón era de vestir muy caro y la camisa se desabrochaba con velcro. Dejé caer la camisa sobre mis brazos y me deslicé dentro de ella. Incluso la ropa olía erótica.

Salí despacio del baño, cuando abroché los pantalones con el mismo sistema. Al sentarme en la cama, observé que había una bandeja encima de una pequeña mesa. Me levanté despacio y me acerqué a ella. El olor a zumo recién exprimido y aquellas gachas, provocó que mi estómago rugiera. Hasta ese instante, no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía. No dejé nada en absoluto en aquella bandeja. Me senté en el borde de la cama y esperé.

Intenté recordar todo lo ocurrido. La habitación elegante era la habitación de mi tío. La sala de fuera era su despacho y la gente desnuda, sus empleados personales. Asentí y observé por la ventana. Aquello sería un infierno.

Observé como pasaban las horas tras la ventana. La gente no paraba de llegar. Sus lujosos coches, estaban aparcados en fila uno al lado de otro. El sol se asomaba en lo más alto, debía ser medio día. Recordé de nuevo a mis padres y eso provocó que las lágrimas inundaran de nuevo mi rostro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y escuché una risa muy familiar para mi. Me sequé las lágrimas y me giré despacio. Allí, parada en la puerta, estaba Sulpicia. Una bata dorada cubría su cuerpo y sus pies estaban descalzos como los míos. Cerró la puerta con llave y se la colgó la cuello. Ella caminó despacio hasta mi y cogió mi mano.

-Ya es hora de que empieces a servir para algo.- Me empujó y casi me caigo contra la cama.- Estate atento con mis indicaciones. Te voy a decir las normas poco a poco y por tu bien, espero que las entiendas.

Su mano se acercó a mi pecho y suspiré ante aquel contacto. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron hacía mi cintura. Sentí como mi cuerpo respondía ante aquel contacto y me insulté mentalmente ¿que había mal en mi cabeza? No entendía como podía reaccionar ante aquella bella mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

Sus largos dedos se colaron por mi ropa y sentí sus yemas apretar la punta de mi duro miembro. Un jadeo salió de mi garganta y Sulpicia rió contra mi oído. Sentí como su cálida lengua acariciaba mi oreja y con un fuerte apretón en mi erección, se separó de mi cuerpo.

-No creas que las cosas van a ser así.- Ella rió de nuevo.- Estas aquí para satisfacer a las mujeres.

-No...no te entiendo.- Jadeé rozando mi abultado pantalón para mitigar el dolor.

-Muy fácil.- Ella se quitó la bata y observé su piel desnuda.- Ninguna de ellas va ha satisfacerte a ti.

Se acercó de nuevo a mi cuerpo y tiró de la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo. Negó con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones. Tiró de ellos, hasta dejarlos en mis tobillos. Mi respiración se aceleró en cuanto su vista bajó hasta mi entrepierna. Sin poder evitarlo, mis manos se movieron solas tapando mi cuerpo.

-Por favor.- Volví a susurrar.

-Edward.- Sulpicia me empujó y caí sentado en la cama.- Escuchame.- Ella se sentó a mi lado.- No quiero que esto sea así.

Ladeé mi cabeza y la observé. No tenía otra alternativa.

-Entonces dejarme marchar.- Supliqué.

-No puedo hacerlo.- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Lo que si puedo hacer, es enseñarte tu nuevo trabajo.

En ese mismo instante, entendí todo. Ella era una mandada. No había vuelta atrás, debía hacer mi trabajo. Sabía perfectamente que si no salía bien, mis padres, sufrirían las consecuencias. Asentí despacio y destapé mi cuerpo.

-Soy todo tuyo.- Dije al fin en un susurro.

.Muy bien.- Ella se levantó de la cama y tiró de mi brazo.- Yo te enseñaré lo básico. Y Tanya te enseñará lo demás.

-Si.- Asentí.

-Bien, escucha.- Ella se pegó a mi cuerpo.- Quiero que se te ponga dura de nuevo.- Su mano descendió hasta mi miembro y lo acarició despacio. Sin poder evitarlo, éste tomó vida propia y creció. - Eso es.

Sulpicia se separó de mi cuerpo y me miró detenidamente. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba. Estaba duro como una roca y en el fondo quería esas atenciones. Tenía dieciséis años ¿Que podía hacer?

-Soy tuyo.- Dije al fin abriendo mis ojos.

-Muy bien.- Ella miró mi miembro hinchado.- Estas bien dotado.- Sonrió.- Eso servirá de mucho para tu edad. Te voy a dictar las normas y tú solo vas a cumplirlas.

-Si, señora.- Le sonreí vagamente.

-Primera.- Ella acarició mi mejilla.- El placer es para la mujer.

-Solo la mujer.- Repetí.

-Segunda.- Se acarició un pecho y llevó hasta allí mi mano.- Siempre con delicadeza, a menos que te lo pidan más rudo.

-Siempre despacio.- Volví a repetir acariciando su pezón suavemente.

-Tercera.- Ella gimió.- Todo lo que te pidan, lo tendrás que cumplir. Si es salir fuera del recinto, nos pedirás permiso y valoraremos.

Ella descendió por su cuerpo y de nuevo, me encontré acariciando su mojada intimidad. Un olor extraño invadió mis fosas nasales y mi miembro se agitó duro en el aire. Podía sentir mi corazón en el pecho, latir frenéticamente.

-Si.- Asentí mientras sentía como mis dedos se enterraban en su cuerpo.

-Cuarta.- Ella se tendió en la cama y estiró mi mano.- Debes conocer el cuerpo de una mujer, como a tu propio cuerpo.

Me sentó de golpe en la cama y volvió a introducir mis dedos en su cuerpo. Poco a poco empezó a retorcerse en la cama y a gemir. Una parte de mi, luchaba por salir de allí. Sin embargo, otra más fuerte me ataba a aquella mujer y sus reacciones bajo mis manos.

-Ah.- Ella levantó su cabeza y me observó.- Que dedos más largos tienes.

-Gr...gracias.- Susurré observando esa parte tan intima de ella con mis dedos entrando y saliendo.

-La quinta y última.- Ella jadeó.- No te enamores de ninguna. Eso solo traerá problemas, y aquí, los errores se pagan con la vida.

Tras dictar aquellas normas, empezó a explicarme como tocar a las mujeres. Sus gemidos provocaron que yo también lo hiciera y su olor me fascinó. Entendí rápidamente que no podía tocarme a mi mismo, ni buscar mi liberación. Primero estaban las mujeres. Ellas nunca me harían favores sexuales a mi.

Después de media hora acariciando su centro, ella me enseñó a acariciar sus pechos, a lamerlos y jugar con ellos como era debido. Me enseñó a acariciar el resto del cuerpo y como debía contener mis ansias de eyacular.

-Muy bien.- Sulpicia se levantó de la cama y me empujó contra ella.- Ahora ya sabes acariciar a una mujer con tus manos. Ahora te enseñaré a hacerlo con juguetes sexuales.- Señaló un armario empotrado que ni siquiera había visto antes.

Sulpicia sacó infinidades de juguetes y me enseñó a utilizar cada uno con su cuerpo. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez me sentía más y más excitado. Cuando me impartió la última lección, se levantó, se puso la bata y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Y...ahora?- Pregunté jadeante.

-Ahora entrará Tanya.- Ella abrió la puerta.- Te enseñará el resto.

La mujer salió por la puerta y en su lugar, entró otra chica de cabellos rubios y joven. Me tapé como pude con el cubre dorado. Una risa angelical salió de su finos labios y tras cerrar la puerta, se acercó a mi.

-Ya sabes acariciar y jugar con una mujer.- Tanya se sentó a mi lado.- Ahora te enseñaré a satisfacerlas.

Tanya se quitó su bata y mi corazón golpeó furiosamente en mi pecho. Era joven y muy hermosa. Me arrancó el cubre de las manos y observó mi cuerpo aún duro.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé pensando que no estaba bien.

-No lo sientas.- Ella me sonrió.- Me encanta lo que veo.

Tanya se acostó en la cama y me ordenó que me colocara entre sus piernas de rodillas. Sus piernas se abrieron y jadeé ante la visión.

-Ahora aprenderás a dar placer también con tu boca.- Aquello me dejó parado. - No seas tímido, a todas las clientas les encanta. Ahora ya sabes como tocarme con tus manos.

Asentí y acerqué mi mano temblorosa a su cuerpo. Tras acariciar sus suaves pliegues, suspiré y acerqué mi rostro a sus pechos. Ella me indicó como le gustaba y los mordí y lamí como a Sulpicia.  
>Poco a poco descendí y llegué a su sexo caliente y húmedo. Aquella sensación me gustó demasiado. Paseé mi lengua de arriba abajo y gemí contra su sexo.<p>

Sentí sus manos entrelazarse en mis cabellos y sus gemidos llegaron amis oídos. Me animé un poco más y adentré mi lengua en su centro. Tanya arañó mis hombros. Introduje mis dedos en su interior y marqué un ritmo frenético. Mi lengua iba y venía por su clítoris y el fuego que habitaba en mi interior estaba a punto de explotar. Tanya se retorció bajo mis caricias y tiró de mis cabellos.

-Basta.- Me pidió despacio.- Lo haces demasiado bien. Ahora penétrame.- Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y gemí.- No lo has hecho nunca.- Y rió.

Sin dejarle hablar más tiempo, me coloqué sobre su cuerpo y cogí mi miembro acercándolo a su entrada. Sentí el calor que desprendía y jadeé contra su cuello. Ella rió suavemente y enredó sus piernas en mis caderas. Me adentré en ella de una estocada y un sonido ronco salió de mi garganta.

-Ah.- Gemí.- Lo siento.- Susurré al sentir que un nudo se formaba en mi bajo vientre.- Es...

-Vamos.- Ella aceleró el ritmo de mis embestidas con sus manos en mis nalgas.- Correte. Mañana tendrás más y poco a poco cogerás el punto.

Tras sus palabras, sentí como explotaba y todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas. El calor se desvaneció poco a poco y mi respiración se agitó. Cuando sentí como me derramaba en su interior, me aparté de su cuerpo jadeante.

-Yo...- Traté de disculparme.

-Mañana más.- Ella se levantó, se tapó con la bata y salió de allí.

La habitación estaba en silencio. Tan solo mi agitada respiración, se podía escuchar allí. Me tapé el cuerpo entre las sábanas y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había estado tan mal. Una parte de mi, seguía queriendo huir de allí. Otra más intensa, me prometía placer infinito. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe y me dormí.

Al despertar, tenía una bandeja de comida en la mesa y una nota acompañándola. Me levanté despacio y la cogí entre mis dedos. Al abrirla, me di cuenta que estaba escrito el nombre de Aro. Me senté de nuevo en la cama y suspiré.

"El informe ha sido excelente. Mañana serás trasladado a tu nueva habitación y pronto tendrás tus primeras clientas. Espero que las normas, se grabaran bien en tu cabeza. Nos vemos pronto. Aro. "

Dejé la carta en la cama y mi estomago rugió. Sonreí sin importancia y cogí la bandeja. Aquello iba a ser una aventura extraña. 


	4. Si Maestras

**Capitulo tres. Si, maestras.**

Aprender es saber disfrutar. Negarse es amargarse.

Una vuelta sobre mis talones y de vuelta a empezar. De un lado a otro de la habitación, encerrado, dolido y asustado. Aquello iba a ser muy largo. La voz de esas mujeres retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez ¿Cuando volverían? La puerta se abrió y pude ver los cabellos cortos, rizados y negros de mi tío.

-Buenos días.- Aro río.- Espero que ya estés más calmado.

-Aro.- Susurré.

-El mismo.- Extendió sus brazos y me sonrió.- Así que eras virgen de verdad.

-Si.- Susurré mirando mis pies descalzos.- Era.

-Muy bien.- Se acercó con pasos duros hasta mi persona.- Acompañame.

-¿Donde me llevas?- Mi voz salió algo ronca.

Mientras me arrastraba por aquel pasillo, pude sentir como mi estomago se cerraba y las nauseas se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza sobre mi brazo y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios.

-Tranquilo.- Aro me miró con la ceja alzada parándose frente a una puerta blanca y grande.- Solo te te he traído a la que será su nueva habitación.

Sentí como me soltaba del brazo y me empujaba contra aquellas puertas blancas. Intenté sacarle algún parecido en aquel instante con mi padre. Al fin y al cabo eran medio hermanos. Sin embargo no conseguí nada. Mi padre era de tez clara, rubio y de ojos azules. Este hombre era moreno, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos casi negros.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?- Pregunté mientras él empujaba aquellas puertas.

-El suficiente como para pagar la deuda de tu padre.- Se giró de golpe antes de dejarme entrar.- Tu verás. O pagas la deuda o ellos mueren.

-¡No!- Entré en la habitación y mis ojos empezaron a escocer conforme vi a Tanya en la cama completamente desnuda.

-Hoy te enseñará las posturas más habituales entre nuestras clientas.- Aro me señaló a Tanya.- después te explicará unas cuantas cosas sobre ellas.

-No seas tan duro.- Tanya sonrió a Aro.- Aprenderá.

-Eso espero.- aro le sonrió.- La señora Tucci está esperando.

-¿Le vas a llevar fuera?- Tanya abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Quiero que sea la primera en probarlo.- Aro me clavó el dedo en el pecho.- Sabes que paga demasiado si le gustan los servicios y que solo lo hace en su domicilio.

-Entonces lo prepararé a conciencia.- Tanya se levantó y cogió mi mano.

Al sentir su tacto, por alguna razón extraña, me sentí tranquilo. Sin poder evitarlo, bajé mis ojos por su desnudo cuerpo y sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a arder. Ella iba a enseñarme lo que le gustaba a esa mujer.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, mientras me arreglaba el nudo de la corbata. Tras tener las clases practicas con Tanya, ella, me había enseñado que ropas debía llevar. Cuando abrió el armario y tendió aquel traje encima de la cama, supe que aquello iba muy enserio y aquella mujer que me esperaba era real.

-Vamos.- La voz del tal James llegó a mis oídos.

Me giré despacio y salí de aquella habitación. Debía recordar todo aquello que Tanya me había enseñado. Durante el trayecto en limusina, no dejé de pensar en las posiciones practicas. Nunca imaginé que en el sexo hubiera tantas y tantas...

-¿Tienes miedo?- La voz de James me sacó una vez más de mis pensamientos.- Estás pálido.

-¡No!- me defendí inmediatamente.- Solo que no sé...

-La mujer a la que vas a visitar es realmente hermosa.- Y rió mientras salía del vehículo.- Sal.

Lo seguí tras un ajardinado enorme y nos detuvimos en una puerta blanca decorada con miles de clases de flores. La puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia de ojos claros sonrió a James.

-Mi ama los espera donde siempre.- La mujer se hizo a un lado y nos dejó entrar.- Espero que este jovenzuelo la complazca. Sabes que ella es muy especial.

-Lo sé.- James tiró de mi brazo.- Este joven promete.

Subimos unas escaleras en forma de caracol y pude observar varios cuadros colgados en la pared. Al llegar al segundo piso, nos detuvimos ante unas puertas dobles color cereza. La mujer tocó despacio y una voz muy fina nos dio permiso para pasar.

Caminé tras James y al entrar en aquella instancia, todo empezó a darme vueltas. Mis ojos se enfocaron en aquella mujer. Era hermosa, sin embargo demasiado mayor. Tal vez tenía la edad de mi madre. La joven se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. James se hizo a un lado y me presentó.

-Él es Edward.- Me dio un pequeño empujón hacía la mujer.- Es un jovenzuelo de dieciséis años y promete. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Iré donde siempre, si ocurre algo ya sabe donde localizarme.

-Bien, James.- La mujer hizo un aspaviento con la mano y él se marchó.- Así que Edward.

-Si señora.- Agaché un poco la cabeza y le sonreí avergonzado.

-Esta bien.- La mujer se acercó despacio hacía mi.- Enseñame lo que sabes hacer a las mujeres. Si lo haces bien, te recompensaré.

Me acerqué despacio hacía la mujer y respiré hondo unas cuantas veces. La cabeza aún me daba vueltas. Estiré mis manos y acaricié su mejilla. En ese instante recordé las últimas palabras de Tanya "Nunca beses en la boca y nunca dejes que te toquen" Acerqué mis labios a su cuello y empecé a besar suavemente su piel. Mi estómago en ese momento se revolvió. Aquella mujer podría ser mi madre al igual que Sulpicia.

-¿Le gusta?- Pregunté a la mujer mientras desataba su bata y besaba su hombro.

-Tienes las manos suaves y unos labios aterciopelados.- Sus manos empezaron a desanudarme la corbata.

-Estoy aquí para su placer, señora Tucci.- Alcé mi rostro en el instante en que ella bajó al mano a mi miembro.- No para el mio.

La mujer sonrió y se alejó de mi. Tras unos cuantos pasos, encendió la luz principal y sentí como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Una fotografía de gran tamaño, colgaba de la pared. La joven estaba preciosa. Sus ojos parecía que me observaran. El corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho ¿Que hacía yo allí?

-¿Por qué te has detenido?- La mujer me sonrió y vi que su sonrisa era idéntica a la de la foto.

-Nada importante, señora Tucci.- Le sonreí como pude y me acerqué a ella tirando de su bata y dejándola desnuda ante mi.- Solo déjese llevar.

Tras aquellas palabras, la recosté en la cama y besé su cuerpo. Mis manos acariciaban sus curvas y mi lengua lamía sus pechos. La mujer empezó a gemir y en ese instante mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Sus pezones endurecidos bailaban bajo mi lengua y su centro húmedo se contraía contra mis dedos.

-Abra más las piernas, mujer.- Le pedí mientras lamía su vientre y bajaba hasta su centro.

-Oh si.- La mujer apretó mis cabellos entre sus dedos.- Joven y con buena lengua.

Lamí su clítoris y mordisqueé sus labios mientras introducía mis dedos rápidamente en su sexo. El sudor perlaba su piel y sentí que mi temperatura empezaba a ascender. Sus manos bajaron la chaqueta por mis hombros y me separé de su cuerpo para desnudarme. La mujer me miró extrañada y se incorporó en la cama.

-Tienes buen cuerpo.- Sonrió.- ¿Ejercitas?

-Si.- Me bajé la ropa interior y me acerqué a la cama de nuevo.- Pero yo no importo.- susurré contra sus pechos.- Solo déjese llevar.

Tras aquellas palabras, puse en practica todo lo que esa mañana me había enseñado Tanya sobre esta mujer. Le encantaba hacerlo rudo, así que la incorporé y la puse a cuatro patas. Tras penetrarla duramente, ella empezó a gritar mi nombre. Aquello era una buena señal. Sus paredes se estrecharon sobre mi miembro exprimiéndolo y tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces si no quería terminar en ese instante.

Cuando la mujer se calmó un poco y empezó a respirar ritmicamente, al giré de golpe y coloqué sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Mientras la volvía a embestir, acariciaba sus pechos entre mis dedos. Sus labios se entreabrían buscando aire y por mi frente descendían gotas de sudor. Mis labios se abrieron buscando aire y un gemido se escapó de mi garganta.

-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó la señora. Esa era la pregunta clave.- Dime.

-Me gusta verla disfrutar.- Tanya me había repetido millones de veces esas palabras durante la mañana.

-Eso esta bien.- Ella se sentó en la cama y me hizo levantarme.- Levanta.

-Como deseé.- Observé de reojo la fotografía y sentí nuevamente ese nudo en el estómago.

-De rodillas.- Me ordenó la mujer.- Y tómame así.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y me arrodillé en el suelo tomándola nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas. Apreté sus pechos entre mis dedos y sus pezones entre mis dientes. Sus jadeos eran tremendamente audibles en cualquier parte de la casa.

Tras un nuevo orgasmo en su cuerpo, no pude aguantar más y exploté. Aquella mujer me había hecho salir de su cuerpo cada vez que yo me tensaba. Realmente era una experta en el sexo. Durante casi tres horas le había hecho todo aquello que me había pedido. Me aparté de ella y me acerqué al sillón donde estaban mis ropas.

-Nos vemos el viernes que biene.- La mujer pasó su dedo indice por mi espalda desnuda recorriendo mi columna.

Una vez más, observé aquella fotografía. Al salir de la habitación, James, me estaba esperando en el piso de abajo. En aquel instante, observé aquella sal ay pude ver aquel rostro conocido en todas partes. Me maldije millones de veces y maldije a Aro otras tantas. En cuanto entré en la limusina, pude ver como James guardaba un cheque en una carpeta. El hombre me sonrió y cogió su teléfono móvil.

-Creo que Aro se pondrá muy contento.- Me comentó mientras esperaba que le contestaran al otro hilo del teléfono.- Ya verás.

-Bien.- Y observé el oscuro cristal del vehículo. La imagen de aquella joven no podía borrarse de mi memoria. Por primera vez en mi vida había entrado en casa de Bianca y no por algún tipo de tarea del instituto, si no para follarme a su madre. Al pensarlo de esa forma, las nauseas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

-Si, Aro.- James rió.- Le han pagado el doble.

-James.- lo llamé tapándome la boca.- James.

-¡Dime!- El hombre rubio me gritó.

-Creo que...- Sus piré.

-¡Mierda!- James frenó de golpe.- Nos vemos ahora, Jefe.

Tras colgar el teléfono me abrió al puerta y salí corriendo hacía la cuneta. No pude evitar que la comida o lo que quedaba de ella, saliera de mi cuerpo. Aquello era difícil de digerir y más si era la madre de Bianca. Al acabar, me adentré de nuevo en la limusina y él me cerró al puerta con fuerza. James no habló en el resto del trayecto.

Al llegar ami habitación, pude ver a Tanya en mi cama desnuda y con una botella de champan. No tenía ganas de nada en aquel instante. Solo deseaba borrar aquellas imágenes de la casa hasta el viernes siguiente cuando me tocara follármela de nuevo.

-Bienvenido.- Tanya me sonrió.- Esto hay que celebrarlo.

-Gracias Tanya.- Le sonreí de medio lado y me senté en la cama.- pero estoy muy cansado.

-¿Y quien no lo estaría tras follarse a esa mujer?- Ella se sentó y me sonrió maliciosamente.- Picarín.

-En serio.- Me levanté de la cama.- Solo quiero una ducha.

-Esta bien.- Ella se levantó y caminó hacía el baño.- te prepararé el baño. Tómate tu tiempo, aquí te espero.

Suspiré y me adentré en la bañera. El agua estaba realmente buena. Cerré mis ojos y recordé a mi compañera de clase. Aquello iba a ser muy difícil viernes tras viernes. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando me di cuenta que aquella solo era mi primera clienta ¿Quien serían las demás?


	5. El tiempo hace el experto

**Capitulo cuatro. El tiempo hace al experto. **

La buena enseñanza es aquella que se imparte bajo la constancia. 

JUNIO 2008. ITALIA.

Observaba el pastel anonadado. La señora Tucci le había puesto mucho empeño y lo había decorado ella misma. La sonrisa de su rostro me lo decía todo. Esa mujer siempre requería mis servicios, no dejaba que otro hombre de Aro la tocara. Sonreí en respuesta y tras pedir mi deseo soplé las veinte velas.

Llevaba cuatro años trabajando para mi tío. Demasiadas mujeres habían pasado por mis manos. Algunas incluso jovencitas de diecisiete años. Por la noche cuando estaba en la mansión, siempre llevaba puesto un pantalón de chandal y una camiseta holgada. Sin embargo cuando era la hora de trabajar, me enfundaba en los mejores trajes de diseñadores para lucirme.

La señora Tucci siempre exigía que fuera de blanco con corbata y gafas de sol. Ese era su atuendo favorito. Le encantaba arrancarme los botones de la camisa. La mayoría de las veces, vestía con ropa que ella misma me había comprado. Su pago siempre era el mismo "el doble de msi honorarios" ella decía que era lo mejor que Aro podía tener dentro de aquella mansión.

Las nueve clientas restantes, pagaban lo justo por msi servicios, así que a Aro le encantaba mandarme con la señora Tucci cada vez que me requería. Por eso mismo ahora estaba delante de aquella tarta junto al mar. Levante la vista y ella se acercó a mi, acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-¿Te gusta la tarta?- Ella me sonrió.

-Tiene muy buena pinta.- Contesté sonriendo como a ella le gustaba.

-Hoy vendrá Bianca a la casa de la playa.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿A que hora nos iremos?- Alargué mi mano y acaricié su escote.

-No iremos a ninguna parte.- La señora Tucci me sonrió de una forma extraña.

-Bianca no puede...- Nunca le había contado que ella y yo íbamos a clase juntos en el pasado.

-Ella ya es mayorcita y sabe muy bien que su padre y yo no nos entendemos desde hace muchos años.- La señora Tucci cogió a su gata de Angora en brazos.- No pasa nada por que te vea aquí.

-Bianca tiene veinte años.- Tragué saliva pesadamente. Si ella me veía allí...- Yo acabo de cumplirlos.

-Cariño...- La señora Tucci se sentó a mi lado y cogió mi mano.- Si quiere tus servicios...que los pague.

-Esto es muy difícil para mi.- Suspiré.

Debía admitir que durante estos cuatro años bajo las ordenes de mi tío, jamás me había imaginado que algo así pasaría. Mis padres habían desaparecido de nuestra casa, el mismo día que Aro Vulturi me llevó a la mansión. Una de las veces que pude más o menos escaparme, volví a casa para verlos aun que fueran cinco minutos y la casa estaba completamente vacía y a la venta.

Aquel día el mundo se hizo pequeño para mi. Tan solo deseaba que se cumpliera mi condena y poder buscarlos. Bianca nunca había aparecido por la casa de la señora Tucci. Aun que sabía que era su hija y mi compañera de clases, jamás le conté nada. Ni de donde provenía, ni quien era.

-¿Que ocurre?- Ella me sonrió.- No voy a ponerme celosa por eso.

Sus palabras estallaron en mi mente "No voy a ponerme celosa" tragué en seco y me levanté del asiento. Sabía perfectamente que no podía contar nada de mi pasado. Ella solo conocía mi nombre, así que nunca podría relacionarme con nadie de aquel barrio rico. Aún así, ahora me veía en la obligación de decirle quien era.

-Señora Tucci.- Susurré.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames Daniela.- Ella se levantó detrás de mi.- Vamos, desenbucha.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- Agaché la cabeza.- Era compañero de Bianca en el instituto.

-Compañero de Bianca.- Susurró.- ¿Como? Ella va a los mejores colegios de esta ciudad ¿Cullen?

-Si, señora.- La miré un poco asustado.

-Ya veo.- Ella se acercó a mi y cogió mis manos entre las suyas.- ¿Por qué estas en esto?

-No creo que deba contarte todo esto.- Aparté la mirada de esa mujer.-Mi tiempo aquí ya casi se ha agotado.- Aparté las manos.- Espero que no le diga a Aro nada...

-Tu tiempo no se ha acabado.- Ella me sonrió.- Bianca esta en camino y hablé con Aro para que te quedaras hasta mañana.

En ese instante mi respiración se cortó de golpe. Ella ya había contratado mis servicios para su hija ¿Estaba loca? Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente en mi pecho y la sangre bajaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo hasta casi abandonarlo haciéndome caer redondo al suelo.

-No.- Cerré mis ojos. Todo me daba vueltas.- No.

-Ya ha llegado.- La señora Tucci me ayudó a ponerme en pie.- quedate aquí. La mandaré dentro de la casa y ahora seguimos hablando. Toma un poco de chocolate.

No se como pude llegar a la mesa. Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Alcé mi temblorosa mano y cogí un bombón de la mesa. Durante todo este tiempo, había acatado las normas seriamente. No me había dejado tocar por nadie más allá del cariño. La señora Tucci tenía la manía de acariciar mi cara, pero jamás le había dejado probar mis labios. Cuando estábamos en la cama, jamás me había tocado sexualmente. Las normas eran las normas...sin embargo...Bianca...

-Ella ya está acomodándose en la casa.- Daniela apareció por la puerta de cristal.- ¿Que más ocurre con Bianca?

-Ella me va a reconocer.- Suspiré.- Aro no...

Pensé en mi tío y lo que podría pasar si Bianca les contaba a la gente que me conocía.

-Bianca no dirá nada.- Daniela me sonrió.

-Yo iba a clase con ella.- Miré el jardín recordando aquellos tiempos.- Ella me gustaba.

-¿Por qué te metiste en esto?- Daniela se sentó a mi lado y volvió a coger mis manos entre las suyas.

-Yo no me metí en esto.- Sentí que mis ojos ardían en ese instante recordando a mis padres.- Aro...

-¿Quien es él?- Daniela frotó sus pulgares contra mis manos.

-Él es mi tío.- La miré a los ojos.- Mi padre se fue a la ruina y pidió su ayuda. Aro lo traicionó y como pago...me utiliza.

-¡Edward!- Daniela acarició mis cabellos.- Eso es...

-No me importa.- Ahora ya no me importaba.- Mis padres son lo primero.

-Eso esta muy bien.- Daniela me miraba con ¿tristeza?

-Ya no queda mucho.- Sonreí.- Un par de años tal vez...

-¿No tienes estudios?- Preguntó sorprendida.- Tenias dieciséis años ¿verdad?

-Así es.- Suspiré.- Cuando salga de toda esta mierda, intentaré rehacer mi vida junto a mis padres.

-No tengas miedo.- Daniela miró hacía la puerta de cristal.- Nosotras no diremos nada.

Bianca apareció por la puerta. Sus cabellos rubios estaban igual de largos y brillantes que hacía tiempo atrás. Su sonrisa me cautivó de nuevo en cuanto la vi. Su madre era muy hermosa, pero ella...

-Hola.- Me levanté de la silla y estiré mi mano para besar la suya.- Encantado.

-Me suena su cara.- Bianca miró a su madre.- Soy Bianca.

-Un placer conocerla señorita.- Miré de reojo a Daniela y traté de tranquilizarme. Bianca no me había reconocido...aún...

-No sé.- Daniela sonrió a su hija y la hizo sentarse a nuestro lado.- Hoy estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Edward.

-Edward...- Bianca abrió sus ojos como platos.- Edward Cullen ¿Que haces aquí? Hace mucho tiempo que desapareciste. Espera...- Ella se levantó de golpe de la silla.- ¿No serás el prostituto?

-Si.- Mi voz salió en un susurro.

-¿Como es posible?- Ella miró asombrada a su madre.- Desaparecisteis. Fui a vuestra casa y ya no estabais.

-Es una larga historia.- Daniela hizo sentarse a su hija.- Ahora es lo que es.

-Si.- Ella se sonrojó.

-Solo es mi trabajo.- Me levanté despacio de la silla y le sonreí.- Si me lo permiten...iré al baño un momento.

Tras aquellas palabras, salí en dirección hacía el baño lo más aprisa que pude. Al entrar, cerré la puerta con pestillo y dejé que mi cuerpo resbalara por la puerta hasta el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas sin control alguno. Durante muchas noches, había llorado contra la almohada echando de menos a mis padres. Otras veces al tener a una clienta nueva y escuchar sus gritos y exigencias. Otras simplemente, porque Aro me gritaba durante más de una hora, recordándome las normas cuando llegaba con alguna prenda de ropa o algún regalo.

Esta vez era completamente diferente. Esta vez lloraba al ser reconocido. Ella seguía igual de hermosa como siempre. Ella era un ángel y yo...sequé mis lágrimas y lavé mi rostro. Debía ser fuerte un día más. Debía afrontar mi destino. Salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo al jardín. Antes de salir, las escuché hablar a las dos.

-Ese iba conmigo a clase.- Bianca estaba sonrojada.- y me gustaba. Un día desapareció. Era muy buen estudiante. Ganaba muchos concursos y nunca se metía en problemas.

-La gente cambia y decide cosas.- Daniela intentaba que dejara el tema.- Además, si te gustaba...ahora es tu oportunidad. He pagado mucho dinero por que él este aquí el fin de semana.

-Lo aprovecharé.- Bianca sonrió a su madre.- Eso no lo dudes. Solo que resultó extraño verlo a él.

-Disculpen.- Dije acercándome a la mesa.- Ya estoy.

-Bien.- Daniela se levantó de su asiento.- Yo me iré de compras al centro comercial.- Ella me guiñó el ojo.- Volveré tarde. Nos vemos.

¿Ella se iba? La miré sorprendido ¿Que iba a hacer yo allí con Bianca? Negué con al cabeza y sonreí tímidamente...al fin y al cabo era un prostituto, así que lo único que podía hacer era...me quedé parado ante Bianca cuando nos quedamos solos. Daniela estaba realmente loca.

-Bueno.- Bianca se sentó y cogió una copa de Champan.- Siéntate. Hablaremos primero de unas cuantas cosas.

Aquellas palabras me pusieron más nervioso todavía ¿Que quería saber ella? Me senté despacio y la observé ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?


	6. Bianca

**Capitulo cinco. Bianca.**

Las normas cambian... y no siempre cuando uno desea.

Los minutos pasaban y aquello cada vez era más y más insoportable. Sus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos y su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Tragué un par de veces y al final decidí hablar primero. Podía sentir claramente como mis manos temblaban y mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mi pecho.

-Bianca.- susurré al fin.- ¿Que necesitas saber?- En ese instante aparté mi mirada de su rostro.

-Todo.- Ella se levantó despacio de la silla y caminó descalza por el césped hacía mí.- Necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué?- Me levanté de la silla al ver sus intenciones.

-¿Por qué te levantas?- Sentí como el sudor empezaba a formarse en mi frente.

Por primera vez, me sentía nervioso ante su presencia. Por primera vez, me sentía un simple prostituto usado para sus fines. Por primera vez, me sentía insignificante.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Señalé la casa.- La mujer podría estar mirándonos.

Era una excusa tonta, lo sé. Sin embargo no podía acercarme a ella. Durante varios años, ella lo había sido todo para mi en secreto. Sus ojos azules eran mi mañana y su sonrisa mi día de sol en la más intensa tormenta.

-Tonterías.- Ella rió bajito.- Le di el día libre conforme entré aquí.

-Ah.- Suspiré, no había nada más que decir.- Bien...

-Edward.- Bianca se acercó a mi y posó su mano sobre mi camisa blanca.- Siéntate.

-Si.- Sentí como caía en la silla de golpe tras su pequeño empujón.

-Lo primero que quiero saber...- Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, levantándose su diminuto vestido.- Es si te gusto.

¿Como? Abrí mis ojos como platos. Aquello no estaba bien...las normas...los castigos...Aro nunca permitía hablar de esa forma a los prostitutos con sus clientas.

-Bianca.- Intenté levantarla de mi regazo, ya que poco a poco iba balanceándose contra mis caderas.- Las cosas no funcionan de esta forma.

-¿Y como funcionan?- Ella sonrió con picardía.- Te follas a mi madre...y ahora quiero que me lo hagas a mi.

Bianca se levantó de golpe de mi cuerpo y tiró de mi brazo para que me levantara. Realmente las cosas eran muy diferentes a cuando iba al instituto. La seguí pesadamente. Sentía como si en mis pies, en vez de zapatos, llevara plomo. Subí las escaleras tras ella y observé que en las paredes había más fotografías de ella y su familia. Una luz brillante llamó mi atención y observé que era el ventanal de una habitación enorme.

-¿Me vas a hablar ahora un poco más claro?- Ella me empujó sobre la cama.

Pude observar que las paredes estaban pintadas en un amarillo pálido. Los muebles eran sencillos y oscuros. Un espejo adornaba las puertas del armario empotrado y unas flores blancas el escritorio.

-No, no sé.- Dije al fin rindiendome.- Puedo decirte cosas...- Y le sonreí.

-Echaba de menos tu sonrisa.- Ella se sentó sobre mis caderas y me sonrió.- Cuando desapareciste, me lamenté una y otra vez el no haberte dicho nunca que me gustabas.

-Sabía que lo hacías.- Posé mis manos en sus caderas.

-¿Como?- Ella se sonrojó.

-Tu mirada.- La levanté un poco y ella gimió.- Siempre me sonreías. Y allí donde mirara, siempre estabas tú.

-Me he sorprendido mucho al verte aquí.- Ella se sonrojó demasiado.- Mi madre me comentó que el chico que pagaba era guapo, pero nunca imaginé que ese fueras tú.

-Las cosas nunca son como las esperas.- La levanté de mi cuerpo y me acerqué a ella.- Verás, esto es nuevo para mi. Nunca me he acostado con alguien que conociera y mucho menos de mi edad.

-Entonces, será algo nuevo para los dos.- Ella apoyó sus manos en mis hombros.- Yo jamás me he acostado con alguien que no fuera mi novio.

-Bianca.- La paré al sentir sus manos desabrochar mi camisa.- Hay unas normas para esto.

-Edward.- Bianca besó mi mejilla.- Habrá normas, pero para mi no me estoy acostando con el prostituto.- Ella se arrodilló en la cama frente a mi.- Si no con el chico que siempre me ha gustado.

Su mano descendió hasta el broche de mi pantalón. Sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo. Nunca me habían acariciado así...nunca lo había permitido...nunca me lo habían permitido.

-No puedes hacer eso.- Aparté su mano sin darme cuenta.- Las normas lo prohíben.

-¿Y cuales son esas normas?- Pude ver como poco a poco ella se enfadaba.

-No son difíciles.- Dije sin aliento cuando dejó caer su vestido a la cama y vi sus pechos.- Realmente, solo es una.- Jadeé al ver como se acariciaba el pezón.

-¿Cual es?- ella gimió al acabar la pregunta.

-El placer solo es de la mujer.- Y me acerqué apartando la mano de su pecho.- Solo tú recibes el placer, para eso me pagan.

-Que aburrido.- Ella suspiró y acarició mi rostro con su dedo indice.- Eso no es divertido.

-Lo es.- Dije en voz alta.- Así son las normas.

-¿Nadie te a tocado?- Ella bajó la vista a mi entrepierna.

-No te responderé a eso.- Desabotoné mi camisa.- De todas formas, tampoco puedo hablar de cosas que no sean importantes.- Me acerqué a su cuerpo.- Así que si tu madre te ofreció mis servicios, hagamos lo que he venido a hacer.

-Te has vuelto frío.- Ella susurró las palabras mientras miraba las sábanas.

-Es mi trabajo.- Me levanté de la cama.- Te guste o no, deberíamos actuar como si no nos conociéramos, por el bien de los dos.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Ella se levantó el vestido y se tapó su cuerpo.

-Entonces debería devolver el dinero y marcharme.- Giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé hacía la puerta.

Algo en mi interior no estaba bien. Nunca había deseado acostarme con alguien de esa forma. En el fondo de mi ser, deseaba tirarme en esa cama y por una vez en mi vida, tomar a la clienta como si fuera realmente mía.

-¡No te vayas!- Ella se levantó dejando caer el vestido a sus pies. No llevaba ropa interior.- Te he deseado desde que recuerdo.- Ella puso una cara extraña.- No puedo dejarte marchar.

-¿Entonces...?-La miré con las cejas levantadas.

-Lo haré como me digas.- Ella suspiró y se acercó a mi con andares felinos.- Solo como tú digas.

-Bien.- Me acerqué a ella y la pegué a mi cuerpo.- Entonces, solo calla y disfruta.

Tras esas palabras, cogí uno de sus pechos en mi mano y lo acaricié lentamente con mi pulgar. Ella gimió contra mi cuello.

-¿Puedo besar tus labios?- Bianca alzó su cabeza y me crucé con sus mirada azul.

-No.- Besé su cuello y ella volvió a gemir.- Esto solo es para ti, por eso pagas.

Ella asintió en silencio y gimió cuando la levanté entre mis brazos. Al llegar a la cama, la dejé suavemente en ella y me coloqué encima de su cuerpo. Cuando presioné contra su cuerpo desnudo, gemí contra su clavícula. No podía evitarlo, ella despertaba en mi algo que no era normal.

Tras besar sus pechos, descendí poco a poco hasta su sexo. Cuando rocé su centro húmedo con mi lengua, no pude evitar que mi sexo palpitara dentro de mis pantalones. Por un momento, deseé despojarme de mis ropas y tocarme a mi mismo mientras lamía su centro y adentraba dos dedos en su interior. Bianca se cogió a las sábanas y empezó a gritar mi nombre.

-Edward...dios...si.- Ella apretó su mano contra mi cabeza.- esto es...

Sentí como su centro palpitaba contra mis dedos y su interior se dilataba para que penetrara en él con otro dedo más. Bianca estaba llegando a su orgasmo. Cuando ella empezó a retorcerse contra la cama, sujeté sus caderas con mi brazo libre y mordisqueé su punto de placer, para luego succionarlo despacio. Ella se contrajo contra mis tres dedos y al fin sentí como explotaba contra mi boca.

-Edward.- Ella alzó la cabeza jadeante.

-Solo es el principio.- Dije sonriendole.

-Nadie se va a enterar.- Susurró contra mi cuello.- dejame tocarte.

-Bianca.- Le supliqué con la voz ronca.- No puedo...

-Edward.- Pude sentir la angustia en su voz.- No sirvo para que me den placer a mi sola.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, pude sentir sus dedos adentrarse bajo mis pantalones. El botón se desabrochó tan fácil, que pensé que lo había arrancado. Mi respiración se cortó cuando sentí sus yemas acariciar mi miembro por encima de mi ropa interior. Sin poder evitarlo, un jadeo se escapó de mis labios.

-Ah.- suspiré contra su cuello.- Para.- Le pedí.

Ella no escuchó mis suplicas una vez más. Bianca me empujó fuertemente y acabé tumbado en la cama. Vi como se levantaba de la cama y tiraba de mis ropas hasta dejarme completamente desnudo ante sus azules ojos.

-No me mires así.- Intenté taparme con mis manos.- Solo soy lo que queréis que sea.

-Solo eres Edward.- Ella se acercó a la cama y se colocó a mi lado.- Dejame tocarte solo un poco.- Volvió a recorrer mi miembro erguido con sus dedos.- Por favor.

-Bianca.- Suspiré.- Dios.- Supliqué.

-Dejame ser la única que te toque.- Su mirada era triste.

Tras sus palabras, me coloqué de lado y besé su cuello. Mis manos volaron a través de su cuerpo y mi lengua sobre sus pechos. Sentí algo que me quemaba y me separé de ella para observar su pequeña mano sobre mi sexo.

-Ah.- Gemí cuando ejerció presión en mi punta hinchada, húmeda y colorada.

-Eso es.- ella besó mi pecho y empezó a descender por él.

-¡No!- Grité al darme cuenta de lo que quería hacer.- eso no.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y alcé sus manos sobre su cabeza.- Voy a colocarme un condón.

Me levanté de la cama y deseé que ella me tocara así una vez más. Se sentía tan bien...- Solo disfruta.

Una vez me coloqué el preservativo, me posicioné entre sus piernas y decidí hacer lo que siempre hacía. Debía olvidarme de quien era ella, quien había sido y lo que acababa de pasar. Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda cuando me adentré en su interior. Tras un largo rato de embestidas, acaricié sus pechos y mordí sus pezones. Ella no dejaba de gritar mi nombre y aquello me encantaba.

Al fin ella pareció entender las normas y acabamos haciéndolo cuatro veces. Cuando anocheció, la señora Tucci apareció por la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?- Ella caminó hasta el salón y un hombre entró con muchas bolsas entre sus brazos.- Bianca, Yaiza te espera fuera para ir a la fiesta de su novio.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Bianca besó al mejilla de su madre.- Y a ti espero verte pronto.- Y me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando ella desapareció, Daniela se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?- Bianca posó su mano sobre mi muslo.- Espero que si. Aro me ha llamado, debes volver.

-Pero...- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.- Se supone que tú...

-Yo ya no voy a ser más tu clienta.- Ella me sonrió.- Ahora lo será mi hija.

-No puede ser.- me levanté del sofá de un salto.- No puede hacerme esto. No sabes cuanto me ha costado hoy hacer mi trabajo.

-Edward.- Daniela se levantó.- Me voy con mi marido de viaje.- Ella acarició mi mejilla.- y no quiero que pierdas mi ayuda.

-De...viaje...- La miré a los ojos.

-Si.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Esta noche. Nos veremos cuando vuelva.

Tras sus palabras, el hombre abrió la puerta y me esperó. Besé la mano de la señora Tucci, cogí el sobre y salí de allí sin decir nada más. Las normas cambiaban y nunca cuando yo lo deseaba. Aro me estaría esperando con otra clienta, sin embargo, no era donde yo quería estar. Bajo la protección de Daniela, siempre me sentía yo mismo.


	7. Castigo

**Capitulo seis. Castigo**

Octubre 2009. Italia.

El traqueteo de las vías me estaba poniendo nervioso. Ver a Aro sentado a mi lado era algo sumamente extraño. Hacía más de un año que la señora Tucci había desaparecido de mi vida. Según Bianca, ella estaba feliz con su marido viajando por el mundo. Las citas del fin de semana, ahora se reducían a ella. Alguna vez que otra, me había tocado recordarle las normas. Nunca había pasado el limite, sin embargo más de una vez me hubiese gustado dejarme llevar.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar su voz. Según él iba a enseñarme algo nuevo. Durante todo este tiempo, había estado encerrado en la mansión, o había ido a casa de las clientas. Nunca había salido de mi rutina. Lo miré esperando a que hablara, ya que en sus ojos negros, se podía leer claramente que esperaba algo de mi pronto.

-Te voy a enseñar una cosa muy importante.- Aro rió bajito.- Pronto estará saldada tu cuenta y una vez ocurra, saldrás de mi dominio.

-Tu dominio.- Susurré observando tras el cristal.- Se que tendré que salir de la mansión.

-No he dicho de la mansión.- Sus dedos se clavaron en mi pierna.- He dicho de mi dominio.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Jamás nos has querido?- Me separé un poco de él.- Nunca has querido a mi padre y mucho menos a mi ¿Que quieres de nosotros?

-Ellos me traicionaron.- Dijo al fin tras unos minutos de silencio.- Me regalaron y siguieron con sus vidas.

-¿Eres un Cullen?- Pregunté en un susurro.- Se que mi padre es tu medio hermano.

-Tú no sabes nada.- Aro miró el exterior.

Por un instante me fijé en las montañas que pasaban rápidamente tras los cristales. No podía tener la misma sangre que ese hombre. Odié mi vida, odié a Aro y odié ese momento. Volví a mirara a aquel hombre de cabellos y ojos negros.

-¿Donde me llevas?- El tren había cogido velocidad y eso no me gustaba. Solo podía significar una cosa...

-Te llevo a otra mansión que tengo.- Aro sonrió.- Esta muy cerca de la mansión de veraneo de los Tucci.

-¿Qué?- Cada vez entendía menos.

-Una vez pasas la mansión de los Tucci, deja de ser mi dominio. El día que quedes libre, te dejaré allí.- Aro me sonrió con malicia.

-Esta muy lejos.- Apreté mis manos sudadas contra mis pantalones.

-Te equivocas.- Aro señaló la cima de una montaña bastante lejana.- Tu casa no esta muy lejos de allí. Tu verdadera casa.

-¿Mi verdadera casa?- No entendía nada de nada.

-Naciste allí.- Aro volvió a reír.- Pero os mudasteis cuando apenas tenías tres meses.- Aro se abrió la chaqueta y sus piré intentando relajarme.- Fue cuando Carlisle te vendió.

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente ante aquel comentario. Sentí como mi garganta se secaba y mi corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho ¿Que había dicho?

-¿Vendido?- No sé con que cara lo miré, pero le hizo mucha gracia, ya que empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.- Aro.- Susurré su nombre.

-Fue la primera vez que Carlisle me pidió ayuda. Le dije claramente que tendría sus consecuencias. Con la mafia no se juega y él lo sabía.- Aro sacó un papel amarillento por los años.- Firmó un contrato.

-¿Que firmó?- Miré sus manos y pude ver claramente la firma de mi padre allí estampada.

-Tu libertad.- Negó con la cabeza.- Siempre te han tenido engañado.- Aro volvió a reír.- Eres mió incluso antes de que hablaras por primera vez.

-No.- Negué con al cabeza. Aquello no era cierto. No podía ser cierto.

-Tranquilizate.- Aro apretó de nuevo mi pierna haciendo daño.- Ya no te queda mucho conmigo.

Cada vez estaba más y más confuso. No entendía bien porque mis padres me habían vendido. Me habían traicionado...¿Lo habían hecho? Agaché la cabeza y sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla.

-Te llevo a la mansión Tucci. Bianca esta allí por unos asuntos familiares.- Aro levantó mi rostro con sus sucios dedos.- Te quedarás allí cuatro días. Es su regalo de cumpleaños.

Pude divisar un brillo especial en sus ojos. Parecía como si estuviese ganando demasiado con aquella situación. Cuatro días. Aquello era demasiado tiempo. Por la mañana había salido de mi habitación pensando que regresaría pronto. Ellos no tenían costumbre de entrar, pero estando lejos podrían hacer cuanto se les antojase.

Respiré hondo intentando que el aire llenara mis pulmones. Había cometido un error muy grande. Durante todos estos años bajo el mandato de Aro, había comprobado que la ropa que la señora Tucci me compraba era bien recibida. Sin embargo, una vez me regaló un reloj y Aro lo estampó contar el suelo haciéndolo en pedazos. Los regalos materiales no eran bien recibidos. Yo no tenía permiso para tener comodidades. Bianca me había hecho muchos regalos y estaban escondidos en mi habitación.

-Cumpleaños.- Negué con al cabeza.- El año pasado ya era mi clienta y no pidió nada tan estúpido.

-Es su último cumpleaños cerca de ti.- Aro miró el reloj.- Pronto ya no serás mío y eso le afectó mucho.

-Esta bien.- Decidí dejar de hablar y pensar en las palabras que me había dicho.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos de trayecto, en lo único que podía pensar era en mi. Recordé el papel amarillento y la firma d emi padre. Estaba firmado el mismo año que nací. Mi padre había sido capaz de venderme ¿Mi madre también? Cada segundo que pasaba, sentí como mi pecho se iba desinflando y mi corazón estrujando. Mi respiración estaba agitada, ya que trataba de no llorar ¿Me habían querido alguna vez? Negué ante ese pensamiento. Mi madre siempre había estado atenta de mi. Incluso cuando estornudaba, ella ya estaba con un pañuelo cerca.

Sentí la vibración del móvil en mi bolsillo y levanté la cabeza de golpe. Había sido un regalo de Bianca en mi último cumpleaños y siempre lo llevaba en silencio. Si aro lo descubriese, lo rompería y me castigaría por aceptarlo. Recordé el Notebook que había en mi armario. El dvd portátil estaba bajo mi almohada y la Ds en el cajón de la mesita. Si él los encontraba...un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Otro mensaje llegó a mi móvil y suspiré.

-Ya hemos llegado.- aro tiró de mi brazo haciéndome daño.- Date prisa.

El camino fue en silencio. Al bajar del tren había un coche negro esperándonos. Entré sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aquello iba a ser el mismo infierno. Las calles eran más anchas y la gente parecía sumamente rica. Incluso pude ver a una madre con sus hijos y a una joven jugando con ellos. Por lo que pude entender, ella pagaba a la muchacha para que hiciera las cosas que debía hacer una madre.

El camino se hizo largo. Unos arboles frondosos marcaron la diferencia entre aquella urbanización y la que acabábamos de pisar. Observé a Aro y lo único que pude ver en él, fue aquel mismo brillo en sus ojos de que algo iba a suceder.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Su voz sonó dura.- Pasatelo bien y obedece las normas. Aquella casa de allí.- Señaló una pintada de color marfil.- Esa era tu casa. Pronto te traeré aquí.

Tras aquellas palabras, me dejó enfrente de una verja blanca. Aro se marchó y respiré profundamente. Cuatro días junto a Bianca a solas. Sonreí y pensé que lo mejor era disfrutar. Al fin y al cabo si descubrí las cosas de mi habitación, iba ser castigado a la vuelta.

Bianca asomó su cabeza tras la puerta y me sonrió. La verja se abrió y ella me indicó con su dedo que pasara. Al llegar a su altura, ella tiró de mi brazo dentro de la casa.

-Es mi cumpleaños.- Susurró contra mi camisa.- Y le he pedido que te trajera aquí.

-Lo sé.- Me aparté un poco de ella.- ¿Que quieres hacer?

-Divertirnos.- Se desató la bata que llevaba y la dejó caer al suelo.-Mucho.

Observé su cuerpo desnudo un instante. Cada vez que la miraba desnuda, mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin más. Sentí como la tela de mis pantalones se apretaba en mis caderas y suspiré. Era la única que tenía ese efecto en mi. Se acercó lentamente hasta mi cuerpo y empezó a desnudarme.

-Se las normas.- Ella besó mi hombro.- No me las repitas.

-Siempre tengo que recordartelas.- Dije tragando pesadamente.

-Es mi cumpleaños.- Ella dejó caer mi pantalón al suelo.- Aro no es tonto. Sabe que te voy a pedir un beso como regalo de cumpleaños.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Le había pedido un beso a Aro por su cumpleaños? No podía caer en su juego. Las normas eran las normas.

-¿Y que te dijo?- Alcé una ceja.

-Que no.- Ella arrugó su pequeña y blanca nariz.

-No tengo nada más que decir.- Suspiré y la atraje hacía mi cuerpo.- Solo dejate llevar como siempre.

Los tres días siguientes, no fueron muy diferentes a los otros fines de semana que pasaba con ella. Ella preguntaba mucho y yo no respondía. Por lo demás, solíamos estar en la cama casi todo el día. El lunes había llegado y vi una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Bianca cuando bajé a la cocina.

-¿Has dormido bien?- Siempre dormía en otra habitación cuando acabábamos de follar.

-Si, gracias.- Me acerqué a ella despacio.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños de verdad.- Ella caminó lentamente hacía mi hasta colocar sus manos en mi pecho.- Nadie se va a enterar Por favor, Edward.

-Bianca.- Apreté su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío.

-Te amo.- Apretó su cara contra mi pecho.

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo.- Sentí como mi voz se rompía.- Ya hemos hablado de esto otras veces, por favor.

-Solo un beso.- Sentí como mi camisa se mojaba en la zona del pecho.- Es nuestra última vez juntos. Por favor, hazme el amor.

-Yo no hago el amor.- Negué con al cabeza y traté de separarla de mi cuerpo.- Yo solo follo.

-Edward.- Algo en mi interior se rompió por completo. Bianca me gustaba y demasiado. Siempre lo había hecho y esto me estaba matando.- Por favor.

Tras aquella suplica, no pude resistirme más. La alcé entre mis brazos y la senté de golpe contra al encimera. Ella me sonrió y le contesté de la misma forma.

-Solo una ves.- Me dije más para mi mismo que para ella.- No nos hará daño.

Cerré mis ojos y junté mis labios contra los de ella. Sentí su calor traspasarme. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Era mi primer beso. Sentí como mi labio inferior temblaba con su roce. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro y lo acuné despacio. Ella abrió un poco la boca y sentí el calor de su aliento chocar contra mis labios.

-Si.- Bianca tiró de mi camisa para separarme de ella.- Vamos arriba.

Asentí de forma tonta. El roce de sus labios y el calor de su boca, me habían dejado tonto. Subí despacio las escaleras y sentí el roce de la ropa interior contra la punta de mi miembro. Me sentía realmente excitado. Posé la mano suavemente sobre mis pantalones y apreté mi sexo duro y palpitante. Un gemido suave escapó de mis labios.

-¿Excitado?- Ella miró mi mano.- ¿Te estas tocando?

Al escuchar esas palabras, recordé las normas "No te darás placer a ti mismo nunca" Asentí suavemente con la cabeza. Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer aquello. Un extraño gruñido salió de mis labios ¿que me estaba ocurriendo? Bianca abrió la puerta de una habitación y me sonrió antes de entrar.

-Es la habitación de mi madre.- Ella tiró de mi mano.- Aquí estaremos bien.

Tras esas palabras, la levanté entre mis brazos y la dejé caer contra la cama. Ella tenía razón, una vez en la vida no me haría daño hacer el amor. Dejé caer la camisa contra el suelo y me tumbé a su lado. Ella me empujó despacio y se sentó encima de mi miembro erguido.

-Bianca.- Gemí al sentir el roce de su sexo.- Oh dios.

-Bésame otra vez.- Juntó sus labios contra los míos y gemí.- Eso es.

Poco a poco la boca de Bianca se abrió de nuevo y sentí su calor contra mis labios. La imité y sentí su suave lengua rozar mis dientes. Pasé mis manos por su espalda una y otra vez, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Apreté mis dedos contra su carne y moví mis caderas contra ella. Necesitaba que aquello acabara. Por una vez en la vida, sentía que me quemaba por dentro y no podría apagar ese fuego de ninguna forma.

Su lengua rozó al mía y me sentí extraño. Decidí dejarme llevar y la imité en sus movimientos. Adentré mi lengua en su boca y sentí como me mordía suavemente. Jadeé contra su boca sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía demasiado bien así ¿Lo habían prohibido por eso mismo? Bianca tiró de mis pantalones y se sentó en mis muslos.

-Tocate.- Me pidió sonriendo en un susurro.- Por mi.

El brillo en sus ojos, me animó a hacerlo por primera vez. Al fin y al cabo, solo lo había hecho una vez en la vida a mis catorce años. Sería nuestra última vez, era su cumpleaños y ella lo deseaba. Adentré la mano en mi ropa interior y sentí mi duro miembro contra mis dedos. Gemí ante aquel contacto. Ella me sonrió y miró hacía alguna parte.

El aire frío me hizo estremecer cuando lo sentí contra mi cuerpo desnudo. Bianca me había quitado mi ropa interior y se estaba relamiendo los labios. Por primera vez, imaginé su boca contra mi sexo. Deseché la imagen de mi cabeza y empecé a masturbarme. No tenía practica, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

-Bianca.- Gemí su nombre cuando ella se desnudó completamente y empezó a acariciarse sus pechos.

-Ahora yo.- Ella me hizo sentarme en la cama y apoyarme contra el cabecero. Acto seguido se sentó sobre mis piernas y cogió mi sexo entre sus dedos.- Así es.

Tras sus palabras, besó nuevamente mi boca. Dejé que las sensaciones me llenaran. Se sentía tan bien... Acaricié, mordí y lamí sus pechos y su sexo. Tras llevarla al orgasmo, me levanté para ponerme un preservativo. Con la única clienta que no usaba protección, era con Daniela, ya que no podía tener más hijos y no tenía ninguna enfermedad.

-No te lo pongas.- Me pidió quitándome el condón.- Uso anticonceptivas.

Estaba bastante enfadada conmigo. No la había dejado besarme más veces en la boca y tampoco la había dejado comerme la polla, así que estaba de mal humor. No es que no deseara que pasara, solo que algo en mi interior me decía que no era lo correcto.

Me coloqué sobre su cuerpo y me adentré en ella despacio. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero me encantaba la sensación. Me moví frenéticamente en su interior. Ella gritó mi nombre y arañó mi espalda. Tras un instante en que me quedé casi sin respiración, y sentí que mi cuerpo convulsionaba, me liberé.

Me aparté de su cuerpo y ella me sorprendió besándome de nuevo contra mis labios. Adentré mi lengua en su boca y con ese beso me despedí de ella. Me levanté de la cama y cogí mi ropa. Ras salir del cuarto, me dirigí a lo que había sido mi habitación y me di una ducha. Ya era hora de volver a la mansión. Ella no salió a despedirme Y eso me dolió. No podía demostrarlo, pero me hizo daño.

Al entrar en el coche, saludé a James. Él me miró con una sonrisa extraña y me indicó que iba a hablar con la señorita Bianca para que le pagara. James salió de la casa con un sobre marrón grande y una caja. Aquello me extrañó, pero no le di importancia. Al llegara la estación, me encontré con Aro. Esta vez el viaje fue en completo silencio.

Al llegar a la mansión, subí a mi habitación. Nada más entrar, descubrí que el Notebook, la Ds y el dvd portátil, estaban destrozados contra el suelo. Estaba en un grave problema. Lo recogí como pude y lo metí en una mochila. Aquello no me podía estar pasando. Aro no tardó en aparecer por la puerta. Su cara no era demasiado amigable.

-Has escondido regalos.- Aro sacudió algo contra el suelo.- Tienes un móvil y dinero escondido en el cajón.

No sabía de que me estaba hablando. Dinero no tenía por ninguna parte. Todo llegaba a mis manos en cheque y cuando llegaba. Di unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás al ver que azotaba de nuevo esa cosa contra el suelo.

-Son de Bianca.- admití al fin.- Lo siento.- Agaché la cabeza.

-¿Tienes algo con ella?- Aro me cogió del cuello y me levantó del suelo. Era la primera vez que me cogía así.- ¿Te has enamorado?

-¡No!- No estaba enamorado, pero si la quería de una forma especial.- Ella y yo ya nos conocíamos.

-¿Os conocíais?- Aro golpeó mi mejilla con su mano abierta.- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-No el di importancia.- Negué con al cabeza y sentí al sangre en mi boca.- ella sabe las normas, se las he dicho muchas veces, pero aún así...

-Aún así aceptas sus regalos ¿que más has hecho?- Él me miró con ira.

-Nada.- Mentí pensando en como ella me había masturbado y como me había besado en la boca.

-¡Mentira!- Aro sacó con su mano libre un dvd de su bolsillo.- Te has masturbado, la has besado, te la has follado sin condón y has dejado que te toque.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharle ¿Como tenía ese dvd? Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y más fuerte. Bianca me había traicionado ¿por qué? Sentí como todo mi interior se rompía.

-Te vas a quedar dos meses más.- Aro me empujó hacía James y Laurent. Los dos hombres me sujetaron cada uno de un brazo y rompieron mis ropas hasta dejarme en ropa interior. - Ahora sabrás quien soy realmente.

Tras sus palabras, sentí que me golpeaba con algo alargado. Un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios cuando sentí como mis costillas se rompían. La sangre empezó a brotar de las heridas que me estaba haciendo en el pecho y los costados. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro y mi cuerpo a temblar tras sus golpes.

-Bianca es una buena actriz.- Aro se rió.- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a su madre.- Aro escupió a mi lado.- Incluso de venderte. Ella sabe muy bien engañar ¿a que es muy hermosa?- levantó mi cara clavándome los dedos en mis mejillas.

Mi mundo terminó de romperse al comprender sus palabras. Daniela no se había ido de viaje. Bianca era su cómplice y me había engañado para que rompiera todas y cada una de las normas. No podía culparla. Intenté odiarla, pero no podía. Aro también tenía a mis padres y yo me prostituia para tenerlos a salvo.

Aro me golpeó unas cuantas veces más en la espalda y mi pecho y me dejó caer al suelo. Ordenó que salieran de la habitación. Una vez solos, se acercó a mi y me levantó del suelo para dejarme caer contra la cama de golpe.

-Recupérate.- aro me escupió de nuevo.- te quedarás aquí una semana encerado y después te iras con cada una de tus clientas. Cuando acabes, te llevaré a donde te dije.

Cerró al puerta al salir. Durante los siguientes días, solo entraba James para dejarme una bandeja con escasa comida en el escritorio. El dolor de mi pecho era casi insoportable. La sangre dejo de brotar tras al ducha, pero una costilla rota no sanaba tan pronto.

Pasados los siete días que me había dicho, entró por la puerta y temblé al verlo de nuevo. Me levantó de un tirón de la cama y me ordenó que me diera una ducha. Tras salir del baño con la toalla, me observó detenidamente.

-No se te notan ya los golpes.- Rió para si mismo mu bajito.- Solo tienes un moratón en las costillas. Podrás trabajar aun que te duela.

Me ordenó que me vistiera de blanco y me llevó a la habitación donde atendía a la señora Clurgen.

Era muy difícil contener los jadeos por el dolor de la costilla. La mujer se pensaba que era de placer y apretaba su gran y húmedo coño contra mi. Deseé que aquello acabara pronto.

Los días pasaron muy lentamente. El mes s eme hizo eterno, pero al fin llegó Diciembre y con ello llegaron los cambios. Durante ese tiempo, él, se preocupo de darme una paliza cada vez que quería. Mi costilla aún no había soldado gracias a sus constantes golpes.

La luz entró pro la ventana y me levanté como pude. Esta última paliza, me había roto un brazo y me habían cosido más de treinta puntos por el pecho y la espalda. La última clienta creyó que me había peleado. Me adentré en el baño y e lavé la cara. Ya faltaba menos, en unas horas estaría lejos de aquella mansión y de la vista de Aro. Ahora mi objetivo era buscar a mis padres y salir de allí cuanto antes.


	8. Cruzando el charco

**Hola chicas!Siento la tardanza en las actus, pero ultimamente no ando muy bien de salud y estoy con médicos y demás... Me siento muy poco en el pc, lo qu emi cuerpo me permite... y bueno he tardado mucho en escribir esta actu. Son 8 paginas, lo intenté hacer lo más largo posible para recompensaros. **

**Gracias a toda spor vuestros reviews. Me han llegado muchas alertas de autor y favoritos. De verdad muchas gracias. En estos momentos me dais animos para no dejar de escribir y seguir con esta historia. **

**Bienvenida a la gente nueva que ha dejado su review o me ha añadido a favoritos, especiamente a Gegargas... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo siete. Cruzando el charco.<strong>

Diciembre 2009 New york.

Y ahí estaba. Una vez más observaba silenciosamente los ojos de mi madre. Ni una sola palabra desde nuestro reencuentro. Horas atrás las cosas se habían complicado bastante. Aro me había dejado en la puerta de entrada de la antigua casa de mis padres y se había marchado. A paso lento me encaminé hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta con la vieja llave. Al entrar, las cosas de mis padres estaban allí. Por lo visto cuando se me llevó a su mansión, vació la casa y trajo todo a la mansión.

Caminé despacio por el pasillo de la casa, hasta una gran sala. Al llegar allí, encendí la luz y salté del susto. Una mujer estaba sentada en el sofá. Una risa conocida invadió mis oídos y sentí como mi corazón daba un brinco dentro de mi pecho. Daniela estaba sentada y me miraba con diversión.

-Bienvenido.- Ella se levantó del sofá y admiré su perfecto cuerpo a pesar su edad.- Ya eres libre.

-¿Qué...qué ha...haces...a...aquí?- Pregunté balbuceando.

-Me he escapado.- Vi la tristeza en sus ojos.- Solo quiero ayudarte.- Estiró su mano y tocó mi hinchada ceja.

Tras su tacto sisé y agaché el rostro hasta mirar el suelo. Apreté la escayola que envolvía mi brazo izquierdo y negué con la cabeza ¿Ayudarme?

-No entiendo.- Dije en un susurro.

-Se lo que ha pasado.- Ella hipó.- Bianca te traicionó por ayudarme.- Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.- Se que Aro te ha estado golpeando...por mi culpa...

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces. Bianca me había vendido, pero no por ello la culpable era su madre.

-No es...tu...culpa.- Susurré al fin.- Aro es una persona fría y distante. El poder lo tiene consumido. De todas formas, no creo que sea conveniente que estés aquí.- Miré la puerta asustado.- Puede aparecer en cualquier momento...o lo que sea.

-Aro se ha marchado, volverá en un par de horas.- Daniela levantó mi rostro con sus dedos.- Lo sé. Solo venía a darte unas cosas y a decirte donde están tus padres.

-¿Donde están?- Al escucharla me sentí nervioso.- No se si quiero verlos...

-No son malos padres.- ella se acercó a mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos.- Los conocí antes de que tú nacieras. Ellos te amaron cuando naciste.

-Me vendieron.- No pude contenerme más y lloré contra su pecho.

-No lo sé.- Ella me abrazó más fuerte.- Pero lo que si sé, es que debes hablar con ellos. No quiero que Aro te haga más daño. Ni a ti, ni a mi familia. Debo volver ya.

-Gracias.- Susurré al separarme de ella.- No odio a Bianca. Hazselo saber. Yo en su lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Gracias a ti.- Ella besó mi frente y dejó un sobre en mis manos.- Ocultalo. Aro vendrá, y si te lo ve...

-Adiós.- Cerré la puerta tras su marcha y miré a mi alrededor.- Espero verte algún día.- Hablé contra la puerta, deseando de que así fuera.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me adentré en la casa. Observé el sobre asustado. Era bastante grueso ¿Que habría dentro? Escuché la puerta y lo dejé caer bajo el sofá. Giré mi rostro bruscamente y observé a Aro entrar en el salón con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya está.- Aro se acercó con paso serio, decidido, asesino.- La casa ya esta vendida. Así esta hecho el último pago.

-¿Vendida?- Observé las fotografías de mi familia.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que ya no me sirves de nada. Las clientas se han quejado que no rindes.- Aro rió a mandíbula batiente.- Pensaba dejarte aquí, pero me debías dinero y esta es la única solución.

-¡No!- Me iba a quitar lo único que me quedaba.- No puedes hacer esto.

-Si puedo.- Y rió con más ganas.- De hecho ya esta. Me voy a firmar los papeles, así que estarás solo media hora. La casa esta vigilada.

Tras sus palabras, salió pro la puerta. Durante unos segundos no pude reaccionar, pero cuando al fin lo hice, me fui directo al sofá. Saqué el sobre de debajo y lo abrí. Allí había una dirección y unos billetes de avión. También había dinero y un móvil. Cogí la nota de papel y la abrí.

" Edward, te dejo unos billetes de avión para que podáis salir de aquí. También dinero y un móvil. La dirección donde se encuentran tus padres, esta escrita en otra nota. Si te preguntas porque lo sé, es por que yo estuve allí encerrada también. Solo sé libre y vive la vida con alegría.

Muchos besos de: Daniela Tucci."

Sonreí ante esas letras. Aquella mujer era única. Subí las escaleras y entré en las habitaciones. Me di cuenta que no había nada más que ropa y fotografías. Lo demás ya había desaparecido. Cuando abrí la del fondo del pasillo, mi cuerpo entero tembló. Allí estaba la habitación de un bebé... "Mi habitación."

Había un bolso azul encima de un mueble blanco. Observé un traje blanco con mi nombre bordado. También había una foto de mi madre conmigo en brazos. Cogí la bolsa, la manta que había a los pies de la cuna, la fotografía y un peluche. Salí por la puerta y la cerré tras de mi. Aquello era el pasado y allí debía de quedar.

Entre en otra habitación y vi un montón de cajas. Rebuscando en ellas, encontré mi música favorita. Cogí unos cuantos cd's y los metí en la bolsa azul. Tras eso, cogí el álbum de fotos de mi infancia y salí de allí.

Cuando llegué abajo, metí la bolsa de bebé en una de deporte grande. Observé el salón y cogí unas cuantas fotos de mis padres solos, y conmigo. Me acerqué a otra caja y la abrí. Allí había un diario. Lo cogí, tal vez era de mi madre. Cerré la bolsa y me senté en el sofá. Aro no tardó en llegar.

-Ya podemos irnos. La casa ya esta vendida.- Aro tiró de mi brazo y rió al ver la mochila.- ¿Te vas a llevar esas cosas?

-Si.- Bajé la mirada al suelo.- Son pocas.

-Bien, no voy a decir nada.- Salimos por la puerta y cerró con llave.- Ahora te llevaré a un sitio y desde allí...buscatelas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dentro del coche. Solo recé para que no me dejara demasiado lejos de la dirección que me había dado Daniela. El coche paró y Aro me sonrió de esa forma malévola una vez más.

-Tu destino.- Abrió la puerta y me dejó caer fuera del coche.

Vi como poco a poco se alejaba. Ahora estaba completamente solo. Me levanté del suelo, cogí la mochila y observé todo aquello que me rodeaba. Necesitaba saber donde estaba. Me acerqué a un panel. Allí había un mapa de la ciudad.

-¿Necesita algo?- Un hombre con ropas sucias me estaba mirando.-Por unas monedas, te ayudo.

No hablaba Italiano. Reconocí aquel idioma. Yo no hablaba el ingles perfectamente, pero me sabía defender muy bien. Saqué tres euros sueltos de mi bolsillo y lo miré.

-¿Donde estoy?- Le pregunté en su idioma con un mal acento.

-Las monedas.- Me exigió.- Y te lo digo.

Le tendí las monedas y el hombre las cogió con rapidez.

-Dímelo.- Le exigí.

-Estas aquí.- El hombre me señaló un punto verde en el mapa.- Aquí tienes el metro y aquí el autobús.

Tras esas palabras, se marchó dejándome allí solo de nuevo. Saqué el papel que me había dado Daniela. Según en el mapa, estaba a siete paradas de metro. Bajé las escaleras y me adentré en aquel mal oliente pasillo. Me acerqué a la taquilla y miré a la mujer.

-Quiero un billete.- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Que destino?- La mujer me miró con impaciencia.

-No lo se.- Saqué el papel y se lo tendí.- Voy a esta dirección.

La mujer arrugó la frente y me tendió el papel con un billete.

-Son dos euros con ochenta.- Tendió la mano.

-Tenga.- Saqué el último suelto que tenía y se lo tendí.

-Las vueltas.- La mujer me devolvió veinte céntimos.

Tras darle las gracias, me encaminé hacía el anden que me había visto en el mapa. El metro no tardó en llegar. Cuando subí arriba, debo reconocer que no fue de mi agrado. Nunca había estado con toda esa clase de gente y aquello no me gustó al principio. Al cabo de diez minutos, me di cuenta que aquello no estaba tan mal. Unos cantaban al final del vagón, otros leían libros o escuchaban música, y otros simplemente te miraban.

Al llegara a mi parada, bajé del metro y salí a la calle. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo me fallaba. Las costillas aún me dolían y mi mano escayolada parecía que cada vez pesara más y más. Subí las escaleras que me indicaba en el mapa y caminé por esa larga calle. Al fin pude ver el cartel que me indicaba que estaba en el camino correcto. Tras caminar cinco minutos, me encontré frente a la puerta.

Tras pensármelo durante unos minutos, al fin decidí llamar. Debía llevarme a mis padres de aquella casa y coger el avión a New York. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos oscuros, me sonrió. La mujer iba con ropa muy vieja y raída. Sus dientes estaban negros y olía demasiado mal. Supe enseguida que debía de haber puesto mala cara, ya que la mujer borró su sonrisa.

-¿A quien buscas aquí?- Preguntó seria.

-Verá...- Me quedé mirando el número por si me había equivocado de puerta. Pero no era así.- Busco a Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

La mujer abrió enormemente sus ojos y se frotó las manos. A paso lento se apartó de la puerta y me dejó entrar.

-Están dentro.- La mujer me siguió por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una sala.- Siéntate y espera.

Observé las raídas sillas. Tal vez si me sentaba allí, se romperían. Decidí quedarme de pie. Miré todo aquello que me rodeaba. Las cortinas ennegrecidas que colgaban delante de cada ventana, daban un aspecto triste a aquella sala. No había cuadros ni fotografías. Aquello solo tenía una mesa coja y las sillas.

-¿Edward?- Escuché la voz de mi madre tras de mí.

En ese preciso instante, sentí como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Llevaba años sin escuchar su melodiosa voz. Sentí como mis piernas temblaban y mis ojos empezaban a picarme. Al girarme, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y deseé llorar como un niño pequeño. El cabello de mi madre había perdido ese brillo especial que le hacía parecer de caramelo. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y sus mejillas ennegrecidas. Sus delicadas manos estaban llenas de heridas y sus ropas...

-¿Hijo?- Pude ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-No lo agobies.- La voz de mi padre se escuchó tras ella.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El cabello rubio de mi padre parecía más oscuro y sus ojos azules estaban tristes. En ese momento me di cuenta que no lo habían pasado mejor que yo. Los ojos de mi madre me recorrieron de arriba a abajo y se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de mi brazo escayolado.

-¿Que te han hecho?- Preguntó acercándose a mi.- ¿Tan malo ha sido?

Sin poder evitarlo, retrocedí. No podía permitir que me tocara. Por lo menos aún no. Ella dio dos pasos atrás resignada. Me acerqué a Carlisle y le tendí la nota de Daniela. Él asintió y le dijo algo a mi madre en el oído. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de mis padres.

Una parte de mi, quería gritar desesperada. Necesitaba gritarle a mi padre porque me había vendido y a mi madre, porque se lo había permitido. Negué con la cabeza y esperé pacientemente a que mis padres aparecieran de nuevo. Cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta de la casa, sentí que el aire fresco llenaba mis pulmones.

Caminamos durante un rato hasta llegar a la parada del metro que me había traído a ellos. Sin decir nada, comprendí que íbamos camino al aeropuerto. No podíamos retrasarlo más, o perderíamos el avión.

Y esa era mi situación ahora. Miraba fijamente a mi madre en el aeropuerto a los ojos. Intentaba buscar la razón de todo. Anunciaron nuestro vuelo y subí al avión sin decir nada. La gente nos miraba con caras extrañas, ya que parecíamos algo extraño entre la primera clase. Una vez dentro del avión, lo único que desee era llegar pronto a New york.

Pude sentír sus miradas en mi en más de una ocasión. Las preguntas estaban en la punta de mi lengua, sin embargo no podía formularlas en ese avión...allí no. Sentí mis parpados pesar y me dormí en algún momento de aquel vuelo. Me desperté sobresaltado al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Me anunció mi madre.-¿Y ahora qué?

Asentí y me levanté del asiento. Al bajar, recogí la maleta de mis padres y mi bolsa. No sabía donde iba a ir, pero tampoco nos podíamos quedar allí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. El día que llegamos a New York, Daniela me llamó al móvil que me había dado. Me quedé sorprendido al escuchar su voz y sus indicaciones. Ella me dijo que había alquilado un pequeño apartamento y donde debíamos ir a recoger las llaves. Me comunicó que allí había una cierta información para Carlisle y que solo él debía leer. Daniela se disculpó por no poder ayudarnos más. Su marido controlaba las cuentas bancarias y ya no podría enviame más dinero. Desde ese día, comprendí que debía buscar algún trabajo.

Tras cinco días en la gran manzana, me acerqué a la puerta de un pequeño bar. Con el poco dinero que me quedaba, había comprado ropa para mis padres y para mi. Aún no habíamos hablado absolutamente de nada, no me sentía preparado para ello, y mucho menos desde que Carlisle había leído la información de Daniela y se pasaba casi todo el día fuera de casa.

Entré en el bar y pregunté por la persona encargada. El hombre decidió hacerme una prueba. El trabajo sería para atender a los clientes por la noche. Era un bar de copas y habría hasta altas horas de la mañana. Al menos las cosas empezaban a ir mejor.

Al llegar a casa, escuché a mi madre llorar en la única habitación que había. Me acerqué despacio a la puerta y coloqué la mano en el pomo para abrirla. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Antes de que Aro se me llevara, ella, era mi mejor amiga.

-Mamá.- abrí la puerta despacio.- ¿Que ocurre?

Ella dio un pequeño salto del susto y se sentó en al pequeña cama que había. Su rostro se veía cansado y sus ojos rojos del llanto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creí que no me hablarías nunca.- Golpeó el lado de la cama vacío.- Ven.

Arrastré mis pies hasta la cama y me senté observándola. La había echado mucho de menos en estos años. La baracé furtemente y la apoyé en mi pecho. Si darme cuenta, un siseo salió d emis labios. Las costillas aún me dolían bastante.

-¿que te ocurre?- mi madre se apartó asustada y acarició mi pecho.

-No es nada.- le dije intentando sonreír.

-Tu inocencia ya no esta. Mi madre empezó a llorar de nuevo.- Te la hemos arrebatado.

-¿Tú sabías que Carlisle me vendió?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Él no lo sabía.- mi madre se sorbió la nariz y un hipido salió de su pecho.- Carlisle pensó que estaban haciendo un trato sobre la empresa. Cuando vino a buscarte, le tiró a los pies la copia de ese contrato. Tu padre ha estado sumido en un letargo desde entonces.

-¿No sabía lo que formaba?- Alcé su rostro y miré sus verdes ojos.

-¡No!- ella se levantó d ella cama de golpe.- Nunca lo husmemos permitido si lo hubiésemos sabido. Sabes que eres un milagro. Sabes lo que nos costó tenerte entre nosotros. Te lo he contado infinidad de veces. Eres nuestra vida y nosotros...te la hemos arruinado.

-No fuste tú.- Me levanté ya la abracé contra mi pecho.- Fue Aro.

-Tú padre esta desolado. No se atreve a mirarte ala cara. Cree que lo odias.- Ella acarició mi mejilla y sentí el calor de madre que tanto tiempo atrás había perdido.

-Lo odié por un instante.- Admití.- Pero no eternamente.

-Él solo quería recuperar su empresa.- Mi madre rompió a llorar de nuevo.- Era toda su vida y él...

-Esta bien.- Le sonreí sin fuerzas.- Tengo trabajo en un bar de copas...

-Edward.- Mi madre besó mi mejilla.- No tienes que trabajar.- Negó con la cabeza.- Tienes que terminar tus estudios. Es nuestro deber darte lo que necesitas.

-No puedes trabajar.- Miré sus manos heridas y después sus ojos.- Estas cansada.

-Me recuperaré.- dijo sonriendo.- He estado cinco años limpiando los Puticlubs de Aro.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y suspiré. Mi madre nunca había trabajado fuera de casa. Ella era pintora y pintaba cuadros para luego exponerlos en el museo del pueblo. Cuando vendía alguno, el señor Maetzu le pagaba por ello.

-Ya tengo trabajo, tú solo descansa.- besé su frente y la dejé allí tendida en la cama.

La puerta se abrió dos horas después. Mi padre entró por ella y nada más verme bajó la mirada al suelo. Me levanté del sofá donde solía dormir y me acerqué a él.

-Carlisle.- Él se giró y supe porque era.- Mirame.- Le pedí.

-N puedo.- Escuché como su voz se rompía con cada palabra.

-Lo entendí.- Suspiré.- Mamá me contó el engaño de Aro.- Me acerqué a él y posé mi mano en su hombro.- Saldremos adelante.

-Lo siento.- mi padre se giró y me miróa los ojos.- siento haberte quitado todo.

-Lo hizo Aro.- Le recalqué.- Hay gente peor que nosotros. Saldremos adelante. Encontré un trabajo en un bar de copas. Empiezo esta noche.

-Yo en una gasolinera.- Me dijo agachando la cabeza.- Busqué trabajo por las empresas de seguridad, pero la quiebra de nuestra empresa fue leída en todo el mundo.

Observé como los hombros de mi padre temblaban. Estaba llorando. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Sentí como se sorprendía, pero acto seguido se unió a mi abrazo rodeándome.

-¿Que era esa información que te dio Daniela?- Pregunté media hora después mientras comíamos una bolsa de papas y mirábamos la pequeña tele en blanco y negro que había en el apartamento.

-No lo se seguro.- Mi padre suspiró y me miró ladeando la cabeza.- Tengo otro medio hermano.

-No.- Dije sorprendido.-¿Como Aro?- Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-¡No!- Carlisle rió amargamente.- Él es un buen empresario y trato de encontrarlo. Creo que nos ayudaría.

-¿Que tipo de ayuda?- Pregunté cautelosamente.

-A instalarnos bien en América. A encontrar un buen trabajo.- Se encogió de hombros.- No lo se todavía.

-¿Tienes alguna pista?- Pregunté dudoso.

-Que llegó a New York cuando escapó de Italia con mi madre.- Se encogió de hombros una vez más.- Daniela solo me ha sabido decir que su nombre es Charlie Swan. También me puso en la nota la edad que tiene y donde estudió aquí en New York.

-¿Y?- Lo miré con algo extraño en mi interior. Necesitaba saber todo.

-Fui a la universidad que me indicaba y me comentaron que estudió empresariales. Después de aquello, estudió otra carrera.- Miró el suelo.- Nada más.

-Esta bien.- Le sonreí.- Poco a poco. Por ahora tú y yo tenemos trabajo y bueno...saldremos adelante. Me voy que no quiero llegar tarde.

Cuando llegué la bar de copas, el mundo se me calló encima. No servía para nada. La bandeja no paraba de caerse al suelo. Manché a varios clientes y la torpeza no me abandonó en toda la noche. Al llegar las seis de la mañana, un cliente me golpeó por romper su copa y caerme encima de su mujer. L agente iba borracha y aquello no era bueno para mi.

Me despidieron inmediatamente después de golpearme los dos hombres que guardaban la puerta. No me atreví a contar a mis padre que me habían despedido. En la siguiente semana, intenté trabajar en otros lugares sin éxito.

No tenía estudios de ningún tipo y la voz había corrido por los bares. Ninguno me contrataban de camero y en el único puesto que me habían cogido, no ganaba lo suficiente como para ayudar a mis padres.

Una madrugada, al salir del trabajo, me encontré con un hombre. Las calles aún estaban desiertas, ya que eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Me dolían los brazos de descargar las cajas de pescado del puerto. El hombre me miró sonriendo y me cogió por el brazo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y traté de soltarme, pero estaba demasiado cansado para lograrlo. Me adentró en un callejón sin salida y empezó a manosearme. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Sacó las monedas que acababa de cobrar y se las guardó en su pantalón.

-¿Que hace?- Pregunté alterado.- Déjeme.

No me había dado cuenta que le estaba hablando en Italiano. Al fin y al cabo era mi lengua nativa. Cuando me ponía nervioso o enfadado, olvidaba el ingles por completo.

-Eres guapo.- El hombre apretó mis mejillas entre sus dedos.- Podría hacer que ganaras mucho dinero.- Miró la entrada del callejón para comprobar que no pasara nadie.- Estas bien formado.- Sentí sus sucias manos tocar mi cuerpo.- Pagarían muy bien por ti.

Su mano libre bajó pro mi pecho y al adentró en mis pantalones. Di un pequeño salto al sentir sus dedos tocanadome. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. El hombre calló la suelo y se golpeó en la cabeza contra la pared de enfrente. Lo escuché maldecir mientras salí corriendo de allí.

Mi corazón iba a mil cuando llegué al apartamento. Me quedé sentado fuera intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar. En ese instante lo entendí todo. Lo mejor que sabía hacer era prostituirme. Él hombre había dicho que pagarían mucho por mi.

Me levanté del suelo y respiré tratando de calmarme. El hombre me había quitado las pocas monedas que había cobrado, pero pronto tendría más.


	9. Cambiando de ciudad

**Capitulo ocho. Cambiando de ciudad.**

Diciembre 2010. Seattle

Un año. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba engañando a mis padres. Algo dentro de mi, se rompía cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Hoy hacía un año exactamente que habíamos llegado a New York. Durante un tiempo había tratado de encontrar un trabajo digno y ayudarlos. Sin embargo me había dado cuenta que sin estudios, lo único que podía hacer era lo que sabía hacer.

La mujer me miró con una sonrisa. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una coleta y olía a alcohol. Siempre me había acostado con mujeres de la alta sociedad. Algunas veces en hoteles lujos. Otras... simplemente me acostaba en su propia cama. Estas mujeres, no eran de lujo. No tenían demasiado dinero, ni casas donde meterme.

Había demasiada competencia. Otros muchachos tenían mucha labia. Con tan solo dos palabras y una sonrisa, las hacían desaparecer de mi lado. Pero esta chica seguía sonriéndome. Se acercó despacio hasta la farola donde estaba apoyado y cogió las solapas de mi fina chaqueta entre sus dedos.

-¿Cuanto cobras?- Me preguntó lamiendo mi oreja.- Te doy cuarenta dolares por un completo.

Me estremecí ante el contacto de su lengua. Todavía no me había acostumbrado a cobrar tan poco por mis servicios. Aro me tenía en lo más alto de la prostitución y siempre pagaban demasiado por mis servicios. Miré a la chica y asentí una vez. Era lo único que podía conseguir en aquellas calles.

Caminé junto a la chica y nos adentramos en un callejón oscuro. Podía escuchar los gemidos de otra mujer junto a otro prostituto. La joven se acercó a mi y me apoyó contra la pared.

-Eres muy guapo.- Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos.- Bésame.- Me exigió.

-No beso.- La aparté de mi cuerpo y la miré a sus negros ojos.- Dentro de lo que hago tengo unas ciertas normas.

Había decidido seguir las normas de Aro. No besaría a ninguna mujer. No dejaría que me tocaran íntimamente y mucho menos me enamoraría de ninguna de ellas. La muchacha me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces lo bajo a treinta y cinco.- Ella se acercó de nuevo a mi cuerpo y metió la mano debajo de mi chaqueta.- Yo siempre beso a quien me follo.

-Yo solo doy placer a las mujeres, no caprichos.- Le dije lo más serio que pude.- Así que si quieres "follarme" solo dejate llevar.- La levanté del suelo y la apoyé contra la pared de enfrente. La chica gimió.- Solo dejame darte lo que has venido a buscar.

Tras esas palabras, introduje mi mano por la cinturilla de sus pantalones y adentré en dedo bajo sus bragas. Ella gimió contra mi cuello. Moví lentamente mi dedo por su clítoris y mordí su cuello. La joven convulsionó entre mis brazos. Cuando sentí mi dedo húmedo, lo introduje dentro de su cuerpo. Ella arañó mi espalda por encima de mi camisa.

-Dios, como tocas.- Gimió contra mi oído lamiéndolo de nuevo.- Dejame sentir tu dureza.

-Como desees.- Tras sus palabras, la dejé en el suelo y desabroché mis pantalones.- Siempre me pongo condón.- Ella me miró con sus ojos abiertos.

-¿De donde eres?- Me sonrió mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y su ropa interior dejándola en el suelo sobre un cartón.

-No es algo de vital importancia, cara.- No pude evitar llamarla así.

-¡Italiano!- Ella saltó sobre mi cintura cuando comprobó que ya tenía puesto el condón.- Sangre caliente, me encanta.

Me adentré en ella de una estocada. Un jadeo salió de su garganta y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Esta vez había subido mi camisa y me estaba haciendo daño. Un sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado al sexo con diferentes mujeres, sin embargo hacerlo de esa forma aún me desconcertaba.

Por un instante pensé que iba a fallar. Sentí como mi sexo se ablandaba. Respiré profundamente y pensé de nuevo en que estaba con una bella mujer en alguna parte del mundo haciéndola mía después de pedirle que se casara conmigo. Aquello, como siempre, funcionó.

Metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y presioné su clítoris. Necesitaba acabar aquello. No me gustaban las mujeres que venían de esa forma. Odiaba que me hicieran daño. Algunas pesaban que arañándome o mordiéndome el cuello era mejor.

La embestí más fuerte cuando sentí que su sexo se contraía contra mi longitud. Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios cuando ella se tensó completamente indicándome que había llegado a su orgasmo. La seguí embistiendo más duramente hasta que sentí el calor bajo mi vientre. Tras tres embestidas más, conseguí derramarme en el condón. Salí lentamente de ella, retiré el preservativo y abroché mis pantalones.

-¿Podemos vernos otro día en otro lugar?- Me susurró una vez vestida.

-Depende.- Le sonreí.- Si vienes a buscarme...- Le guiñé el ojo.

-Vendré a buscarte, pero te llevaré a otro lugar.- Me tendió dos billetes de veinte dolares.- Al final te has ganado los cuarenta dolares.- Besó mi mejilla y salió de aquel callejón sonriendo.

Salí del callejón y una vez más, sentí asco de mi mismo mientras guardaba el dinero en mi cartera. Me acerqué nuevamente a la farola de todas las noches y apoyé mi hombro izquierdo en ella. Desde allí podía ver a las prostitutas subirse en los coches de los clientes. A los chicos entrar en los callejones o subirse en los vehículos de las clientas. Ellos llevaban demasiado tiempo allí.

Suspiré y sentí mis parpados pesados. Solo había dormido un par de horas y me sentía cansado. Miré el reloj de la esquina y observé que aún era demasiado temprano. Saqué la cartera del bolsillo y conté el dinero que llevaba ganado. En cuatro horas solo había ganado sesenta dolares.

Suspiré derrotado y cerré los ojos. En Italia con tan solo una clienta, tenía para comer todo el mes si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacer el trabajo yo solo. Sentí al presencia de alguien a mi lado y abrí los ojos. Una muchacha joven me estaba mirando. Sus ojos grises me cautivaron.

-¿Subes al coche?- Su aliento olía demasiado a alcohol-¿Cuanto cobras?

-Depende.- Le contesté irguiéndome.

-Tengo cien dolares y quiero que seas mio hasta que se acabe el dinero.- La muchacha se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Cual es tu coche?- Dije al ver el dinero.

-Acompañame.- La joven se giró sobre sus grandes tacones.- Esta al volver la esquina.

Mientras caminábamos, me fije en sus pies. Cada dos pasos los tacones se le doblaban haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ella me miraba y se reía. Una falda negra cubría sus piernas hasta medio muslo y un jersey de tela rojo sin tirantes su pecho.

Al girar la esquina, observé un coche negro. Al acercanos me di cuenta que era un mustang. Ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indico que me sentara. Me adentré en el coche. Olía a tabaco y alcohol. Ella arrancó el coche y salió de aquella zona.

Tras veinte minutos en coche, llegamos al fin a lo que parecía una casa. Al salir, me di cuenta que era una casa abandonada. La puerta estaba rota y las ventanas carecían de cristales. La miré por un instante con cara de incógnita. Ella me sonrió y asintió.

-Aquí nos reunimos los amigos.- Me dijo entrando en la casa y pasando una cadena por el agujero de la puerta para cerrarla.-Pero esta noche es mi cumpleaños y es solo mía.

La chica encendió unas velas e iluminó la casa. Estaba graffiteada por todas partes y olía como el coche. La chica se giró de golpe y dejó caer el bolso en una mesa sujetada por ladrillos y ruedas de coche.

-Voy a por la manta del coche. Aquí venimos muchos y cada uno traemos nuestro material.- tras decirme aquello salió un segundo fuera y trajo una manta. Al menos cuando la extendió, parecía completamente limpia.- Así esta mejor. Ahora divirtámonos.

Se acercó a la mesa y sacó los cien dolares. Los dejó a un lado y me indicó que dejara mi chaqueta allí. Por la noche hacía algo de fresco y siempre la llevaba por si acaso. La dejé sobre esa parte de la mesa y guardé los cien dolares. Me senté a su lado y la observé.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó después de sacar una bolsita con lo que supuse que sería cocaína.

-No.- Negué rotundamente.- No me meto nada.

-Mejor.- Dijo ella sonriéndome.- Más para mi sola.

Tras observar como se metía una raya y se hacía un porro de hierba, vi que se sacaba una botella del bolso y le daba un trago. Tras diez minutos de espera, se levantó y empezó a desnudarse. Observé detenidamente como se tambaleaba y trataba de disimularlo.

Me acerqué despacio a ella y desabroché mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos cuando vio las cicatr9ices de los golpes de Aro sobre mi piel. No pude evitar reír al ver su reacción.

-Cosas del oficio.- Dije acariciando la cicatriz que se marcaba en mi costado izquierdo.- Sin importancia.

Desabroché el botón de mis pantalones y bajé la cremallera. Ella rió tontamente y pasó sus manos por mi pecho.

-Estas formado.- Dijo lamiendo mi pezón.

-Me has pagado para que te de placer, no para hablar sobre mi.- Sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

-Cierto.- Ella se tumbó en el colchón y abrió sus piernas.- Toda tuya. No te voy a tocar, pagué para que me tocaras tú a mi.

-Bien.- Sonreí ante tanta decisión y me acerqué a su cuerpo despojándome de mi ropa interior.

-Quiero que me trates mal.- Ella arañó mi espalda.- Que seas un chico malo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Sentí que las palabras se perdían a mitad camino ¿Cómo? Respiré profundamente y la miré a los ojos.

-No golpeo a las mujeres.- Me levanté de la cama y cogí mi ropa interior.

-No puedes salir de aquí.- Ella se levantó y sacó algo negro del bolso.- Ya te he pagado y has aceptado mi oferta.

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda. Aquella mujer estaba bebida, drogada y loca.

-Solo quiero que me golpees las nalgas fuertemente mientras me haces tuya.- Ella se acercó ami y me quitó la ropa interior de mis manos dejándola de nuevo en la mesa.- Solo quiero que me muerdas y me pellizques los pezones.

Había aceptado su oferta. Debía ser más cauto con las clientas. Asentí levemente con al cabeza y me acerqué al colchón de nuevo. Ella se puso encima de mis piernas y me mordió en el cuello. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios.

-Espero que estés sano.- Me dijo sonriéndome.- No quiero contagiarme nada.

-No follo sin condón. No como coños ni dejo que me coman la polla.- Le conteste mordiendo su cuello.- De alguna forma debía devolverle el dolor que me había causado.

-Bien.- Ella levantó su rostro echándose hacía atrás dándome acceso a sus pezones.

Descendí pro su cuello con mi lengua y atrapé un pezón entre mis dientes. La oí jadear cuando lo mordí algo brusco. Ella empezó a gritar cuando adentré dos de mis dedos de golpe en su interior. Con la mano libre, me atreví a golpear sus nalgas. Ella volvió a gritar de placer.

La levanté de mi cuerpo y la coloqué en la posición del perrito. Me puse un condón y sin avisarle, al penetré de golpe. Un chillido salió de sus labios. Pude ver como me tendía aquel látigo de múltiples tiras. Lo cogí entre mis dedos y tras varias envestidas, la golpeé en sus nalgas. Ella cada vez gemía más y más fuerte. Una parte extraña de mi, se emocionó al verla tan excitada.

Me recosté sobre su espalda y mordí su hombro. Su interior se encogió absorbiendome, apretando mi polla en su interior. Gemí al sentir el roce contra la punta de mi miembro. Tras un par de embestidas más y unas cuantas palmadas en sus nalgas, me di cuenta que tenía el trasero enrojecido. Acaricié suavemente su piel y tras lamer mi dedo, se lo paseé pro encima de mis golpes.

-Oh, si.- Ella agarró fuertemente la manta cuando sintió que la embestía más fuerte.- Sigue así, campeón. Más duro, más rápido, más profundo.

Aquellas palabras me sacaron de si y sin entender porque, la embestí como una bestia. Sus gritos inundaban la sala y nuestras respiraciones estaban realmente agitadas. La cambié de posición y subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro. Ahora estábamos cara a cara.

-Tu mandas.- le susurré cuando mordí su gemelo.

-Fuerte.- me indicó con la cara desencajada.- más fuerte.

La cogí de las caderas y la embestí nuevamente como si de una bestia fuera. Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, sentí como ella me estrujaba en su interior. Había llegado a su orgasmo, así que era hora de acabar. Apreté mis dedos contra sus nalgas y la embestí sin pensar hasta que sentí que me derramaba una vez más.

Me separé de su cuerpo y me quité el condón lleno. La chica me sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Pude ver como se sonrojaba. Sonreí de incredulidad. Después de lo que me había hecho hacer, se sonrojaba.

-Nunca lo había hecho así.- Me dijo mientras se vestía.- Solo quería probarlo.

-Y para eso necesitabas un desconocido.- La miré a los ojos mientras me abotonaba mi camisa.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Diecisiete.- Me dijo mirando sus zapatos.- Hoy he cumplido los diecisiete. Solo sentía curiosidad por el sexo duro.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y me indicó que saliera de allí.

Tras salir al aire libre, ella cerró la puerta y se quedó allí encerrada. Observé el cielo y me di cuenta que la estaba amaneciendo. Al menos no había tirado toda la noche por la borda. Con esos cien dolares, podría comprar bastantes cosas para casa.

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta del apartamento. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. La gente salía a la calle a comprar ya trabajar. Abrí al puerta y observé el interior de la casa. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Caminé rápidamente hasta la ducha y abrí el grifo. Necesitaba quitarme todo rastro de sexo nocturno.

Al entrar en la ducha, sentí las nauseas apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Había golpeado a u7na mujer. Aun que me lo hubiera pedido ella, no iba dentro de mis principios. Me arqueé en la ducha y sentí las arcadas. No había absolutamente nada en mi estómago, aún así acabé cansado cuando las nauseas cesaron. Jamás volvería a ceder a ese tipo de peticiones. Me sentía un monstruo por haber hecho lo que me pedía.

Tras salir del baño, me coloqué un boxer limpio y me deje caer en el sofá. Otro día más había completado mi vida. Esperaba que mi padre diera con alguna pista sobre su hermanastro y pronto pudiéramos salir de allí. Otra noche como esa y acabaría realmente loco.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi padre estaba zarandeándome del hombro. Podía escuchar su voz lejana llamándome.

-Despierta dormilón.- Su sonrisa me hizo alzarme.

-¿Pasa algo?- Mi madre estaba a su lado. Y También me sonreía.-¿Que hora es?- Pregunté.

-Son las tres y media.- Mi padre se sentó a mi lado.- Tenemos una buen anoticia.

Me levanté de golpe del sofá y miré a mis padres.

-He podido averiguar algo sobre el paradero de Charlie.- Carlisle me sonrió abrazó a mi madre.- Nos vamos mañana a Seattle.

-¿Seattle?- Giré mi cabeza en signo de confusión.-¿Seguro?

-Me lo ha dicho un antiguo socio de su empresa.- Mi padre besó la mejilla de mi madre.- Me enteré que tenía una empresa hace veinticinco años aquí. Buscando en los archivos, di con el edificio y allí me comunicaron que se trasladó a Seattle a montar su propia empresa.

-A Seattle entonces.- Me levanté y abracé a mis padres.

Al fin las cosa empezaban a ir bien. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al baño. Cogí mis pantalones de la noche anterior y salí al salón. Cogí mi cartera y tras sacar el dinero se lo tendía mis padres.

-Esto servirá para algún viaje o algo.- Les di los ciento sesenta dolares.

-¿Has cobrado?- Mi madre levantó las cejas.

-Si. Tras descargar el último barco, nos han pagado. No es mucho, pero tampoco tiene importancia.- Miré a mi padre y me encogí de hombros.

-Allí en Seattle encontrarás algo mejor, seguro.- Mi madre me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

-Eso espero.- Me adentré en el cuarto de mis padres y empecé a guardar nuestras cosas. Pronto ya no estaría allí.

Al acabar, ayudé a recoger las pocas cosas que quedaban nuestras en el salón, la cocina y el baño. Había que comprar los billetes. Seattle nos esperaba.


	10. Encuentros

**Hola chicas! Ya se que he tardado demasiado, pero bueno como ya expliqué, no ando muy bien de salud y demás. Os traigo un nuevo capitulo si aún os interesa leer esta historia. Intentaré comprometerme de nuevo con el foro y actualizar más a menudo. Espero veros de nuevo atodas por aquí y que no os hayais cansado de esperar mucho tiempo. De verdad que lo siento. Gracias una vez más y sin más os dejo el capitulo donde aparece Bella. Kiss Desam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo nueve. Encuentros.<strong>

Agosto 2011. Seattle y Port ángeles.

La calle estaba oscura. Sentía mis propios pasos resonar en la soledad. A altas horas de la noche las calles se llenaban del más absoluto silencio. Caminé entre aquellas calles lujosas sin darle importancia a quien pudiera verme allí. La gente observaba a las personas inferiores a ellos, como si fuéramos cucarachas. Llevaba más de ocho meses trabajando cerca de allí.

Tras cruzar un paso peatonal, giré a la izquierda y me encontré con mi habitual zona de trabajo. Allí las paredes estaban graffiteadas, las farolas rotas y la carretera daba asco. Me acerqué a mi puesto de siempre. Tras desabrocharme los tres primeros botones de la camisa, observé el cielo. La noche parecía tranquila. Cerré los ojos, e intenté imaginar una vez más la vida que podría haber tenido si Aro no hubiese irrumpido en mi vida.

Una suave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al abrir los ojos, una vez más, ella estaba a mi lado. Sonreí levemente y aparté el mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi frente. Estiré la mano y acaricié suavemente su mejilla. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mis pupilas. Suspiré despacio y tiré de su mano para que me siguiera.

Mientras caminaba hacía el callejón, iba contando mis pasos. Sharon era una chica especial y siempre hacía preguntas que no me agradaba contestarle. Trataba de tener mi mente lo más alejado de ella y sus estúpidas preguntas. Me detuve al llegar a la puerta que separaba el Edward de la vida real, al nocturno.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ella no dudó en quitarme la camisa una vez más. Dos meses atrás, me había confesado que me amaba. Aquello me había puesto demasiado nervioso. Ella no entendía que una persona como yo, jamás podría amar a nadie.

-Hoy has venido más temprano.- Susurré contra su cuello.

-Mis padres se han ido a un estúpido baile benéfico de ricos.- Ella me sonrió con dulzura.- No me gusta conocer gente. -Sus dedos desabrocharon mi pantalón.

-Sharon.- Me separé de su cuerpo y la miré con gesto de enfado.- Sabes las reglas.

-Y también sé que son reglas idiotas.- Ella acarició mi mejilla.

-Debo cumplirlas, sois muchas.- El enfado enseguida se reflejó en su rostro.

-Lo sé.- Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos.- No me lo recuerdes.

-Pues no empieces.- Le advertí.

-Solo deseo lo de siempre.- Ella desabrochó su camisa y me sonrió.

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de los brazos. Odiaba que empezara a denudarse de esa forma. Siempre lo hacía como si fura un streaptease. La giré sobre nuestros talones y la dejé caer contra aquella cama. Tras dos meses en aquella ciudad, me enteré que los chicos alquilaban esas pequeñas habitaciones para la prostitución. Decidí alquilar una, ya que era muy violento para mi hacerlo en la calle en cualquier rincón.

Sharon rió cuando le quité la ropa. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para mi. Muchas veces me recordaba a Bianca y aquello no podía llegar mucho más lejos. Me deshice de mis ropas y me coloqué encima de ella. A Sharon le gustaba creer que yo era su pareja y que estábamos en nuestra casa.

Besé su cuello lentamente y acaricié sus pliegues con suavidad. Esa mujer olía realmente bien y eso me volvía loco. Estreché sus pequeños y suaves pechos entre mis dedos y lamí despacio su carne. Sharon siempre gritaba como loca cuando hacía eso.

Tras comprobar que ya estaba lista para que entrara en ella, me coloqué un preservativo y me adentré en su cuerpo. La embestí despacio mientras besaba su cuello. Ella ya sabía que no besaría sus labios, sin embargo siempre lo intentaba.

-Sharon.- Susurré muy cerca de sus labios.- Me quitaré.

-Si lo haces, no te pagaré.- Ella me miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Realmente era una niña.- Continua.- Me pidió sonriendo.

Moví mis caderas a un ritmo constante. Sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y sus gemidos aumentaban. Aquello siempre sería lo más parecido a hacer el amor con alguien. Sharon empezó a temblar bajo mi cuerpo y aumente el ritmo. Embestí un par de veces más y sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía.

-Ya casi.- Gritó contra mi oído.- Vente conmigo.- Me pidió.- Eso es, Edward.

-Disfrutalo y calla.- Le pedí contra su cuello.

Ella tenía mucha manía de hablar cuando estaba llegando al orgasmo y eso me descentraba. Pasé mis manos bajo sus nalgas y apreté fuertemente. Ella gritó mi nombre y sentí como me corría dentro del condón. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y me sentía cansado.

-Maravilloso.- Comentó cuando me separé de su cuerpo.- Como siempre.

Sharon se levantó de la cama y tras vestirse se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Susurré contra su cuello.

-Sin falta.- Ella se dio la vuelta y besó mi pecho.

Una vez Sharon cerró la puerta, me vestí lentamente. Debía seguir trabajando.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí como siempre hacía mi farola. Sentí la calor del mes de agosto. La noche parecía tranquila. Observé el cielo y pude divisar unas cuantas estrellas. Suspiré cansado. Aquello me agotaba demasiado. Cerré los ojos y recordé a las clientas ricas y sofisticadas que solía tener en Italia. Aquellos tiempos, jamás volverían.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos. Una noche más, Luce tampoco me había fallado. Le sonreí de medio lado y la cogí de la mano. Esa chica era demasiado tímida. Recordé el día que había acudido a mi por primera vez.

Luce quería aprender el arte del amor. Necesitaba saber sobre sexo, tanto como sabía sobre matemáticas. Ella era la típica chica empollona. Los chicos nunca se fijaban en ella por sus gafas de pasta y su aparato en los dientes. Ella era demasiado vergonzosa para acercarse al chico que amaba.

Aquella primera noche, ella, acudió a mi buscando al experiencia del hombre. Luca se sentó en la cama y me contó que amaba al capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que quería sorprenderlo. Desde ese día, cada tres noches, aparecía junto a mi farola para que le contara sobre el sexo. Nunca la había tocado, sin embargo, bastaban mis palabras para que ella entendiera.

-¿De que quieres hablar esta noche?- Le pregunté sentándome en el suelo como siempre frente a ella.

-Esta noche quiero practicar aquello de lo que me has hablado.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y cerró los ojos.- No quiero darle a él mi virginidad.

-Luce.- me levanté del suelo sorprendido y me senté junto a ella.- No creo que yo deba...

-¡No!- Ella tapó mi boca con sus manos.- Se que él solo utiliza a las chicas. Me ha invitado al baile que darán unos amigos de mis padres en dos días.

-Cosas de ricos.- Susurré contra mi camisa.- Nunca entenderé esas cosas.

-Mañana me quitan el aparato.- Ella me sonrió como siempre.- Y me arreglaré para él. Quiero ser suya...- Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse.- Pero no quiero darle algo tan importante.- Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños contra su larga falda.- Llevas mucho tiempo soportándome.

-Luce, me pagas por ello.- Le sonreí avergonzado.- Con sexo o no...me pagas por mi tiempo.

-Solo cogelo.- Ella se levantó y dejó caer su falda al suelo.- No hables más.

Me levanté despacio e intenté entender sus acciones. Ella amaba a ese chico...sin embargo, no quería darle lo más preciado de una mujer. Aquello me dejó bastante confuso.

Me acerqué a ella y la despojé de su blusa. Luce era realmente hermosa bajo aquellas ropas. Acaricié su coleta y dejé caer el coletero al suelo. Sus largos cabellos castaños, cayeron en cascada sobre sus hombros. Una vez más, ella se sonrojó.

-Tranquila.- Susurré contra su cuello.- Iré despacio.

Tras mis palabras, la recosté sobre la cama y me desnudé despacio. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo mi cuerpo desnudo. Descendí con besos suaves por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Luce se agarró a mis cabellos y tiró de ellos cuando sintió mi lengua mojando su delicada piel.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando acaricié su clítoris. Ella no dejaba de temblar bajo mis caricias. El olor de su piel era realmente suave. Por un instante pensé que ella era muy delicada. Me coloqué el preservativo y me tumbé entre sus piernas. Luce ya estaba completamente húmeda y preparada.

Poco a poco y mirando a sus ojos, me adentré en su cuerpo sintiendo la barrera que me indicaba que no mentía. Embestí lentamente en su interior, hasta que sentí como la rompía. Luce se quejó contra mi cuello y por una vez en demasiado tiempo, junté mis labios contra los de ella. Su sabor era dulce. Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos.

La humedad de sus mejillas, se adhirió a mi piel cuando junté nuestros rostros. Le había hecho daño. Entré despacio en ella una vez más y sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas. Ella suspiró y me pidió que continuara. Embestí un poco más rápido y ella gimió. Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, ella tembló bajo mi cuerpo y me dejé llevar. Acababa de quitarle su virginidad.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté mientras se vestía.

-Gracias.- Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.- No se cuando volveré.

-Estaré aquí.- Miré la pared de la habitación.- Como siempre.

-Hasta pronto.- Caminó despacio hasta mi posición y depositó un suave beso en mis labios.- Por todo.

Tras abrir la puerta, me di cuenta que la luz del día ya había hecho presencia. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de la habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave y corrí por las calles hasta casa. Al llegar y abrir la puerta, mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando.

-Buenos días.- Traté de recobrar el aliento.- Me voy a la ducha y a la cama.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mis pupilas.- Duchate y ven.

-Si, padre.- Me fui a la ducha con paso rápido.

Mientras el agua quitaba los restos de esa noche de mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi padre. Normalmente no solíamos hablar de nada, y mucho menos de algo serio. Me vestí con un pantalón corto y salí descalzo a la sala. Mi padre ya me estaba esperando con un vaso de leche en la mesa.

-Siéntate.- Carlisle sonrió.- Tengo buenas noticias.

-Dime padre.- Me bebí el vaso de golpe.- ¿Que sabes?

-Mi hermanastro está en Port Ángeles.- Una sonrisa enorme asomó en sus labios.- Nos vamos allí.

-¿Mamá lo sabe?- Dejé el vaso de un golpe en la mesa.- ella ya se esta acostumbrando a Seattle.

-Ella está haciendo la compra.- Mi padre se levantó de la silla.- Hace una semana que se esto. Ya he buscado una casa allí. Ahora solo debemos irnos y reunir el valor de pedirle ayuda.

-¿Y si no te la da?- Levanté la ceja y lo miré seriamente.

-Solo quiero un puesto de trabajo decente.- Mi padre se sentó despacio en la silla.- Tal vez mamá pueda limpiar su casa o algo así. De esa forma, tú podrás dejar de trabajar y estudiar.

-No me has contestado.- Me levanté de la silla y coloqué mis manos sobre la mesa.

Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de mi pecho. Mi padre estaba muy ilusionado con eso de encontrar a su hermanastro, pero no había pensado en que él se podía negar a ayudarle.

-Somos su familia.- Mi padre se miró las manos nervioso.- no voy a pedirle dinero, si no trabajo.

-Será la última vez que me mude.- Me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación.- Guardaré mis cosas.

-Nos vamos mañana, ya tengo los billetes de autobús.

No debíamos recoger demasiado, ya que los muebles pertenecían a la casa y tampoco teníamos demasiado dinero para comprar cosas. Después de recoger mis pocas prendas y mis pocas pertenencias, me dejé caer en la cama de mis padres. Aquello volvería a cambiar mi vida.

Cuando me levanté por la tarde, me dirigí de nuevo a mi farola. Debía vaciar la habitación y devolver las llaves. Entré en la sala que me había acogido durante muchas noches, y recogí las dos camisetas que tenía allí. Cerré la pequeña ventana y quité la sábana de la cama. Al salir de allí, me dirigí a la tienda de comestibles de la esquina. Entré despacio en la tienda y me acerqué al mostrador.

-¿Te debo algo más?- Le dejé la llave numero seis sobre el mostrador.

-Este mes solo la has utilizado once noches.- El hombre me sonrió.- Soy yo el que te debo el resto del mes de alquiler.

El hombre hizo cuentas y me devolvió el dinero. Ya era la hora de partir hacía un nuevo lugar.

Al día siguiente, durante el trayecto en autobús hasta Port Ángeles, mi madre no dijo ni una palabra. Ella estaba ilusionada como mi padre. Parecía que fuera el único que estaba cansado de tanto viajar. Ahora había perdido a mis clientas y tal vez en aquel pueblo no hubiera ese tipo de servicios ¿Que haría para ayudarles? Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Mi padre tiró de la manga de mi camiseta.- Date prisa.

Tras cargar con las bolsas y las maletas en un taxi, nos dirigimos a la nueva casa. Al llegar allí, quise que el mundo se me cayera encima. Aquello no era una casa. Cuando mi padre abrió la puerta, me di cuenta que era como la habitación que utilizaba yo para prostituirme. Allí solo había un baño y una cama.

-Papá.- Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y lo miré.

-Por ahora no teníamos para más.- El negó con la cabeza.- Compraré una mesita y un hornillo.

-Es perfecto.- mi madre acarició su mejilla.- lo único que importa es que estamos los tres juntos.

Sentí la rabia fluir por mi cuerpo. Ella siempre había sido demasiado... idiota.

-Me voy a buscar un trabajo nuevo.- Dije cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Caminé durante horas por el pueblo. Descubrí algunos lugares interesantes. Había un restaurante que parecía bueno, una librería muy antigua y unas calles muy estrechas. Caminé por ellas una vez había anochecido y fui a parar casi fuera de Port Ángeles. Al llegar allí, me di cuenta que era una zona de ocio adulta.

Observé detenidamente cada local. Uno de ellos era de streaptease. El más cercano a la carretera, era un casino. Una vez cruzabas a la otra parte, había un motel de mala muerte. Miré hacía la otra zona de la calle, allí pude ver un par de locales discoteca. El polígono industrial estaba a tan solo medio kilómetro.

Las calles empezaron a llenarse de gente. Pude observar a mujeres ligeras de ropa colocarse a un lado de la calle. Aquellas chicas eran prostitutas. Otros chicos encuerados, se acercaron unos a otros y se colocaron cerca del local de streaptease. Los pequeños bajos que habían alrededor, encendieron sus luces de neón. Aquella zona estaba plagada de bares, zonas de juego y prostitución. Acababa de encontrar mi nueva zona de trabajo.

Miré detenidamente cada rincón de la calle y crucé mi mirada con dos chicos que parecían de mi edad. Me acerqué despacio a ellos.

-¿Como va esta zona?- Pregunté al pelirrojo.

-Enfrente están las putas.- Señaló a las mujeres.- Al lado de ellas, están las putas lesbianas.

El chico moreno me sonrió y se acercó a mi señalando la misma cera donde nos encontrábamos.

-En esta cera, estamos los hombres.- Miró a uno encuerado.- Los gays están al principio de la calle y los prostitutos hetero, estamos aquí.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.- el pelirrojo estiró su mano.- Soy Adam.

-Edward.- Estreché su mano y miré al moreno.

-Yo soy Philip.- Me guiñó el ojo.- A trabajar.

Los dos muchachos se separaron y cada uno ocupó su lugar. En ese instante sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Cada vez que llegaba a una zona nueva, todo era pésimo. Me desabroché un par de botones de la camisa y esperé. Durante las siguientes cinco horas, pude ver como los dos muchachos se iban con algunas mujeres. Las chicas de enfrente tampoco estaban faltas de trabajo, sin embargo yo...

Llegué a casa derrotado. Cuando entré por la puerta, pude ver a mis padres durmiendo en la pequeña cama. Mi madre se levantó al oírme entrar y le sonreí.

-¿Donde has estado?- Acarició mi mejilla.

-Solo estuve dando vueltas.- Me senté en el suelo y observé los bultos de nuestro equipaje.- necesito encontrar trabajo.

-Papá quiere comprarse mañana un traje y visitar a Charlie Swan.- Ella me tendió un poco de zumo que debía haber comprado en la tarde.- Si todo sale bien, no tendrás que trabajar.

-No puedo esperar sentado.- La miré por última vez y me tumbé en el suelo.- Necesito dormir.

-Sube a la cama.- Mi madre tiró de mi mano.- Yo ya no voy a dormir.

-Acuéstate y descansa, no será la primera vez que duermo en el suelo.- Nunca le había contado las cosas que me hacía Aro, pero aquello realmente no era nada comparado con las cosas que había recibido en Italia.

-Voy a comprar pan.- mi madre abrió al puerta y se fue.

Cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que la era demasiado tarde. Mis padre son estaban en casa y una nota me decía que habían ido a la empresa de Charlie Swan. Llegadas las nueve de la noche, mis padre son habían vuelto. Decidí dejarles una nota y volver a mi lugar de trabajo.

Aquella sentía que algo importante iba a pasar. Llevaba más de cinco horas esperando en aquella farola, cuando una silueta de mujer apareció vagando por la calle. Pude ver el miedo en sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Me separé de la farola y traté de sonreirle. Sus manos temblaban nerviosas y sus pies se doblaban bajo aquellos altos tacones. Me acerqué despacio a ella tras sonreirle de nuevo. No parecía de aquellas mujeres que buscaran a hombres.

-Hola.- Susurré despacio.

-Hola.- Ella me miró con asco y miedo.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- Le tendí mi brazo.- Te veo perdida en este lugar.

-Mis amigas me han dejado tirada.- Capté el olor a alcohol en su aliento.- Y no...

-Tranquilizate.- Sonreí.- Yo te sacaré de aquí.

Vi la duda en sus ojos ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a violarla o algo así? Tiré de su brazo y empecé a caminar calle abajo. Esa se tambaleaba contra mi cuerpo y suspiraba.

-Mi nombre es...- La miré a la cara y me di cuenta que no hacía falta decirle mi nombre.- Dejalo, mañana no te acordarás.

-No voy tan borracha.- Ella apretó mi brazo clavándome las uñas.- No necesito tu ayuda.- Se soltó de mi y empezó a caminar sola de nuevo.

-Esta bien, pero te diriges al polígono.- Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacía mi farola.

-¡Espera!.- Ella tiró del cuello de mi camisa ahogándome ¿que coño le pasaba?-No me dejes sola aquí.

-Estás haciendo que pierda mi tiempo.- le dije mirándola a su rostro.- Las clientas no aparecen por arte de magia.- Le dije enfadándome.

-Te pagaré.- ella apretó su bolso contra su cuerpo.- Pero sacame de aquí.

Los dos caminamos en silencio hasta la zona habitada. Durante el trayecto ella no había mediado palabra alguna. Suspiré cansado y la miré de arriba abajo. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul ceñido a su cuerpo. Su piel era blanca, casi pálida. Su pelo castaño caía por sus hombros en bellas ondas.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Le tendí la mano.- Págame.

-Que rápido.- Ella metió la mano en su bolso negro y sacó un fajo de billetes.- Espero que con esto tengas suficiente, sucia rata.

-Suficiente.- miré los billetes antes de meterlos en mi bolsillo. Allí habían más de trescientos dolares.- Hasta siempre.- Le hice un gesto con la mano y empecé a caminar hacía la zona de nuevo.

-¡Espera!- Gritó de nuevo.

-Eres una cansina.- Me giré sonriendole.- Te gusto demasiado y no puedes dejarme.

-No seas tan chulo y prepotente, tú solo eres mierda para mi.- Pude ver realmente el asco en sus ojos.- ¿Donde puedo coger un taxi?

-No soy de aquí.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya veo que tu acento es pésimo.- ella rió.- No sé ni para que me esfuerzo contigo.

-Sigue recto y encontrarás un restaurante. En la puerta suele haber taxis.- Y la observé como se marchaba.

No humo más palabras por su parte. Ella empezó a andar y de pronto la vi caer al suelo. Corrí hasta ella y le tendí la mano.

-No te rías.- me dijo cuando traté de no reírme.- Los malditos manolos me están matando.

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Edward.- La ayudé a levantarse y le di su bolso.- te acompaño a la coger el taxi.

-Mi nombre es Reneé.- Ella empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Aquello iba a ser algo extraño. Ella iba a ser realmente muy cansina. Solo debía acompañarla a por el taxi y olvidarme de que la había conocido ¿O no?


	11. Ella

**Capitulo diez. Ella. **

Agosto 2011.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. Desde que había conocido a esa mujer, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Después de dejarla en la parada de los Taxis, ella se había despedido con un simple " Hasta siempre" Sin embargo algo dentro de mi, me decía que eso no sería cierto.

Tras aquella despedida, me había acercado de nuevo a la zona de prostitución. La noche no había sido mejor después de eso. Ninguna chica vino a buscarme y no hice más dinero. Realmente no era una cosa que me preocupara, ya que la mujer esa me había pagado lo mismo que hubiese cobrado en dos noches.

Observé el reloj de pared una vez más. Tan solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Carlisle y Esme no estaban en casa y eso hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles. Respiré hondo una vez más y traté de sacarme de la cabeza aquellos ojos chocolate. Reneé era una mujer extraña. Ni siquiera merecía que pensara en ella un segundo más.

Me levanté de la cama y me senté en la única silla que había en aquella pequeña habitación. Mis padres se estaban esforzando al máximo porque tuviera una nueva vida. Sin embargo, ellos no se daban cuenta que por mucho que hicieran, yo siempre sería el mismo Edward que se prostituía en Italia.

Abrí el sobre de sopa y lo vertí en el cazo pequeño que había encima del pequeño hornillo, que había comprado mi padre. No es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero debía de comer algo. Mientras el agua hervía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche. A aquella muchacha no le había importado darme tanto dinero por llevarla a un simple taxi.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Esme entrar en la habitación con el rostro cansado. Me levanté inmediatamente de la silla y caminé hacía ella. Podía observar en sus ojos el agotamiento y ver sus manos arañadas y enrojecidas.

-¿Donde has estado?- Le pregunté sentándola en la cama y quitándole sus zapatos viejos.

-Salí temprano para buscar algo de trabajo.- Mi madre miró sus manos dañadas.- No nos queda dinero y necesitas comer.

-Mamá.- La abracé contra mi pecho y besé sus cabellos.- No te preocupes por mi.-Me separé lentamente de ella.

-Edward.- Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.- No se como curar todo el daño que te hemos hecho.- Sus manos apretaron fuertemente las mías.

-Eso es pasado.- Dije tragando mis lágrimas.- Ahora empezaremos una nueva vida. Carlisle hablará hoy con Charlie y tal vez nos ayude.

-Sí, papá a ido a la empresa de Charlie.- Mi madre me sonrió.- Hoy tenía una entrevista con su secretaria para hablar del tema.

-Eso es perfecto.- Me levanté del suelo y cogí el plato de sopa.- Ahora come algo.- Besé su frente.- Te ves muy cansada.

-Limpié la panadería.- Mi madre me sonrió y sacó una barra de pan de una bolsa.- Me han regalado un pan. Se sentó en la silla y apoyó el plato en la pequeña mesa redonda.- Me han pagado veinte dolares.

-Yo...- Toqué el bolsillo de mi pantalón.- Anoche descargué un camión.- Saqué el dinero despacio de mi bolsillo.- Era muy pesado y me pagaron muy bien.

-¡Edward!- Mi madre contó el dinero.- ¿Tanto dinero?

-Estuve muchas horas.- Le sonreí.- Esta noche debo volver.- Agaché la cabeza. En ese instante sentí vergüenza por engañarla de esa forma.- No me han asegurado nada, pero tal vez consiga algo de nuevo.

-Con esto podremos comprar algo de ropa nueva y comer durante unos días.- Mi madre dejó de llorar.- Espero que papá traiga buenas noticias.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. Después de comer algo de sopa, mi madre se había recostado en la pequeña cama. Sin poder evitarlo y como si aún fuera un niño pequeño, me había acurrucado junto a su pecho y me había quedado allí tendido.

La puerta al fin se abrió y por ella entró un Carlisle abatido. Algo dentro de mi, me decía que aquello no era bueno. Me levanté despacio y me senté en la cama, no quería despertar a ami madre.

-¿Como fue?- Carlisle me miró y trató de sonreírme.

-Me he gastado el último dinero en este maldito traje.- Cayó abatido contra la silla.- Y no ha servido de nada.

-Papá.- Me incorporé hacía delante y cogí sus frías manos entre las mías.- No pierdas la esperanza.

-Charlie estaba muy ocupado.- Mi padre miró la puerta avergonzado.- Su secretaría no quiso avisarle.

-¿Que le has contado a esa mujer?- Pregunté muy bajito.

-Le dije que venía desde Italia para hablar con Charlie Swan.- Se acercó un poco más a mí.- Ella se ha reído y me ha dicho que Charlie no tenía prevista ninguna visita desde Italia.

-¿Le has dicho que eres su hermanastro?- Esperaba ansioso esa respuesta, pero mi padre guardó silencio durante mucho rato.- Dime.- Le exigí.

-Si.- Carlisle soltó mis manos y sacó un sobre de su chaqueta.- Y me ha dado este cheque para que los deje en paz.

-¡NO!- Me levanté de golpe de la cama y eso sobresaltó a mi madre.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó asustada.

-Duerme mamá.- Dije lleno de rabia.- Nos vamos.- Le dije a mi padre.

-Edward, no creo que...- Lo corté cuando di un portazo al salir.

-Llevame a la empresa.- Le exigí.

-Edward.- Mi padre me miró con duda en sus ojos.

-Solo quiero devolverles lo que es suyo. - Tras esas palabras, caminamos durante un buen rato.- ¿Esta es la empresa?- señalé un edificio muy grande.

-Así es.- Mi padre sacó el cheque de su bolsillo.

-Bien.- entré en la empresa y me dirigí a la mujer de cabellos negros que había en la mesa.- Buenas tardes.

-Buenas...- Ella levantó su vista e hizo un gesto de asco cuando me vio con mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mis pantalones rotos por las rodillas.- ¿Que desea?

-Vengo a traerles esto.- Le tendí el sobre.- Mi padre no pidió dinero.

-¡Ah!- Ella miró a mi padre.- Es usted otra vez.

-Le estoy hablando yo.- Dejé caer mi mano sobre el mostrador.- Deje de mirara mi padre con esa cara y hágame el favor de llamar a Charlie Swan.

-El señor Swan esta demasiado ocupado para atender a mendigos mentirosos como ustedes.- La mujer dejó caer el sobre al suelo por la parte delantera de la mesa.- Recojan eso y márchense, o llamaré a seguridad.

-Non me ne vado qui fino a una notifica a Charlie Swan. ( No me iré de aquí hasta que avise a) - Me senté en el suelo y me crucé de brazos.

-Edward, hijo, no me hagas esto.- Mi padre tiró de mi chaqueta.- Así solo empeoras las cosas.

-Solo reclamare il mio diritto di parlare con lui. (Solo reclamo mi derecho de hablar con él)- Dije poniéndome rojo de la ira.-Questa donna non può rifiutare (Esta mujer no puede negarse.)- La miré enfurecido.- Basta chiedergli di farvi sapere(Solo le pido que le haga saber.)

-No entiendo lo que me dice.- La chica me sonrió malevolamente.- No habla mi idioma.

No me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en Italiano, desde que esa mujer me había sacado de mis casillas. Me levanté del suelo furioso y volví a golpear la mesa, para después romper el cheque delante de sus ojos.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Una voz profunda sonó a mis espaldas.

-Señor Brandon.- La mujer se levantó de su asiento como si le quemara el culo.-¿Tiene una reunión con el señor Swan?

-Vine a hablar de nuestra fusión.- El señor Brandon ese, me miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Que ocurre con estos hombres?

-Quieren ver al señor Swan.- Ella se sonrojó.- Les di un cheque, pero no se conforman con eso.- Y señaló los pedazos de éste en el suelo.

-¿Quien quiere verlo?- Preguntó mirando a mi padre.

-Bu...buen...buenas.- Mi padre estaba muy nervioso.- Soy Carlisle Cullen, su hermanastro.- Mi padre suspiró.- solo quiero hablar con él unos minutos y después si el señor Swan desea que me marche de nuevo, así lo haré.

-Bien.- El señor Brandon miró a mi padre y luego a mi.- El muchacho puede irse, así no puede presentarse delante de alguien tan importante aquí.

-Si, señor.- Dije sonriendo.- Me marcharé enseguida.-Me acerqué a mi padre.- Suerte papá.- Susurré contra su oído. Me voy de nuevo a buscar algo de trabajo, se me ha hecho muy tarde.

Salí de la empresa sonriendo. Al fin mi padre hablaría con Charlie. Tal vez no había usado el método más adecuado y educado, pero esa mujer era tremendamente irritante. Peor que un grano en el culo.

Me dirigí andando desde allí como pude hasta mi farola. Al llegar, las calles ya estaban tomadas por la gente de la misma condición que yo. Las horas empezaron a pasar y allí no aparecía nadie. Cuando ya estaba apunto de darme por vencido, una chica medio alta y de cabellos castaños, apareció por mi lado y me cogió la solapa de mi chaqueta.

-Te veo muy tapado.- Ella me sonrió.- ¿Porque no subes a mi coche y te hago entrar en calor?

Sonreí a aquella joven y me adentré en su coche. La verdad es que estaba destemplado por que no había dormido desde hacía casi dos días. Aquello me estaba pasando factura. Cuando ella cruzó por delante de la empresa Swan, me acordé de mi padre ¿Como habría quedado al final? La chica se detuvo en una calle oscura y abrió la puerta.

-Sígueme.- Ella empezó a caminar hacía una pequeña puerta moviendo exageradamente el culo.- Lo pasaremos bien.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba tumbado sobre algo blando y desnudo. La mujer se colocó encima de mi y se tumbó contra mi cuerpo mordiéndome el cuello.

-Ponte el condón.- Sus dedos tocaron mi sexo de arriba a abajo.- Esto va a ser salvaje.

Pude sentir mi polla palpitar bajo sus dedos. Sabía que no debía permitir que ninguna me tocara a mi, pero sus manos eran cálidas y aquello empezaba a gustarme. Su mano iba y venía por donde quería. Hubo un instante que si ella no llega aparar de masturbarme, me hubiese corrido allí mismo.

-Para.- Le pedí sacando el condón de su funda.

-Eso es vaquero.- Ella rió.- Montame con tu gran polla.

Ella empezó a morder mi cuello y un gemido salió de mi garganta. Aquello empezaba a descontrolarse. Ni siquiera sabía como había acabado en aquella situación. Ella estaba encima de mi besando mis pezones.

-Ahhh.- gemí.- Para.- Le pedí.- Tengo normas.- Mi voz salió ronca.

-A mi no me valen.- ella arañó mi pecho y cogió mi miembro entre sus dedos.- Dame el condón.

Sin saber porque lo hice, se lo di. Ella lo deslizó por mi sexo rígido y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. De una sola estocada me adentró en ella y gemí.

Dame duro.- me pidió.

Sin poder contenerme, la agarré de las caderas y empecé a embestirla fuertemente. Por un segundo, me emocioné demasiado y la giré contra la cama. Estiré sus manos y la dejé a cuatro patas. Me adentré en ella bruscamente y empecé a embestirla una y otra vez. Ella no dejaba de gritar y pedirme más.

Sin poder contenerme, la levanté de la cama y la apoyé contra la pared. Una vez así, la volví a embestir como una bestia. Ella no paraba de tirar de mis cabellos y gritar. Aquello se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Una estocada más y sentí como ella temblaba contra mi cuerpo y su sexo se cerraba contra el mio. Gemí contra su cuello y sin poder evitarlo, la mordí mientras me corría en el condón.

La dejé en el suelo y ella se vistió rápidamente. Me tendió mi ropa y una vez me había vestido, me echó a la calle. Me dejó allí tirado sin más con un fajo de billetes en la mano. Los guardé en mi chaqueta y caminé de nuevo hasta mi farola. Cuando llegué allí, me sentía demasiado cansado. Los parpados empezaban a pesarme. Una mano caliente, se posó en mi cuello y una mujer me susurró al oído.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos tú y yo.- Su voz me sonó de inmediato.- Esta vez tengo mi coche.

-¡Reneé!- me separé de ella.- ¿Que haces de nuevo aquí?

-Me han recomendado tus servicios. Dicen que eres muy bueno.- Ella me guiñó un ojo.

-Pero si aquí solo he tenido una clienta.- Me quedé parado.- Y además solo hace dos horas.

-Una gran amiga.- Ella tiró de mi mano y me acercó a su coche.- Vamos a pasarlo bien.

Aquello si que no me lo esperaba, y mucho menos que hubiese mandado a alguien primero a tantear el terreno ¿Que quería esta mujer? Aquello debía comprobarlo aquella misma noche.


	12. Nosotros

**Capitulo once. Nosotros**

El camino en coche hacía alguna parte se me estaba haciendo eterno. La mujer misteriosa no dejaba de mirarme de reojo. Un par de veces, cogió su móvil y llamó a otra mujer. No es que dijera demasiado, pero supongo que ellas se entendían. Sentí que las palmas de mis manos empezaban a sudar desesperadamente. Los nervios estaban traicionándome en ese mismo instante.

¿Que hacía yo en ese coche? Por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de hacer ese trabajo. El dinero y el bienestar de mi familia era lo primero. Miré una vez más por la ventanilla para descubrir que nos habíamos alejado de Por Ángeles.

Observé una vez más la mujer que estaba a mi lado. La mano derecha inconscientemente viajó hasta mi pecho y la cerré entorno a el. Aquello era lo correcto pasara lo que pasara. Por mis padres, por mí.

-¿Y bien?- Reneé me sonrió.- Me dijiste que te llamabas Edward.

-Si.- Susurré contra mi camiseta.

-Edward, desde ahora vamos a comprobar cual es tu potencial.- Observé como las gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente.- No me mires así.- Y desvió la mirada a la carretera.- Ya te dije que mi amiga...

-Soy bueno.- Intente sonreirle.- En mi trabajo, nada más.

-En lo demás no me importas.- Ella dio un frenazo brusco y me golpeé contra la guantera.- ¡Ups! Lo siento.- Y me sonrió maliciosamente.

¿De que iba esta mujer? Toqué mi frente con el reverso de la mano y la miré confundido ¿Por qué había frenado así?

-¿Por...?- Ella levantó la mano para callarme.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Y me indicó que bajara del coche.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y me bajé del coche. Una pequeña puerta me indicaba que estábamos en la parte trasera de una casa. Ella cerró el coche y con paso firme caminó delante de mi hacía la puerta. La verdad es que debía admitir que tenía unas piernas bellísimas. Los zapatos de tacón golpeaban suavemente el pavimento y sus caderas se contorneaban de un lado a otro.

Reneé abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara tras ella. La oscuridad envolvía aquel jardín dándole misterio. Una cristalera enorme apareció ante mis ojos. Ella pulsó el código de la alarma y abrió la puerta. Tras entrar, me indicó que pasara.

La casa estaba a oscuras, mis ojos aún debían de acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad. Tras cerrar la puerta, cogió mi mano y tiró de mi. Abrió una puerta y me empujó dentro.

-Bien.- Encendió la luz y pude ver un gran cuadro de una cacería.- Comprobemos lo bueno que eres.

Sin dejarme decir nada, se abalanzó sobre mi y me arrancó los botones de la camisa. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar como un flan. No se andaba con niñerías. Me empujó una y otra vez hacía atrás. Mis piernas chocaron contra algo duro y caí de espaldas contra una gran sofá.

Reneé se desabrochó la cremallera de su falda y la dejó caer al suelo. Mis ojos vagaron por sus piernas hasta llegar a una lencería negra muy fina. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo y desabrochó mis pantalones.

-Tengo normas.- Le dije a la misma vez que la empujaba hacía atrás.- Y no me gusta saltármelas.

-Tonterías.- Ella lamió mi cuello y arañó mi pecho.- Yo te pago, yo decido.

-Solo trabajo para dar placer a la mujer, no para que me lo den a mi.- Dije apartándola de nuevo.

-Harás lo que yo te ordene.- Ella sacó un buen fajo de billetes de su escote y me lo tiró a la cara.- Te mueves por esto, así que obedecerás mis ordenes.

Aquellas palabras me recordaron a Aro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna dejándome helado. Por un instante recordé las palizas a las cuales él y sus hombres me habían sometido durante tanto tiempo. Asentí levemente y observé su rostro una vez más antes de que ella me vendara los ojos.

Reneé estiró de mis pantalones y en un instante me sentí completamente desnudo y vulnerable ante ella. Su risa inundó la habitación ¿Que quería de mí? Sus manos frías se posaron en mi pecho y su lengua sobre uno de mis pezones. Sin poder evitarlo gemí.

-No es tan difícil ¿A que no?- Ella subió lentamente sus manos por mis muslos hasta dejarlas en mis caderas.- Estas bien dotado.- Su voz pareció quebrarse en ese momento.- ¿Estas sano?

-Si.- Dije en un susurro.- Es algo que no me puedo permitir.- Levanté mis manos y traté de saber donde estaba.- No me gustaría contagiarme de nada. Trabajo en esto y es lo único que...

-No me importa.- Ella golpeó mi mano bruscamente.- Solo busco una cosa de ti.- Ella se sentó sobre mi cuerpo y se penetró de una sola estocada.- Solo busco el placer.

Al sentir su cuerpo caliente acogiendo el mio, gemí y me agarré a la funda del sofá. Sabía lo que quería y como lo quería. Ella empezó balancearse contra mi cuerpo. Poco a poco se iba abriendo para mi y eso me excitó demasiado. Jamás había practicado ese tipo de sexo.

-Basta.- Le pedí al darme cuenta que me estaba gustando demasiado.- Para, por favor.

-¿Ya estas lo suficientemente caliente?- Su voz sonó como a burla.- Bien, ahora, follame como te follaste a Jessica.

Reneé se levantó y sentí frío en esa parte de mi cuerpo que pedía más de ella a gritos. Una parte de mi, no entendía como podía gustarme ese trato que me estaba dando.

-Como ordenes.- Dije a la misma vez que me levantaba y me destapaba mis ojos.- Para eso pagas.

Coloqué sus manos sobre el respaldo del sofá y levanté su blusa hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto. Debía reconocer que tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso. Acaricié y pellizqué sus pezones mientras me introducía una vez más dentro de ella.

Los gemidos de los dos no tardaron en inundar la sala. Mis movimientos cada vez eran más y más bruscos. Por alguna extraña razón, follar sin condón, era algo maravilloso. Un calambre recorrió mi columna vertebral e instantes después, sentí un nudo formándose en mi bajo vientre.

-Más fuerte.- Me pidió.- Más duro.

Tras sus palabras, no pude contenerme más y empecé a embestirla como un... "animal". Si, creo que ese sería el termino adecuado. Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, ella empezó a estrecharse sobre mi miembro y empecé a mojarme completamente. Deslicé mi mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abultado clítoris y lo pellizqué con fuerza. Ella jadeó y maldijo en voz en grito. Tras esos bruscos movimientos, mordí su cuello y dejé que mi cuerpo se derramara dentro de ella.

¿Que estaba haciendo? Saqué mi miembro de su cuerpo y me maldije mil veces por dejarme llevar ¿Como lo había permitido? Por un instante la palabra embarazo se pasó por mi cabeza.

-¿Que ocurre?- Me preguntó echada contra el sofá, con su rostro colorado y aún jadeando.- Esto no a terminado todavía.

Tras esas palabras, me arrinconó contra la pared y empezó a lamer mi pecho. Sentí el impulso de mi cuerpo pidiéndome más y más- Aquello empezaba a ser una verdadera tortura. Jamás, en mis tiempos en Italia, me había ocurrido aquello.

Sus manos vagaban libremente por todo mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se aferraron a mi sexo ya erguido y empezó a masturbarme casi violentamente. Un jadeo salió de mi garganta y sentí como poco a poco se formaba de nuevo ese nudo en mi bajo vientre.

Reneé detuvo la marcha y me sonrió. Por primera vez, en aquel mismo instante, me fijé en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Ella me indicó que me tumbara en el sofá y la obedecí. Tras ese gesto, se sentó en mi pecho y entendí su gesto. No hizo falta las palabras. Introduje mis dedos dentro de su ser y empecé a lamer cada rincón de su sexo. Las manos de Reneé iban y venían por todo mi pelo, cuello y rostro.

Ella tuvo un gran orgasmo y me lo demostró de la mejor forma posible. Sus gemidos inundaban mis oídos. Me incorporé cuando ella se levantó de mi cuerpo y la recosté en el sofá. Tras aquello, me coloqué de rodillas en el suelo y la penetré mirándola a los ojos.

Tras correrme de nuevo dentro de ella, se levantó bruscamente y me tiró al ropa. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se vestía. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Recogí el dinero y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Tras aquella experiencia, necesitaría camisetas nuevas.

Salí de la cas ay monté en su coche. El caminó de vuelta no fue muy diferente a la ida. Una vez en mi farola, ella me dejó allí sin mediar palabra. Horas más tarde, salió el sol y fui directo a casa. Esa noche no había tenido ninguna clienta más, pero con esas dos locas, me había sobrado.

Al llegar a casa, mi padre estaba allí sentado en la silla con un café en la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando observó mis ropas.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Carlisle se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mi.

-Una noche dura.- Le sonreí.- Descargar camiones no es lo mio.

-Hoy tenemos una cita muy importante.- Mi padre me tendió una nota.- Cuando llegue tu madre debemos ir a un sitio.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Lo miré divertido.

-Charlie a accedido a conoceros.- Me sonrió.- Desea hablar en privado.

-Papá.- Me acerqué a él y le tendí mi mano.- Enhorabuena. Voy a darme una ducha y hablamos.

Me metí en la ducha y sentí el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo. Una parte de mi, se sentía sucio como siempre. Sin embargo esa noche, había hecho tanto dinero como hacía en Italia con una sola clienta. Salí del baño y me coloqué unos baqueros viejos y una camiseta negra. Mi padre me miró de arriba a bajo.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- Y miró la puerta.

-Si.- Agaché la cabeza.- Aun que puedo ir a comprarme algo.- Le señalé un poco de dinero que había dejado encima de la pequeña mesa.

-Alquilaremos unos trajes.- Apretó mi hombro y con ese dinero, le daremos a mamá un buen vestido.

-Ella se lo merece.- Observé la cama.- ¿Esta trabajando en la panadería?

-Como todas las madrugadas,. Mi padre suspiró.- Ojala esto salga bien, hijo.

Horas más tarde, ya habíamos alquilado los trajes y le habíamos comprado a mi madre un vestido azul largo de tirantes y unos zapatos a juego. Mi madre se llevó una gran sorpresa. Esme siempre era igual. Ella sonreía a pesar de todas las pruebas que le ponía la vida. Nunca decaía.

-Estoy nervioso.- Le confesé a mi padre.- ¿Y si no le gustó? Tal vez...

-Tranquilo, Edward.- Mi padre me sonrió.- Ya le he hablado de ti.- Alisó mi traje de alquiler y me dio un pequeño empujón hacía aquella enorme casa.

-¿Que...le has...dicho?- Pregunté dudoso.

-Que tengo un hijo maravilloso.- Carlisle tocó al timbre de la verja y cogió a mi madre de la mano.- Es un buen tipo.

-Yo no pongo en duda eso.- Señalé la casa.- Pero es muy rico y nosotros...- Me miré de arriba a abajo.- No tenemos mucho que desear.

-Edward.- Mi madre cogió mi mano cuando se abrió la verja.- Solo sonríe y sé tú mismo.

Sus ojos me transmitieron una paz inmensa. Desde que había vuelto con mis padres, la única razón por la que seguía con ellos, era por ella. Algunas veces recordaba sus lágrimas y sus gritos el día que Aro me separó de sus brazos. Algunas veces, deseaba que ella jamás hubiese pasado por aquel momento de su vida.

-Seré yo mismo.- Susurré mientras nos adentrábamos en aquel camino de tierra rodeado de rosales.

-Solo mirale a los ojos y presentate.- Mi madre me abrazó.- Charlie debe de ser muy bueno para recibirnos en una de sus casa.

-¿Una de sus casas?- Miré la puerta blanca que se hallaba delante de mi.

La puerta se abrió en aquel instante y una mujer bajita y regordeta apareció tras ella.

-¿Los señores Cullen?- Mi padre asintió.- Los esta esperando dentro. Permitanme.- Y nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

Al llegar a la sala donde nos había indicado, todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Aquello era realmente hermoso, lujoso y muy muy caro. Jamás nos aceptaría en su familia. Jamás aceptaría a Carlisle como hermanastro y mucho menos a mi como su sobrino.

Una puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabellos rizados oscuros salió por ella. Parecía demasiado estirado. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro cuando vio a mi madre. Aquello me resultó extraño. Sus ojos marrones bagaron de mi madre a mi padre y después a mi. Por una extraña razón, esos ojos color chocolate... Tal vez solo era una mera coincidencia.

-Buenas noches.- Charlie Swan estiró su mano hacía mi padre.- Encantado de teneros en mi casa. Tienes una bella mujer.

-Gracias.- Mi padre apretó su mano.- Os presentaré.- Cogió a mi madre de la mano.- Ella es Esme, mi mujer. Y este es mi hijo Edward.- Me acercó a él y me indicó que lo saludara con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Muy buenas, señor Swan.- Le tendí mi mano y él me miró con un poco de...¿repugnancia? Aquello no iba a salir bien.

Una hora más tarde, me había desconectado de las conversaciones ajenas a mi. No es que no me importara, si no que aquello no iba conmigo. Mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a Reneé. Aquella mujer misteriosa me estaba perturbando y sus palabras más todavía. Aquello de que iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera...

-Edward.- La voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos.- Vamos a cenar. Charlie nos presentará a su mujer.

Asentí y los seguí hasta un gran salón. Los techos eran altos y las paredes estaban decoradas con todo tipo de cuadros. Desde un simple cuadro sin nombre hasta un renombrado cuadro de Picasso o Van Gogh. Una mujer alta entró por otra puerta y se acercó a Charlie. Ella tenía el pelo más claro y una sonrisa hermosa. Tal vez demasiado.

-Ella es Reneé, mi mujer.- Aquel nombre me impactó.- Ellos son la familia Cullen. Y ate hablé de ellos esta tarde.

-Si.- Reneé le tendió la mano a mi padre y a mi madre.- Su hijo Edward.

-Debe tener la edad de nuestra hija.- Y me sonrió.- Un placer muchachito.

Su forma de hablar y de caminar me recordaron a mi Reneé. Entre los ojos del hombre y el parecido a esa mujer... Aquello era una mera coincidencia. Nos sentamos en la mesa y volví a desconectar cada vez más confuso. Ella no podía ser hija de estos dos hombres. Tal vez solo había buscado los cinco pies al gato.

Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. Tras cenar, nos indicaron que pasáramos a una sala donde habían unos sofás y bebida. En ese instante, deseé no haber ido jamás a aquella casa, a aquella cena, ni a aquella sala. Iba a ser nuestro infierno. Odié aquella noche, odié a los Swan y me odié a mi mismo.


	13. La propuesta

**Hola! Gracias a toda spor vuestros comentarios. Aquí os dejo un capitulo nuevo.. Siento la tardanza.. como ya dije no ando muy bien de salud.. pero a ver si el proximo lo subo antes. Muchas gracias a todas. Kiss Desam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo doce. La propuesta.<strong>

Habían pasado cinco días desde la cena en casa de los Swan. Mi padre había empezado a trabajar dos días después. Carlisle había empezado a diseñar el nuevo sistema de seguridad de las empresas Swan y de sus casas privadas. Aquello sonaba muy bien, si no fuera porque aún vivíamos en la misma casucha y sin un dolar en el bolsillo.

Mi padre me había contado que cobraría un sueldo al mes y una vez acabado el proyecto, le pagaría por ello una fortuna. Mi madre seguía trabajando en la panadería y yo en lo mío. Cada noche, cada vez que salí de casa, maldecía al señor Swan. Odiaba su cara y odiaba su apellido Si sabía que era su hermanastro ¿Por qué lo dejaba en la misma casa?

Observé la luna detenidamente. Era realmente preciosa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. La última vez que la había visto llena, había sido la noche que escapamos de Italia. Después de aquel día, jamás me había vuelto a parar para observarla.

Crucé la calle y me apoyé en mi farola. Tal vez esta noche apareciera Reneé y me salvara de otro día en la miseria. Las horas pasaban y las clientas las podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Apareció una pelirroja borracha. Ella solo quería un polvo muy rápido por el cual me pagó veinte dolares. Media hora después, apareció un achica mulata que me pagó cuarenta dolares.

El sol ya empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte cuando un coche rojo descapotable apareció junto a mi farola. Esos ojos color chocolate me sonrieron. Reneé abrió la puerta invitándome a entrar en su coche.

-Buenos días.- Dijo sonriendo.- Tenía pensado pasarme antes, pero no he podido.- Pude ver algo extraño en sus ojos.-¿Quieres ganar mucho dinero hoy?

-Hola.- Susurré contra el cuello de mi camiseta.- Mi hora de estar aquí, casi ha terminado.

Ella arrancó el coche sin decir una sola palabra. Tras conducir lejos de aquella farola, se detuvo en una cafetería. Por lo que pude observar, me había llevado a una zona donde ninguno de los dos llamaríamos mucho la atención. Era un lugar ni demasiado pobre, ni demasiado rico.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Dije confundido rascándome la nuca.

-Tengo unos negocios que quiero comentarte.- Reneé cerró el coche y me invitó a seguirla.- Entra y te contaré mientras desayunamos.

La seguí dentro del local sin mediar palabra. Aquello no era mi trabajo. Me senté en al silla y apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa. Una mujer rubia, se acercó a nosotros.

-Buenos días.- Saludó la mujer.-¿Que van a tomar?

-Yo quiero un café descafeinado de maquina. La leche templada.- Reneé me miró.

-Un café con leche.- Dije mirando a Reneé.

-Enseguida.- La mujer desapareció tras la barra.

-Bien.- Ella me miró otra vez de esa forma extraña.- Supongo que necesitas ganar dinero. Yo necesito un favor, así que...

-Sin rodeos.- Le pedí mientras sonreía a la camarera.- Gracias.- Dije a la mujer rubia.

-Si necesitan algo más, solo háganme saberlo.- Y volvió a desaparecer.

-Esta bien.- Reneé se acercó un poco más hacía mi.- Vamos a reunirnos antiguos alumnos de la universidad. Me voy tres días a Phoenix. Mis mejores amigas vienen conmigo y sus respectivos novios.

-¿Y?- Pregunté confundido.

-Tú también vienes conmigo.- Ella me sonrió.- No para ir a esas fiestas, pero si para otra cosa.- Pude observar como daba vueltas a la taza en el plato.- Será divertido.

-No puedo.- Dije inmediatamente.

La manos empezaron a sudarme ¿Por qué? No podía marcharme de casa y dejar a mi madre y a mi padre solos. Sentí que el corazón me latía fuertemente en el pecho. Esa mujer estaba loca.

-Puedes y lo harás.- Ella me tendió un sobre sobre la mesa.- Te pagaré mucho dinero. Dentro está mi número de teléfono y un pequeño adelanto. Nos vemos pronto.

Reneé tendió un billete sobre la mesa y sin más, salió de allí dejándome solo y con el sobre entre los dedos. Suspiré cansado ¿Que quería esa mujer? Me levanté de la mesa, bebí el último sorbo de mi café con leche y salí del local.

Mientras caminaba hacía mi casa, abrí el sobre. Dentro había quinientos dolares y una tarjeta. En la tarjeta estaba escrito un número de móvil a mano y sin nombre. Negué ante aquello y guardé el sobre en mi bolsillo. Debía devolverle aquel dinero.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre estaba acostada en la cama. El silencio era evidente. Entre despacio y me dejé caer a su lado. Aquella noche había sido muy extraña.

-Edward.- escuché que alguien me llamaba.- Edward.

-¿Si?- Me giré despacio y vi a mi madre con el sobre en la mano.-¿Que haces con eso?- Dije levantándome de golpe de la cama.

-Se te ha caído del bolsillo mientras dormías.- Me dijo observándome fijamente.-¿De donde has sacado tanto dinero?

Intenté tranquilizarme mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. "Piensa, Edward, piensa" me dije a mi mismo rápidamente.

-Verás.- Hoy mi jefe me ha dado el dinero qu eme debía.- Le sonreí.- También me ha dicho que igual me necesita para tres días en su otra empresa.- Le dije sin pensar.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Me moví inquieto en la cama. No entendía nada.

-¿Tres días en su otra empresa?- Me preguntó ¿dudosa?

-En Phoenix.- Dije sin pensar y mordiéndome la lengua.- Se que es lejos, pero aún no lo tengo claro.

-Edward.- Mi madre se levantó de la silla y suspiró.- Creo que debes ir. aquí no tenemos mucho dinero. Si te van a pagar bien...solo son tres días.

La miré confundido. Jamás pensé que ella contestaría así. Me levanté despacio de la cama y le sonreí.

-Aún no lo tengo claro.- Acaricié su rostro y observé la mierda de casa que teníamos.- Pero si me decido, lo llamaré.- Cogí el número entre mis manos.

-Si.- Mi madre besó mi frente.- Debo irme, tu padre me espera para almorzar juntos. De paso comparé comida, ya no nos queda nada. - Le tendí el sobre.

-Compra lo que necesites.- Y besé su frente.- nos vemos luego.

Tras marcharse mi madre, me recosté de nuevo en la cama. Mi madre pensaba que era un trabajo honrado. Ella pensaba que era bueno que me fuera ¿Y si se enterara de que aún me prostituía? Intenté borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Al cerrar los ojos, vi a esa maldita mujer ¿Para que me querría allí?

Las horas pasaron sin darme cuenta. La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi a mi padre entrar con mi madre sobre sus brazos. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y miré a mi padre preocupado.

-Ha sufrido un desmayo.- Me dijo preocupado.- Hemos almorzado juntos. Ella se fue a comprar y quedamos al final de la calle para volver a casa. Hoy he salido dos horas antes, ya que Charlie se iba con su hija a comprar unas cosas para un viaje. Tu madre se ha desmayado antes de que yo llegara.

-¿Que tiene?- Pregunté preocupado.

-No lo sé.- Mi padre miró nervioso el reloj.- Esperaremos a que se despierte y después la llevaré al médico con el dinero que nos queda.

-Si.- Me senté en el borde de la cama.- Espero que se despierte rápido.

Tras dos horas observándola y viendo que no se despertaba, decidimos llevarla en brazos al hospital más cercano. Tras tres horas allí, aún no sabían lo que le pasaba. Aquello nos iba a costar caro y no teníamos dinero.

Salí del hospital y metí la mano en mi bolsillo. Al sentir un papel dentro, lo saqué y lo observé ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirme mal? Me acerqué a la cabina de teléfono más cercana y marqué el número. Necesitábamos dinero y lo necesitábamos ya.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

-¿Reneé?- Pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Ah, Edward!- Reneé soltó una risita al otro lado del teléfono.- Sabía que me llamarías.

-necesito hacerlo.- Dije en voz baja.- Solo dime cuando.

-Mañana a las seis de la mañana en tu farola.- Ella rió.- Trae solo lo que lleves puesto. Nos vemos.

Tras aquellas palabras me colgó. Miré el hospital y suspiré. Aquello debía hacerlo por mi madre, por mi, por nuestro bien estar.


	14. Humillaciones

**Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios, siento la tardanza... Espero subir pronto otro capi... Kiss Desam. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo trece. Humillaciones.<strong>

Abrí los ojos, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo. El sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Miré el reloj, aún faltaba media hora para las seis.. Esa noche había decidido no ir a trabajar, ya que a las seis debía estar preparado. Me levanté de la cama y suspiré agotado. Aquello realmente era algo que no quería hacer.

Tras darme una ducha de agua caliente, salí del baño y preparé la bolsa. No es que tuviera ropa buena, pero aún así, traté de escoger lo que mejor estaba. Tras colocarme un pantalón baquero negro desgastado y una camiseta gris oscura, cogí la bolsa con el resto de la ropa y el dinero y salí de la casa.

Miré el cielo. El color naranja hacía ahora presencia entre las pocas nubes. Ya debían ser las seis de la mañana y Reneé no aparecía. Suspiré enfadado y me separé de la farola. Tras darme la vuelta, observé como una mujer rubia caminaba hacía mi. Estaba muy delgada y llevaba tacones puestos. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y sus cabellos estaban alborotados.

-¡Oye!- La mujer se acercó y posó su mano mugrienta sobre mi pecho.- ¿Cuanto cobras?

-No estoy de servicio.- Dije en un susurro apartando a aquella mujer.

-¿Entonces, que haces aquí?- Dijo molesta frunciendo el ceño.

-Me está esperando a mi.- La voz de Reneé sonó tras mi espalda.

-¡Largate, niña rica!- La mujer rubia le lanzó un zapato a la castaña.

-Piérdete.- La empujé suavemente y miré a Reneé.

-Ya es hora de irnos.- Ella resopló.- Debemos llegar en diez minutos.

Tras aquellas palabras, me subí al coche de Reneé y dejé la bolsa a mis pies. Reneé no pronunció palabra en todo el trayecto. Al llegar al Parking del aeropuerto, detuvo el coche y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora embarcarás primero.- Ella sacó un billete de avión.- Nos encontraremos en el avión.

-¿Por?- Pregunté dudoso.

-Aquí me conoce mucha gente.- Ella sonrió con una mueca extraña.- Y digamos que tus pintas...- Me señaló.

-Entiendo.- Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.- Hasta luego.

Tras dejarla en su coche, entré al aeropuerto y me encaminé hacía facturación. Tras entregar mi billete, la chica me sonrió y me indicó donde debía entrar. La bolsa con al ropa, era tan pequeña, que entraba como bolsa de mano.

Me senté en una pequeña sala y abrí una de aquellas revistas manoseadas. Algo en mi interior ardía. Reneé me había dicho en pocas palabras que se avergonzaba de mi, entonces... ¿Por qué me llevaba con ella?

Reneé abrió la puerta de la sala. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa. Se acercó despacio a mi y me tendió una pequeña bolsa negra.

-Cuando subamos al avión, quiero que te pongas esta ropa en el baño.- Ella frunció su ceño.- ¿Me has entendido?

-Si.- Cogí la bolsa sin rechistar y la guardé dentro de mi mochila.

-Lo tuyo no es el afecto familiar ¿Verdad?- Reneé me miró con duda.

-¿Po...por qué dices eso?- Pregunté extrañado.

-Al menos podrías haberme dado las gracias.- Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y suspiró.- Todo esto lo hago por tu bien.

-Mi bien.- Dije susurrando.- Gracias.- Y aparté mi mirada de ella.

El avisó de nuestro vuelo, hizo que ella se levantara de golpe y tirara de mi camiseta. La seguí a trompicones por aquellos pasillos hasta llegar al autobús que nos llevaría al avión. Al entrar en el autocar, ella se sentó junto a la ventanilla y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

-Allá a donde vamos.- Dijo llamando mi atención.- Es un sitio donde tú jamás has estado.- Y sonrió.- Es de lujo, así que espero que te comportes.

¿Que le hacía ser tan fría a esa mujer? La verdad es que veía a una Reneé muy distinta a la de nuestros encuentros. Asentí con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Si ella supiera de mi pasado... No, ella no debía saber nada.

Al entrar en el avión, me dirigí directamente al baño. Saqué la bolsa negra que me había dado y miré en su interior. Tras meter la mano, saqué ropa de marca. Allí había una camisa de "diseño" un pantalón negro de vestir de la misma marca y unos zapatos. Suspiré y me coloqué aquella ropa. Tras salir del baño, me senté a su lado.

-Así estas más guapo.- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Este no soy yo.- Apreté los puños contra mis pantalones.-¿Tan mal visto?- Dije mirándola a los ojos.- Porque... Vistiendo como visto, es como te has fijado en mi.

-Solo eres un chico.- Ella apartó su rostro y miró por la ventanilla. El avión ya estaba despegando.- Nada más.

Asentí mirando mis nuevos zapatos de nuevo rico. El trayecto fue en silencio nuevamente. Ella era de pocas palabras. Tampoco es que quisiera escucharla, ya que tan solo era una simple clienta...una que me estaba dando mucho dinero... Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en cosas menos importantes.

U/na voz femenina, nos indicó que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar. Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo abrir los ojos. Por un instante, creí que Reneé me estaba observando. Ella se abrochó su cinturón y volvió a girar el rostro hacía la ventanilla. El avión aterrizó sin ningún problema.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo en un suspiro.- Vamos.

Ella trató de pasar antes que yo y tropezó contra mis pies. Sin poder evitarlo, la cogí de la cintura y ella quedó sentada sobre mis piernas.

-Mira por donde andas.- Dije algo molesto.

-Eres un pervertido.- Me dijo coloreándose por segundos.- Suéltame.

-No era mi intención.- Dije soltando su cintura al darme cuenta de la postura en la que estábamos.

-Pues no lo parecía.- Ella se levantó molesta.- Ahora sígueme la corriente y calla.- Tras esas palabras, metió unos billetes en el bolsillo del pecho de mi camisa.

Salí tras ella observando el suelo. Me estaba comprando...al fin y al cabo eso es lo que era...un simple objeto con fines de amistad, o de sexo...

-Sube a la Limusina.- Me indicó al llegar frente a un vehículo blanco de seis puertas.

Me senté dentro del coche y suspiré. No debía rendirme ahora. Debía ser fuerte por mi madre. Miré el exterior y observé que el sol reflejaba en todas aquellas partes relucientes. Extrañaba el sol y la calidez.

El coche se detuvo ante un hotel enorme. Reneé me miró y me indicó que saliera del vehículo. Su mirada era extraña y sus gestos la acompañaban. Bajé y cerré la puerta observándolo todo a mi alrededor ¿Que es lo que me esperaba allí?

-Vamos, Edward.- Reneé se colgó de mi brazo y entró con la cabeza alta al hotel.

-¿Vamos a compartir habitación?- Dije sorprendido al ver solo una llave.

-Es un Loft.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Tiene cuatro habitaciones y todas van ha ser ocupadas.

-¿Por quienes?- Dije molesto.

Esto no me estaba gustaba gustando en absoluto. Aquello no estaba dentro de mis planes. Entré en aquella pequeña casa en el último piso del hotel. Había ruidos allí dentro, por lo tanto ya estaba ocupada.

Sentí que mi cuerpo entero temblaba y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Aquello no era justo. Reneé tiró de mi mano y me adentró en una habitación con cama de matrimonio. Observé aquella amplia sala. La cama estaba en medio y la pared de fondo era una cristalera enorme. Una cortina blanca tapaba los cristales. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un azul claro con decorados amarillos. Los muebles parecían antiguos de color negro. A la izquierda había una puerta.

Mi estómago se revolvió y salí corriendo al baño. Tras abrir la puerta, la cerré de un golpe y me arrodillé en el suelo ¿ Por qué me había metido allí? Las arcadas se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía furiosamente en mi pecho. Escuché que la puerta se abría y sentí una mano agarrando mis cabellos y alzándome la cabeza.

-Eres un perdedor.- Sonrió.- Un patético perdedor. Las ratas de alcantarilla, no deberían salir de debajo de la tierra.

-No sabes nada de mi.- Me levanté del suelo y abrí el grifo de la pila.- No juzgues lo que no sabes.

-Se que eres un pobre de mierda y que necesita el dinero para vivir.- Dijo ella riéndose reflejada en le espejo.- Si no, no estarías aquí.

-Estoy aquí por qué me lo pediste.- Dije agachando la cabeza.- Y...

-Y por qué necesitas esto.- Sacó un fajo de billetes y lo colocó en mis pantalones.- Tu te vendes y yo te compro para lo que necesite.

-Nena.- Una voz llamó nuestra atención.

-Rosalie.- Reneé me miró con ojos asustados.- Ya salgo.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo la tal Rosalie.

-Aquí no.- Ella cerró la puerta del baño alejándose con su amiga.

Me observé una vez más en el espejo y cerré los ojos. No podía dar marcha atrás. No tenía estudios y no sabía trabajar en nada que no fuera de prostituto. Debía seguir allí. Salí del baño y me dejé caer en la cama ¿Que me esperaban aquellos tres días? Negué con la cabeza y dejé que el sueño me llevara. Era la única forma de olvidar donde estaba y lo que iba a hacer.

Las horas pasaron deprisa. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero la voz de Reneé me despertó de un salto.

-Eres un puto holgazán.- Dijo tirando de mi cabello.

-Puto, si.- Dije sonriendo.- Holgazán, no.

-No te burles de quien te da de comer.- Ella tiró de mis piernas y me dejó caer al suelo.

-No seas perra.- Dije levantándome del suelo.

-La confianza da asco.- Dijo ella molesta.- Duchate y vístete con la ropa que te voy a dejar en la cama.

Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Ella se comportaba de una forma muy extraña... Tras enjabonarme, salí del baño y miré la cama. La ropa no era muy distinta a la anterior.

Me coloqué la camisa y la corbata. Realmente era como si estuviera en Italia. Los pantalones eran blancos al igual que la camisa. La corbata negra resaltaba junto a los caros zapatos.

Tras vestirme, ella entró de nuevo y me sonrió ¿Calidamente? Negué con al cabeza y me peiné ¿Donde iríamos?

-Solo pon tu acento Italiano y dejate llevar.- Reneé me cogió del brazo y me sacó de la habitación.

-No puedo poner mi acento Italiano.- Dije molesto de nuevo.-Soy Italiano. No puedo cambiarlo.

-Al menos hablas mejor el ingles que antes.- Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo ¿era bipolar?- Vamos a presentarte a los demás.

-Ya era hora que salieras.- Dijo la misma voz de antes.- Que guapo es.

-Lo sé.- Ella se apretó contra mi brazo.- Y es solo mio.

Quise refutar en eso, ya que si la rubia me pagaba más, me iría con ella.

-¿Y cual es tú nombre?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Edward.- Dije inclinando mi cabeza y cogiendo su mano para depositarle un suave beso en ella.- Edward Cullen.

-¿Cullen?- Dijo Reneé de pronto.- Que bonito apellido.

-Italiano.- Dijo otra chica morena y algo bajita.- me encanta ese acento.- ¿Es otro de los pretendientes de tu padre?

-Si.- Y vi como bajaba la cabeza.

-Pero este esta bueno.- Dijo de pronto una chica muy morena con ojos negros.

-Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta.- Dijo la rubia.- Vayámonos.

El trayecto en la limusina fue incomodo. Hubo un momento donde me rayé, ya que las chicas la llamaban Bells.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Reneé me cogió del brazo clavandome las uñas.- Tú no hables nada. Solo lo que yo te diga. Eres un empleado de la empresa de mi padre, ya que tu padre y el mio son socios ¿Queda claro?

-Si.- asentí son demostrar que ella me estaba haciendo daño en el brazo.- Queda claro Bambina.

-Bien, entremos.- Dijo con paso elegante.

Al entrar en aquella sala, el mundo se me cayó encima. La gente llevaba vestidos muy lujosos y joyas como las de mis clientas en Italia. Me recordó a las fiestas donde me llevaba Aro Vulturi. Suspiré y miré a la mujer que llevaba del brazo. Ella parecía feliz saludando a todo el mundo.

-Él es Edward.- Dijo ella llamando mi atención.- Es Italiano, socio de mi padre y mi prometido.

Al escuchar aquello, sonreí ido ¿Qué? Cerré mis ojos deseando que aquello fuera solo un sueño ¿Que quería de mi? Me acababa de presentar en la alta sociedad como su prometido... claramente ella y sus amigas eran todas unas locas, y yo un simple prostituto con modales.


	15. Viejos recuerdos

**HOla, siento al atrdanza, pero aquí traigo la continuación de est ahistoria.. gracias a las que leeis, a las que comentais, a las que añadis la historia a favoritos y a alertas.. gracias a todas.. Nos vemos pronto Kiss Desam. **

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Meye. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p>Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo catorce. Viejos recuerdos. <strong>

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Hacía dos días que había vuelto a casa. Mi madre seguía ingresada en aquel hospital y mi padre no aparecía por casa. Suspiré cansado ¿Como había llegado a aquella situación? Reneé me había utilizado para sus fines y después me había dejado en la farola nuevamente.

Di gracias al cielo porque toda aquella aventura terminara. Durante los tres días, me había follado siempre y cuando ella había querido, después me había sacado a pasear cogida de mi brazo y me había presentado a infinidad de gente... para todos ellos, yo era su prometido.

Me vestí con un simple pantalón baquero negro rajado y una camiseta blanca con agujeros. Me estaba acostumbrando a vestir de esa guisa. Caminé por las calles del pueblo sin saber realmente donde iba y donde acabaría.

Durante casi todo el paseo, supe que estaba enamorado de ella castaña mentirosa. Cada vez que la recordaba entre mis brazos, un pequeño dolor se posaba en mi pecho dejándome sin aire ¿Era masoca? Sonreí al aire...si, realmente lo era. Primero me había enamorado de Bianca y ella me vendió... ahora me había enamorado de una rica caprichosa y me había utilizado.

Negué con al cabeza y levanté la vista para ubicarme ¿Donde estaba? Mis pies habían ido por donde habían querido y había acabado en el barrio de gente pudiente. Suspiré algo cansado, debía salir de allí lo antes posible. Me giré sobre mis propios talones cuando de golpe sentía algo chocar contra mi cuerpo.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca.- Aquella voz se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

-Bianca.- ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel conmigo?

-Edward.- Ella besó rápidamente mis labios.- Te he echado tanto de menos.- Ella me sonrió.- he venido a recuperarte.

-¿A recuperarme?- La separé con brusquedad de mi cuerpo.

-Mirate. Ella me señaló.- Estas hecho una piltrafa. Tus ropas son vulgares y no dejan ver ese caballero que eres.

-Para.- Le dije sonrojandome.-¿Has venido hasta aquí buscándome?- La miré sorprendido.

-Mis padres han conseguido romper el vínculo con Aro.- Ella sonrió con felicidad en sus ojos. Debía reconocer que seguía igual de hermosa como siempre.- Mi madre quiso venir a buscaros. Ella cree que te debe mucho.- Arrugó su ceño.- Esta loca, pero bueno.

-Si lo está.- Dije cansado.- Como os hayan seguido, estoy muerto.- Dije enfadandome.-¿Como se le ocurre venir hasta aquí?

-No te enfades con ella.- Bianca se colgó de mi brazo.- Solo quiere lo mejor para ti y tu familia.

-¡Edward!- Una voz fuerte me sacó de nuestra conversación.- ¿Que haces en esta zona y con esa ladronzuela?

-¿Os conocéis?- Pregunté dudoso.

-Yo no soy ninguna ladronzuela.- Bianca se defendió aferrándose más a mi brazo.

-¿Como que no?- Reneé bajó del coche y se acercó a nosotros, realmente parecía enfadada.- La muy sin vergüenza se tiró contra mi coche, pensé que la había atropellado y la metí en el coche para llevarla al médico.- Reneé apretó el brazo de ella y le dio un tirón a su bolso.- Cuando entré el hospital para que salieran a ayudarme, me había robado mi bolso.

-¿Qué?- Miré sorprendido a Bianca.

-Anoche te vi con ella.- Bianca suspiró.- Me entraron celos cuando la vi besar tus labios junto aquella farola. Te perdí de vista, pero quería verte.- Bianca me sonrió.- Esta mañana me he cruzado con ella no muy lejos de aquí y decidí actuar.

-¿Esta loca?- Le pregunté separándome de ella.- Las mujeres estáis locas.- Y miré a las dos.- No quiero saber nada de ninguna de ellas dos.

-No puedes hacerme esto.- Reneé tiró de mi brazo.- Eres mio, por eso te pago.

-¿Eres un prostituto aquí también?- Bianca arrugó el ceño.- Debí suponerlo, ya que es lo único que sabes hacer.

-No le hables así a Edward, ladronzuela.- Reneé miró furiosa a la muchacha.

-Tú te callas.- Bianca apretó más su agarre contra mi.- Yo lo conocí antes en Italia, así que es mío.

-¡No soy de nadie!- Grité al fin.- Hasta siempre, señoritas.- Dije muy enfadado.

Empecé caminar por la cera dejando atrás a esas dos locas mujeres ¿Creían que era un trozo de carne? Una pequeña lágrima descendió por mi rostro ¿Acaso yo no tenía sentimientos? Ninguna de las dos me siguió y estuve realmente agradecido. Poco a poco volvía casa a esperar noticias de mi madre.

Al abrir la puerta, me di una gran sorpresa, mi madre estaba recostada en la cama y mi padre al lado suyo con una gran sonrisa. Entré despacio al pequeño cubículo y al cerrar al puerta, sentí aquella presencia ya muy conocida para mi.

-Daniela.- Sin poder evitarlo, mis piernas se movieron solas y acabé arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de aquella mujer.

-Esta bien.- Ella me sonrió.- Todo termina aquí.

-¿Qué?- Levanté el rostro asustado ¿A que se refería con eso?

-Daniela a llegado aquí para ayudaros.- La señora Tucci sonrió a mi padre.- Después de vuestra marcha y sentirme a salvo, os busqué por América. Ahora que os he encontrado, os ayudaré.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Carlisle en un susurro.

-Edward me ayudó mucho en el pasado.- Daniela acarició mi mejilla.- Me alimenté de su valentía y esfuerzo para liberarme del mandato de Aro. Creo que todos hemos sufrido por ese hombre.

-No debe meterse en esto.- Le dije a la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

-Por ahora, vendréis a vivir a la casa que hemos comprado aquí.- La señora Tucci sonrió.- Será más adecuada a vuestra categoría.

-No podemos aceptar todo esto.- Me levanté despacio y la miré a los ojos.- Usted hizo demasiado por mi en Italia, no permitiré que se ocupe de nosotros aquí también.

-No es una molestia.- La mujer me acarició al mejilla.- Además, te fuiste sin comprometerte con mi hija.- Ella sonrió abiertamente a mis padres.

-¡¿Qué?- Arrugué la frente ¿A que venía todo esto? Suspiré¿ Había escuchado bien?

-No hay más que hablar, tu madre necesita cuidados médicos que aquí no va a tener.- Daniela se levantó del asiento y le indicó a mi padre que la siguiera.- La limusina espera fuera. Recoger las cosas que debáis llevar y marchémonos cuanto antes.

Mi padre se levantó del asiento y sacó las mochilas de deporte que siempre nos acompañaban en nuestras aventuras. Tras recoger las pocas pertenencias que teníamos, dejó al habitación solo con los muebles.

-Vamos, Esme.- Mi padre la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¿Por qué esta fuera del hospital?- Pregunté sorprendido al ver que ella aún no estaba bien.

-No nos alcanzaba el dinero.- Mi padre me miró preocupado.- Pero ahora ya no importa.

-Nosotros la cuidaremos.- Daniela me sonrió.- Vamos, Edward, recoge tus cosas y marchémonos.

Asentí con la cabeza y recogí mi poca ropa, al fin y al cabo no podía decir nada más. Al entrar en la limusina, recordé que había dejado a Reneé y a Bianca juntas en aquella calle residencial. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me acordé de la escena de celos de esas mujeres ¿Que iba a hacer ahora con ellas?

El trayecto fue en silencio, tras la ventanilla observaba cada cosa que me rodeaba. Cuanto más avanzaba la limusina, más me alejaba de mi farola ¿Que iba a pasar ahora? Suspiré contra el cristal dejando una marca de vaho ¿Que pasaría con Reneé? Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, realmente quería seguir viéndola aun que ella me tratara de esa forma, pero... ¿Tendría que casarme con Bianca? Una vez en el pasado estuve enamorado de ella, pero después de su traición...

Bajé del vehículo admirando cada detalle que me rodeaba, aun que realmente lo que me llamó la atención fue ver la mansión de enfrente, esto no me podía estar pasando. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, aquella mansión era la de los Swan. En serio ¿Que había hecho en otras vidas para mecer este castigo? Debía haber hecho algo muy malo y ahora las estaba pagando todas de golpe.

-Edward.- Mi madre me llamó cansada.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunté en un susurro.

-Se lo que estas mirando.- Ella me sonrió.- Es la casa de los Swan, pero por ahora se han negado a ayudarnos. Sin embargo la señora Tucci y su esposo...

-No importa.- Negué con la cabeza.- Al fin y al cabo, no tenemos la misma sangre que ellos, solo compartimos el vínculo con Aro Vulturi.- Temblé al pronunciar aquel nombre en alto.

-Solo olvida el pasado.- Ella apretó mi mano contra las suyas.- Una nueva vida nos espera.

-Eso espero.- susurré entre dientes al ver a Bianca salir de la casa con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Hola.- Ella se acercó con un saludo alegre.- Mis padres los esperan dentro y también un médico.

-Gracias.- Mis padres siguieron al mayordomo y me quedé solo con ella.

-Nos volvemos a juntar.- Dijo ella llena de satisfacción.- Te dije que lo haría.

-No me interesas.- Le dije serio.

-No seas tan arrogante.- Ella se colgó de mi brazo.- Solo disfrutemos de esto juntos.

Entré en la casa con ella colgada d emi brazo, deseaba que aquello acabara pronto. Cerré los ojos por un instante cuando una voz conocida se escuchó en el salón.

-Hola, Edward.- Abrí los ojos y observé a Reneé, la mujer de Charlie Swan.- Me alegra saber que serás nuestro vecino y el prometido de Bianca. Ellos han hecho buena inversiones en nuestras empresas.

-Que cruz.- Susurré.

-¿Qué?- Bianca me sonrió de nuevo.

-No, nada, me alegro de verla señora Swan.- Tras aquel saludo, me dirigí hacía las escaleras.- ¿Mi habitación?- Pregunté indeciso.

-Él te la enseñará.- Y Bianca me señaló a un hombre de cabellos blancos.

-Gracias.- susurré.

-Por cierto.- La señora Swan me llamó antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.- Esta noche cenarán todos en mi casa, los espero a las nueve en punto, nos vemos.- Y tras esas palabras, salió de la casa sonriendo.

En serio ¿Que había hecho yo?


	16. La cena

**Lo sé, lo sé... no tengo perdón con esta historia.. pero me he enganchado a escribir en el manga y bueno... la inspiración se fue de viaje... aquí os dejo un nuevo capi y pronto traeré otro nuevo.. gracias por las nuevas alertas y favoritos... un besazxo a todas las que comentais, espero que os guste y nos leemos... Sayoooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo quince. Cena.<strong>

Caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de aquella habitación. El lujo se podía ver con tan solo respirar aquel áire. La señora Tucci había llenado el armario con ropas caras, recordandome quién había sido en el pasado. Pestañeé un par de veces intentando sacar aquellos recuerdos de mi cabeza, no era momento de recordar aquellas cosas.

¿Qué se supone que debía ponerme? Empecé a sacar aquellos caros trajes y a echarlos contra aquella cama enorme con dosel ¿Quién había elegido la decoración? Mis manos temblaron unos segundos, aquello me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

Respiré una y otra vez intentando calmarme, todo debía salir bien, pero... ¿Como coño iba a salir bien? Observé una vez mi propio reflejo en el espejo del armario ¿Bianca mi prometida? Debo admitir que tiempo atrás, eso me hubiese emocionado... y mucho. Pero hoy en día, mi vida había cambiado, yo había cambiado.

Por un instnte recordé aquellos ojos chocolate admirandome, admirando mi cuerpo. Aquellas suaves manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus carnosos labios buscando los mios ¿Por qué me había enamorado de Reneé? Negué con la cabeza y gruñí ante la patetica imagen que reflejaba aquel absurdo espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¿Edward?- La voz de la señora Tucci tras la puerta me sacó de mi comedura de coco.-¿Ya estas listo?

-No.- Aseguré con voz firme mientras observaba el traje blanco entre mis manos.- Pero no tardaré.

-Tus padres ya estan listos.- Daniela abrió al puerta despacio.-¿Puedo pasar?- Su voz sonó baja.

-Adelante, es tu casa.- Me giré para encararla.- No estoy muy seguro de qué ponerme.

-El blanco siempre te ha quedado bien.- Daniela terminó de entrar en la habitación y me tendió una camisa negra.- Así estarás muy guapo, como en los viejos tiempos.- Y me sonrió.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.- Susurré aceptando la camisa.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- Daniela empezó a abrocharme los botones.

-Lo mismo de siempre.- Confirmé ocultando mi mirada por vergüenza ante aquella presencia.

-¿Te has estado prostituyendo?- Daniela colocó la corbata blanca sobre mis hombros con cuidado.- Creí que cambiarías de vida.- Sus ojos se empañaron.

-Lo siento.- Aparté sus manos con delicadeza.- No sé hacer otra cosa.- Cogí los pantalones y los deslicé sobre mis desnudas piernas.- No sirvo para mucho.

-Eso no es cierto.- Daniela cogió la chaqueta y la abrió para ofrecerme ayuda.- Tú vales mucho más que todo esto.- Y revolvió mis cobrizos cabellos.

-Siempre sacando lo mejor de las cosas, aunque no las tengan.- Me abroché los botones y me dirigí al armario para coger unos zapatos negros.- No sé porque haces todo esto.- Apreté las manso contra lso zapatos haciendo que mis nudillos se volvieran blancos.- No es que no lo agradezca, te debo mucho, pero no sirvo como prometido de tu hija.

-Edward.- Daniela se acercó a mi de nuevo y me sonrió.- Si aprendí una cosa de ti, es que no debo rendirme.- Suspiró girandose hacía la puerta.- Y no lo haré, puesto que mi hija te quiere.

-Solo fui un capricho.- Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la muñeca sin descaro.- Como lo fui para ti.

-Eres un atrevido.- Daniela se giró y me observó con una sonrisa divertida.- Capricho o no, tengo mucho afecto por tus padres.

-Yo.- Solté su muñeca al intante.- No puedo perdonar que Bianca me vendiera así como así.- Dije al fin en voz alta.- Mis últimos días allí fueron un verdadero infierno. Todavía sueño con ello cada noche.

-Bien.- Daniela cambió su expresión en el rostro por una muy seria.- Entonces si no quieres devolverme el favor que te hice, volvereis ahora mismo al cuchitril donde estabais.

-¡No!- Grité cogiendola de nuevo de la muñeca.- No le hagas esto a mis padres.

-¿Ellos saben a qué te dicas aquí también?- Daniela me miró por encima del hombro.- No tienes alternativa, yo te saqué de Italia, me arriesgé por ti, así que me lo debes ¿Pensabas que te ibas a ir sin más?

-Señora Tucci.- Pronuncié al ver aquella expresión de dureza en su rostro.- Supongo que no.- Y agaché la cabeza.- Esta todo claro.

-Tú sigues haciendo tu trabajo.- Daniela me clavó el dedo en el hombro.- Y yo te pagaré ayudando a tus padres.

-Si.- Asentí observando todo lo que llegaba a ver del suelo.-Señora Tucci.

-Bien, nos esperan para ir a casa de los Swan.- Daniela salió de mi habitación.- También ayudaré a Carlisle para que trabaje junto a Charlie, así que no lo estropees y presentate de nuevo como el prometido de mi hija.

-Como guste, señora Tucci.- Y la seguí por el pasillo escaleras abajo.

-Daniela.- Se paró en seco haciendome chocar contra ella.- Te dije que me llamaras Daniela.

-Si, Daniela.- Y suspiré odiando cada segundo de mi vida.

Al llegar al salón, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Mi madre estaba muy hermosa y lucía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. El vestido azul marino le llegaba hasta los pies y lucía un recogido haciendola ver incluso más joven.

-Hola, hijo.- Mi madre me tendió al mano.- Estas muy guapo.

-Estas hermosa.- Y besé su mejilla suavemente.- Te veo mucho mejor.

-Los médicos de la señora Tucci me han ayudado mucho.- Ella sonrió a Daniela.- Solo tengo un poco de anémia y cansancio acumulado.

-Se pondrá bien en unos días.- Daniela cogió a mi madre dela mano y le dio un apretón.- Vamos a la cena, los Swan nos esperan.

Tras aquellas palabras, seguía mis padres, a Daniela y a Bianca hasta la casa de enfrente. Bianca s eme había colgado al brazo sonriendo. Debía admitir que estaba hermosa, muy hermosa, pero ya no me atraía como antes.

-Estas muy guapo.- Susurró contra mi cuello.

-Te dejé muy claro que no quiero que te me acerques.- Pronuncié entre dientes.

-Lo siento.- Ella pellizcó mi brazo.- Pero eres mi prometido.- Y me sonrió.- No te dejaré escapar.

-Tranquila.- Apreté su mano entre la mía.- No voy a ir a nungún sitio.- Observé la sonrisa d emi madre por un instante.- Pero tampoco te lo pondré fácil.

-Nadie dijo que ibamos a divertirnos.- Bianca me sonrió.- Bueno, tal vez un poco.- Y volvió la vista al frente cuando la puerta de los Swan se abrió por completo.-Sonrie.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, los Swan no dejaban de hablar y alabar a la señora Tucci. Carlisle estaba muy atento a las conversaciones y mi madre no dejaba de hablar con Reneé Swan. Aquella mujer, se disculpó muchas veces por no estar presente su hija, sinembargo a Bianca parecía divertirle todo aquello.

-De verdad.- Bianca me tendió una copa de vino blanco.- Me sabe muy mal que no conozcas a la hija de los Swan.- Se sentó a mi lado.

-Esta bien.- La miré de reojo.- Será la típica niña rica ocupada.

-Si.- Bianca miró hacía el jardín.- Seguro que lo és.- Bebió despacio de su copa.- Y tú debes saberlo muy bien.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los mios sin entender a que se refería con aquellas palabras.

-La cena esta servida.- Un hombre con uniforme entró en la sala indicandonos que volvieramos al comedor.- Siento la demora, mi señora.- Y se dirió a la señora Swan.- No sabíamos que entre los invitados hubiera un alérgico a las especias.

-Lo siento mucho.- Dijo mi padre avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, ha sido interesante la espera.- Charlie golpeó el hombro de mi padre con la palma de su mano abierta.- Sigue hablandome de tus ideas mientras tomamos comemos, Carlisle.

-¿Vamos?- Bianca tiró de mi chaqueta hacía el comedor.

-Si.- Susurré.

Me senté frente a Bianca y al lado de la señora Swan. Realmente no tenía ganas de estar allí, solo quería gritarle a Charlie lo falso que era en su cara, gritarle a Bianca que no la amaba y no me casaría con ella y mandar a la mierda a la señora Tucci. Al mirar a Daniela, recordé que Bianca me había dicho que su padre estaba en casa, sin embargo no lo había visto por ningún lado ¿Donde estaría?

-Disculpen mi tardanza.- Un hombre de cabellos negros, trajeado y con un bigote enorme entró en la sala.-El trabajo a veces te consume.

-Tranquilo, señor Tucci.- Charlie Swan se levantó de su asiento.- Entiendo la situación.

-Me tuve que encerrar en la biblioteca de casa nada más llegar, un trabajo no había salido bien.- Y se sentó a la mesa con nosotros.

Cerré la mano sobre el tenedor, cuanto antes me acuerdo de él, antes aparece. En serio ¿Que había hecho yo en otra vida?

-Siento la ausencia de mi hija.- Reneé se disculpó nuevamente.

-Tranquila, sé que Isabella está muy ocupada en la empresa de su padre.- El señor Tucci sonrió y su bogote se levantó.

-¿Como van esos diseños?- Charlie miró a mi padre.- Espero que esten pronto para mi empresa.

-Estoy trabajando en ellos.- Mi padre se sonrojó un poco al ver que todos lo observaban.

-Tranquilo.- Daniele sonrió a Charlie.- Ahora que estará en mi casa, trabajará más aprisa.

-Gracias.- Susurró mi padre.

Aquella velada era una mierda. La carne estaba seca, el vino me estaba subiendo bastante y Bianca no dejaba de acariciar mi pierna con su pie desnudo bajo la mesa.

-Debemos hacer una fiesta de compromiso para mi hija.- Soltó de pronto el señor Tucci.- Debemos convocar a la élite de aquí, todos deben conocer a mi hija y a su prometido.- Y me señaló con una falsa sonrisa bajo su bigote.

-Por supuesto.- Charlie le contestó con otra sonrisa.- ¿Cuando la haremos?- Y miró a su esposa.

-Cuanto antes.- Reneé sonrió a Daniela.- La verdad es que tu hija es hermosa, y Edward es muy apuesto.

-Gracias.- Soltó Esme sorprendiendome.- Mi hijo es todo un caballero.

-Eso lo sabemos.- Bianca me miró divertida.- Nunca permite que te quedes...- Miró hacía arriba y se golpeó la barbilla.- Que te ocurra nada.- Y sonrió nuevamente.- Siempre está muy atento por si te hace falta algo.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Reneé me miró muy curiosa.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en aquella sala ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Me sentí muy inquieto y fruncí el ceño mientras observaba a los señores Tucci, aquello no me cuadra en absoluto ¿desde cuando se conocían ellos? Miré una vez más a aquel hombre con bigote seriamente ¿Si se conocian de antes, por qué no nos indicaron directamente donde estaban los Swan?

-Siento mucho la tardanza.- Una dulce voz llegó a mis oídos.- Estaba cerrando un trato con unos clientes.- Y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer aquella voz.

El infierno se estaba divirtiendo mucho a mi costa, seguramente satanás y sus hijos estaban revolcandose entre las llamas del infierno y señalando mi mala suerte ¿Que hacía ella allí? Tragué pesadamente y me giré despacio, no quería creer en ello, no podía ser cierto.

-Tranquila, hija.- renené se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía aquella figura femenina.- Ven a sentarte a la mesa, te presentaré a los Tucci y a los Cullen.

-Encantada de encontrarte de nuevo.- Bianca sonrió con malicia.- No em imaginé que tú eras una Swan.

-¿Os conoceis?- Preguntó Charlie.

-Un pequeño encuentro de esta mañana.- Susurró aquella dulce voz.

-Bueno, hija.- Reneé tiró de ella hací ala mesa y decidí mirar el plato, aquella carne seca era más interesante de lo que creí antes.- Te los presentaré, ellos son los señores Tucci.

-Un placer.- Susurró su voz.- Yo soy Isabella Swan.

¿Isabella? Apreté los cubiertos entre mis manos.

-Yo soy Daniela.- La mujer se levantó sonriendole.- Él es mi marido, el señor Tucci.- Y señaló al bigotudo.- Y ella mi hija Bianca.

-Un placer.- Bianca le tendió la mano con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ella es la señora Cullen.- Y señaló a mi madre.- Y él su marido.

-Mi nombre es Esme.- Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como mi madre se acercaba a darle un beso.- Él es mi marido Carlisle.

-Un gusto conocerlos.- Isabella rió sorprendiendome.

-Él es mi hijo Edward.- Y al escuchar mi nombre, me levanté casi de un salto de la silla.

Al darme la vuelta, levanté el rostro y crucé mi mirada con sus achocolatados ojos. Ella se quedó rigida y pude ver como su rostro perdía color.

-Buenas noches.- Saludé agachando un poco el rostro.

-Edward.- Bianca se colgó de mi brazo con una copa de vino blanco.- Veo que también os conoceis.- Y sonrió de lado, con malicia.-¿Verdad?

-Creo que iba contigo esta mañana.- Isabella recobró la compostura en un segundo.- Aun que iba más... desaliñado.- Frunció su ceño y sonrió.- Creo recordar que iba con ropa bastante rota y sucia.

-¿A si?- Reneé frunció su ceño y miró a mi madre.

-No lo creo.- Mi madre se sentó de golpe en la silla.- Mi hijo estaba trabajando esta mañana.- Y sonrió mirando a mi padre.-¿Verdad, cariño?

-Así es.- Dije soltandome del agarre de Bianca.- Si me disculpais ¿Donde esta el baño?- Pregunté tratando de salir de aquella escena tan absurda.

-Thomas te acompañará.- Charlie le indicó a un sirviente que se acercara.- Indiquele el camino a los servicios.

-Si, señor.- Y el sirviente se acercó a mi indicandome que lo siguiera.

Mientras salí de aquella sala, odié al mundo entero. Ahora estaba muy seguro de que en el infierno me estaban esperando en el lugar más caliente bajo tierra, junto a un látigo de cuero y una silla ardiendo.

Al entrar al baño, sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y mi cuerpo entero empezaba sudar ¿Reneé era Isabella? En aquel instante comprendí porque la llamaban Bella en aquel viaje. Me miré al espejo y me insulté una y otra vez, era un estúpido de los pies a la cabeza, jamás debí aceptar acostarme con una niña rica.

-Edward.- Reconocí su voz tras la puerta.- Abreme la puerta ¡Ya!

Pedí al cielo clemencia durante unos minutos y abrí lentamente la puerta encontrandome con aquello ojos oscuros y la cara de disgusto. La noche solo acababa de empezar...


	17. Esto es lo que soy

Hola, bueno aquí dejo un nuevo capi.. como siempre gracias a las que posteais, las que añadis la historia a favoritos , a alertas y como no, a las que me añadis como autora favorita, nos leemos pronto... cuidaros Kiss Desam... Sayooo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dieciseis. Esto es lo que soy.<strong>

No entendía porque había cerrado la puerta nuevamente al ver la cara de disgusto de ella. Simplemente me había vuelto un cobarde ¿Cobarde? Negué con la cabeza, aquello no era real, era simplemente una pesadilla. Estaría dormido antes de la cena y en cualquier momento despertaría para vestirme y acudir a la cena.

-Edward.- Escuché mi nombre bruscamente sacandome de mis pensamientos.

No era una pesadilla... Su voz no dejaba de sonar tras aquella fina puerta, podía sentir mi corazón acelerado y la humedad de las palmas de mis manos. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y tragué pesadamente ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Caminé en circulos en aquel lujoso baño hasta que un nuevo golpe en la puerta volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos. Clavé la mirada nuevamente contra la puerta y desabotoné los tres primeros botones de mi negra camisa ¿Por qué me costaba tanto respirar?

-Edward.- La voz de Re... Isabella sonaba seria y demandante.- He dicho que abras la maldita puerta ¡Ya!- Exigió de nuevo.

-Largate.- Le pedí con un tono humillante.- Si te ven así en la puerta, sabrán que has estado pagando a un prostituto.

-Sabías quien era ¿verdad?- Me preguntó cada vez más alarmada y enfadada.

Me miré al espejo nuevamente y traté de sonreirme a mi mismo. Si hubiese sabido quien era, jamás la hubiese tocado...

-No soy tan estúpido para eso.- Solté con un buffido.

-Abre.- Pidió esta vez más calmada.

Respiré profundamente y pude ver como los dedos de mi mano temblaban mientras abría aquella puerta y enfrentaba a la realidad.

Sus achocolatados ojos se cruzaron con los mios y apreté la mandíbula fuertemente. No podía negarme a mi mismo que me había enamorado de ella. No podía cerrar mi corazón nuevamente, entonces... ¿Por qué todo me salía al reves?

-Ya era hora.- Sus ojos se desviaron hacía mi camisa abierta y observé como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Me voy.- Susurré despacio.-Diré que estoy enfermo, o algo así.

-No entiendo.- Dijo ella sacandome del baño.

-No voy a permanecer aquí, no sabiendo quien eres.- Miré hacía el comedor.- Sabiendo quien soys.

-No es tan malo.- Y en aquel instante pude observar un deje de diversión en su rostro.- Solo finge que no nos conocemos... por ahora.

-No es tan fácil.- Y agaché el rostro.

-Aun que esta noche espero verte y que me des una buena explicación antes de que hable con mis padres para decirle a quien han metido en su casa.- Sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el hielo.

-No serás capaz.- Dije con tono de angustia, tratando de serenarme.- Mis padres no saben nada de lo que soy aquí.

-¿Aquí?- Ella frunció su ceño y me miró nuevamente divertida.

-¿Bella?- La voz de la verdadera Reneé sonó por el pasillo.

-Voy, mamá.- Bella se dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse, me dio una última mirada de advertencia, al igual que unas palabras.

-Si huyes esta noche, les contaré todo conforme salgas por esa puerta.- Y me guiñó el ojo con astucia.

Me adentré en el baño de nuevo y suspiré agotado ¿Por qué me hacía todo esto? Mojé mi rostro y salí del baño caminando por el mismo pasillo que salió ella un minuto antes ¿Por qué a mi? Me pregunté al entrar en el salón y ver su sonrisa de altanería.

-¿Todo bien?- Me preguntó mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo correcto.- Dije sentandome en mi asiento y mirando con una sonrisa fingida a mi madre.

-Estabamos hablando de tu futuro matrimonio con Bianca.- Aclaro Daniela.

-Creo que podremos hacerlo en tiempo record.- Susurró el señor Tucci.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa?- Bella miró a los señores Tucci.-Edward primero se ha de adaptar a este pueblo.- Y volvió a sonreir con malicia.- Tendrá que encontrar un trabajo que se adecue a él en alguna de nuestras empresas ¿No?- Y miró a su padre.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, Bella?- Charlie miró a su hija esperando una respuesta convincente.

-No sé.- Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera con ella.-Supongo que a Bianca le interesará saber en qué trabaja su prometido.- Y la miró alzando la copa de vino.

-Oh, lo sé perfectamente, querida.- Bianca le contestó con el mismo gesto de copa.- Y creo que se merece un puesto mejor, yo lo conozco practicamente desde que nacimos.- Y puntualizó su acento Italiano.-Por eso estamos celebrando nuestro compromiso, él y yo... solos.

-No me gustan estos juegos de palabras.- Susurró mi madre.

-Cosas de mujeres.- Mi padre apretó la mano de mi madre.

Pude sentir el pie descalzo de Bianca deslizandose por mi pierna sin pudor alguno. Froté mi rostro con las manos y me levanté de golpe de la silla asustando a todos.

-¿Qué te pasa esta noche, hijo?- Mi madre se levantó al ver mi reacción.

-Seguro que son los nervios.- El señor Tucci me miró seriamente.- No se esperaba que lo comunicaramos tan pronto con nuestros amigos ¿Verdad, hijo?

-Si.- Susurré al ver la cara pálida de mis padres.- Eso será.- Y miré de reojo a Bella y a Bianca.

-Sientate.- Bella tiró de mi brazo y se sentó a mi lado, estaba rodeado por los Swan.-Cuando esto acabe, iremos Bianca, tú y yo a dar un paseo por el jardín.

-Ya los conozco.- Comentó Bianca con una sonrisa.- Pero será un placer.

¿Ya los conocía? Me moví inquietamente sobre la silla y deseé terminar cuanto antes la cena. Durante el resto de la velada, solo hablaron los más adultos, nosotros tres permaneciamos en absoluto silencio. Ellos hablaban de negocios y mi padre sonreía como jamás lo había visto.

-¿Me acompañas?- Bella tiró de mi brazo y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba en el jardín con esas dos vívoras.

-¿Que quieres tú de Edward?- Preguntó Bianca como si yo no estuviera delante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?- Bella miró con el ceño fruncido a mi prometida.

-Yo quiero lo que me pertenece.- Bianca se colgó de mi brazo y tiró de el hacía ella.

-Me haces daño.- Susurré avergonzado.

-Tú lo perdiste cuando él vino a Estados Unidos.- Bella me cogió del otro brazo y tiró hacía ella.

-¡Basta!- Dije al final arrepintiendome de haber gritado al instante.- No soy de nadie.- Dije molesto.-¿Quieres decirle a mis padres que soy un prostituto?- Y miré la puerta.- Adelante, diselo, creo que la familia Tucci le importa una mierda eso.- Y miré a Bianca.-¿Y tú?- La señalé con el dedo.- No sé que es lo que quereis de mi ahora, si conociais a los Swan desde hace mucho, podrías habernos indicado donde estaba la única familia que nos queda.

-¿Familia?- Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Si.- Bianca sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Edward es tu primo.- Y la miró con malicia.

-Mi... Primo.- Susurró ella con cara de asco.- Tengo una familia pobre.- Y de golpe abrió sus ojos achocolatados de golpe.- Y me he acostado con mi primo.- Su mano se alzó en el aire y golpeó mi rostro dejandome aturdido por unos segundos.- Eres un cerdo.

-No lo sabía.- Susurré mirando a Bianca.- Además, no tenemos la misma sangre.- Y sonreí a Bianca.- Tu padre es el hermanastro de mi padre.

-Así que vosotros sois los que vinisteis pidiendo limosna.- Bella se dio la vuelta y rió en voz en grito.

-¿Que pretendeis con todo esto?- Pregunté dudoso y cansado de toda esa situación.- Ya os he dicho que adelante, que conteis lo que sabeis de mi.- Y señalé nuevamente la puerta de entrada del jardín.- Ir corriendo y contarlo.

-¿Estas seguro de ello?- Bianca me miró sorprendida.

-Si.- Alcé el rostro.- Yo no tengo nada que perder, ya estoy en la miseria ¿Por qué el interes de tu familia?- Y señalé a Bianca.-¿Que ganan con casarme contigo?

-No lo sé.- Admitió al fin ella.- Solo vine aquí traida por mis padres, no me interesas y no quiero casarme contigo.- Volvió a admitir en voz alta.-Mis padres son los que hacen y deshacen.

-No me gustais ninguno de los dos.- Bella me miró con asco en su cara.- Largo de mi propiedad, o lo pagareis muy caro los dos.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, niña rica.- Bianca sonrió mientras se cogía el bajo del vestido para caminar hacía la casa.- Solo te diré una cosa, Edward.- Me miró con malicia.- Aro Vulturi no descansa hasta ver enterrados a aquellos que osan desafiarle.

Tras aquellas palabras salió del jardín y se metió en la casa. Por un instante sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. No había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar allí y de lo que esas dos arpías estaban diciendo a mi alrededor ¿Que tenía que ver Aro Vulturi en todo esto?

Miré a Isabella una vez más a la cara y negué con la cabeza, ella era como todas las demás adineradas. Caminé lentamente y sin volverla a mirar hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, necesitaba salir de allí y averiguar todo lo que estaba sucediendo con la familia Tucci de nuevo ¿Acaso toda esa bondad de Daniela era una sarta de mentiras?

-¿Donde vas?- Preguntó Isabella cogiendome de la chaqueta.

-Debajo de un puente.- Dije mirandola con rabia a la cara.-Necesito sacar a mis padres de todo esto antes de que explote, ellos no se meren todo lo que les está sucediendo.- Admití al final con derrota.- Yo no pretendía meterme en tu vida, solo fue casualidad el que acabaramos conociendonos antes de tiempo.

-Edward.- Ella me llamó con lástima, supuse que fue por ver como mis ojos se empañaban.

-No necesito nada de vosotros.- Quité su mano de mi chaqueta.- Ya lo he dicho antes, puedo volver a ser lo que quiere que sea Aro. Puedo volver a Italia de nuevo y ser un prostituto con modales.

-¿De que va todo esto?- Preguntó ella intentando acariciar mi mejilla.

-No me toques Isabella ¿o debería llamarte Reneé?- Fruncí el ceño nuevamente intrigado.-Yo ya no sé de que va nada. Ni tan siquiera sé si mi propia vida me pertenece. Lo que si sé, es que no voy a hacer que mis padres esten de nuevo atrapados en el pasado. No voy a permitir que nadie les pise de nuevo y jueguen con sus emociones.

-Soy yo la que no entiende nada.- Bella agachó el rostro.- Creí que estabas en todo esto porque te gustaba.- Y alzó su cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Creí al verte que habías descubierto quien era y querías aprovecharte de nuestro dinero.

-Yo no me aprovecho de nadie.- Dije con furia entre dientes.- Mi padre solo quiere la ayuda de su hermanastro para alzar la cabeza. Él solo quiere que mi madre este sana y tenga una vida normal y no llena de miserias. Solo quiere un trabajo digno... Creyó que pidiendole ayuda a su hermanastro, estaríamos mejor.

-Bien, supongamos que yo no digo nada de lo que se sobre ti.- Bella se separó unos pasos de mi.-¿Que me darías tú a cambio?

-Solo me tengo a mi mismo.- Y me señalé de los pies a la cabeza.- Pero no sería buena compañía.

-Eso dejame elegirlo a mi.- Y ella se lanzó a mis brazos juntando nuestras bocas.

-Isabella.- La solté como pude de mi cuello.- No es lo correcto, y mucho menos en tu casa y con toda esa gente dentro.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo divertida.- Mañana por la tarde nos encontraremos en esta dirección.- Y sacó un papel de su sujetador con algo escrito.- Espero que no faltes, es por tu bien.

Ella desapareció dejandome en el jardín tirado, sin compañía... ¿Que debía hacer ahora? Bianca había pronunciado el nombre de Aro Vulturi... ¿Donde estaba ese loco? Temblé de los pies a la cabeza y traté de serenarme, debía ayudar a mis padres, ponerlos a salvo. Tal vez si conseguía que ellos estubieran la mayor parte del tiempo son los Swan, Aro no podría hacerles daño.

Cerré las manos en puños ¿Que le pasaba a Daniela? Suspié y cerré los ojos fuertemente ¿Acaso ella nos había enviado aquí por orden de Aro? Temblé de nuevo de tan solo pensar aquello. La dulce voz d emi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Pude verla como poco a poco se acercaba a mi y alzaba las manos para atrapar mi rostro entre ellas.

-Edward.- Susurró de nuevo con angustia en su voz.- Lo sentimos mucho.

-Mamá.- Mis ojos se cristalizaron repletos de lágrimas al escuchar aquella disculpa inecesaria.- No te disculpes de nada.

-Yo no sabía que aceptando al ayuda de Daniela Tucci, estaba orillandote a ese matrimonio.- Pude ver una lágrima descender por su mejilla sonrojada.

-No es vuestra culpa.- Y acto seguido limpié la lágrima con un beso en su mejilla.

-Lo és.- Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente.- Siempre lo fue. Nosotros no supimos cuidar de ti cuando eras un adolescente ni tampoco ahora.

-No pasa nada.- Y la estreché entre msi brazos dandole calor.- Siempre me gustó Bianca en Italia, ahora solo debo enamorarme de nuevo de ella.

-Nos vamos a casa.- Esme cogió mi mano y tiró de ella.- Bueno a nuestra nueva casa.- Y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Tranquilizate, mamá.- Y la cogí de la cintura sonriendo.- Todo saldrá bien, quiero a Bianca, así que pronto aprenderé a amarla como años atrás y tendremos hijos. Cuidarás de tus nietos.

-Edward.- Mi madre entró en la casa ya más calmada.

-Buena snoches.- Se despidió mi padre de los Swan.- Ha sido un placer hablar de negocios Charlie.

-Espero verte mañana en mi despacho, Carlisle.- Charlie sonrió a mi padre y estrechó su mano.- Me contarás que fue de tu vida ne Italia y demás.

-Si.- Mi padre sonrió con algo de preocupación.- Mañana a las nueve.

-Hasta pronto.- Se despidió mi madre seguida por la familia Tucci.

-Buenas noches.- Dije mirando a Isabella y sus padres.- Hasta más ver.

Al entrar en casa de los Tucci, me dirigí directamente hacía mi habitación. Tras darme una larga ducha pensando en Aro, mis padres, los Swan y los Tucci, me acosté para poder descansar un rato. Al hacerlo, sentí el cuerpo de otra persona en mi cama.

-Edward.- La voz de Bianca sonó en un ronroneo sobre mi oído.-Hazme tuya como antes.

-Por favor, sal de mi habitación.- Pedí intentando levantarme de la cama.

-Te he dejado mucho dinero encima de la mesita.- Bianca se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo.- Hasta que seas mi marido, respetaré tu convenio de prostituto, así que te pagaré como antaño para que me hagas tuya.

-Supongo que ya no me hace falta ser prostituto.- Susurré tratando de alejarla de mi sin hacer ruido.-Así que sal de mi habitación.

-Nunca desprecies el dinero, Edward.- Bianca mordió mi cuello.- Jamás sabes lo que puede ocurrir mañana.- Y rió suavemente.- Tal vez las cosas no vayan bien y lo necesites para escapar de aquí.

-¿Que es lo que sabes de todo esto?- Pregunté nervioso sentandome con ella de golpe.-Sabes muchas cosas, Bianca.

-No sé nada.- Bianc apellizcó mis pezones haciendome gruñir de dolor.-Solo lo que pude escuchar en Italia.- Lamió mi mejilla.- ya te dije que detrás d etodo esto está Aro Vulturi y no podrás escapar de él, pero tal vez tus padres y los Swan si.- Y metió la mano por debajo de mis pantalones.- Ahora dame lo que he pagado y gurdate el dinero para tus padres.

Ella tenía razón, debía seguir siendo un prostituto y ahorrar dinero por si tenía que mandarlos lejos de mi, lejos de Aro y del poder de la mafia.


End file.
